


Where The Interstate Ends

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Chinese Translation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Rimming, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 91,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「靈魂伴侶是虛構的。」Hayley 說道。「愛是選擇，不是宇宙神奇般呈現給你的唯一機會。你不是只在十九歲的時候才有一次幸福的機會。你想要有多少次就有多少次。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where The Interstate Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248698) by [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm). 



八月中旬，到處一片乾燥，被太陽曬得焦黃。Chris 開著租來的 U-Haul ，幾乎是斜向越過整個美國，從聖塔芭芭拉到紐哈芬，從西南方到東北方，從一處海洋到另一處海洋。他在 I-80 公路上行駛，直到沒路為止。如果繼續開下去，他會駛離這個國家的表面掉入海裡。他經過九個州，整整一個星期，每天七小時都在公路上。有時候，他得努力保持清醒，開進汽車旅館過夜，隔天早上重複同樣的過程。他對播客和開得過慢的小型麵包車和麥當勞感到非常非常厭煩。Dodger 也同樣厭煩了牠在副駕駛座的新家——只是暫時的，但他該如何向一隻狗解釋呢？——當他們來到 Chris 在可預期的未來稱為家的大學鎮的時候，人跟狗都迫不急待下車並且希望再也不要在貨車上待那麼久了。Chris 有預感下次再瞥見那個橘色和白色的標誌，Dodger 可能會跑走。

他在星期四抵達紐哈芬時正值太陽西沈。由於鄰近海洋，空氣裡懸著悶熱的濕氣，濃稠潮濕。聖塔芭芭拉也靠近海邊，但在 Chris 的印象中並不是這種感覺。即便是潮濕的日子，那裡的微風總予人清新乾淨之感。那種在戶外待了幾分鐘便讓人覺得粘膩的夏日空氣讓他想起了童年。這座小鎮的所有一切讓他想起了童年。街道上林立高聳的櫟樹，走在人行道上的人們穿著拖鞋、工作褲和其它不時髦的衣著，到處都是栓了狗鍊的狗，但卻是跟 Dodger 一樣的狗，和他之前住的地方尋常可見的那種造型整齊的純種狗或頭上繫著粉紅絲帶的小型犬不同。他開著卡車經過他的新學校——至少是經過一部分。校區幅員遼闊，Chris 是從網站上研究地圖得知的。就算不用到隔年，他恐怕接下來一整年都會一天迷路兩次。高聳懾人的建築爬滿藤蔓，雖然只是建築而已，肅穆的哥德式風格為這個地方添了一份猜疑、批判的感覺。Chris 縱使不喜歡加州，維斯蒙特學院（Westmont College）卻有一種開放、溫暖的氛圍。這個地方似乎連高牆都瞧不起他，默默提醒他：他並不屬於這裡。這是利弊權衡。從與他的生活方式衝突的城市裡一所校風較鬆快熱情的大學，來到熟悉、充滿殖民色彩的東岸一所他並不真正具備資格執教的學校，無論校長如何在電話裡再三保證。他太年輕，太沒成就，而且來自波士頓貧窮區域的工人階級家庭，沒什麼家世背景可言。他上個星期被告知得參加一場為教職員舉行的正式返校舞會，而且得繫黑領帶。Chris 甚至沒有西裝禮服。他這輩子根本沒這需要。家中兩個姐妹的婚禮，他都一般西裝加領帶就搞定了。他到時肯定會格格不入。

他的房子不大，是一棟兩房式平房，就在靠近海邊的一條安靜街道上。由於位於角落，後院又大又寬敞。買下這棟房子之前，Chris 不曾踏足一步——他遠在另一端的西岸，所以請了他的弟弟幫忙找房子。Scott 保證他會喜歡這個地方。Scott 比任何人還要了解他，Chris 於是相信他的話和幾張通過簡訊傳過來的照片。當他從繫在鐵圍籬上的加密箱取出鑰匙，跨過新家的門檻，他的信任獲得了回報。木質地板經過踩踏摩擦，恰到好處，像是房子被上一任屋主悉心呵護。由於房子較老，所以天花板很高，窗戶很大，予人寬敞、通風的感覺。房子朝東，晨光會灑滿前面的空間。牆壁是柔和中性的淺黃色，Chris 肯定可以好好發揮。一眼看過客廳，他已經能夠想像沙發可以擺在哪裡，而角落的窗戶正適合擺放那張已經成了 Dodger 最愛小憩的沙發椅。廚房也同樣寬敞，中央是擺放了四張凳子的中島。Chris 可以想像他在做菜的時候，家人圍坐中島，然後擠到飯廳去。他幾乎聽得見笑聲和外甥、外甥女快樂的嬉鬧聲。所有家電都齊備，這對在加州租屋的 Chris 是好事，因為他不喜歡才抵達就得趕緊購置爐子、冰箱和洗碗機。另一樣留下來的東西是擺放在中島上的長形玻璃花瓶，裡頭插滿小雛菊和一些 Chris 得顧狗才知道名字的紫色花朵。花束裡豎了一張卡片，悅目的草寫字體寫著：「我們很愛這個家，希望你也同樣喜歡！創造美好回憶吧。致上許多的愛 Sheila、Dan、Rachel 和 Hank。」Rachel 的名字是小孩的字跡，「R」字母顛倒過來寫，一個狗狗的小圖顯示為 Hank。Chris 的心融化了一些。他將卡片放回到台子上，打算永遠收藏。

「過來，小朋友。」他對 Dodger 叫道，等牠小跑步過來。他俯身用雙手捧著 Dodger 的臉搓揉並親吻牠柔軟的額頭。「我們到家了，小朋友。我想你會喜歡這裡的。等冬天來了，你就會明白。你從來沒見過雪，可是你會喜歡的。」

太陽已經西下，Chris 於是叫了披薩，將手機充電。如果還有剩餘的精力，他會為了吃一份蔬菜去採買食材，而不是又吃速食。明天。他可以再吃一晚的油脂和起司，但他接下來只能吃沙拉和每天長跑，以免開始新工作的時候看起來好像在卡車裡生活了一個星期，每日以漢堡薯條果腹。明天，他的父母和弟弟會過來幫他將卡車裡堆得滿滿的傢俱搬出來。今天晚上，Chris 只需要他為便利而準備的袋子。換洗衣物、一支牙刷和其它盥洗用品、一個充氣床墊、一個手搖泵、一顆枕頭和一個睡袋。還有 Dodger 的食物。一點也不吸引人，但其實並沒有比與他沿途住宿的賓館糟糕。而且，就一個晚上。他和他的狗一起分享義大利辣肉腸披薩，用手機看了一部電影，然後人狗早早在擺放在客廳中央的地板上的充氣床墊躺平。這讓他想起小時候的露營活動。他已經好久沒有露營了，如今身邊有會更多較願意和他一起去的人，也許下一個夏天可以成行。能夠回到東岸，他真的非常非常開心。

就業市場上人文類的學術工作稀少，有工作就好的心態是唯一的選擇，但 Chris 著實討厭加州。他還是盡量隨遇而安。他生性樂觀，相信珍惜眼前所有總比為無法擁有而悶悶不樂來得好。而且他向來固執，拒絕被任何事擊垮。於是，他結交朋友、在當地的動物之家領養了 Dodger，還在住處附近找到一家菜單讓他想起家鄉的酒吧。他也盡可能回家探視，但次數不多，而且他完全無法融入週遭的環境。事實上，他徹頭徹尾就是個東岸小孩。他喜歡美式足球、和朋友一起喝啤酒、窩在被子裡看搞笑片，還有在他的母親家裡大吃特吃。瑜珈、羽衣甘藍、休閒用藥、追名逐利，還有下午在海灘上與一群像是在比賽誰的肌肉最大、比基尼最小的人為伍。這些都不適合 Chris。他謙遜但不愚蠢——他懂得照顧自己，而且他知道自己長得不難看——可是他在工作場所以外認識的人總對他的長相更感興趣。 他曾經和一個二十五歲左右的女生約會一個多月，後來發現對方只是在利用他作為 Instragram 素材報復前男友。和一個年齡相仿的女人的第三次約會以悲慘收場，因為對方對他沒有刮胸毛一事感到噁心。那天晚上離開的時候，他從未對自己感到如此不堪，至少直到兩年後，當他結束了與一個男人長達二十個月的感情——那是他生平第一次和一個男人在一起——以更慘烈的方式告終。

整件事最糟的是，他與家人的距離多麽遙遠。Chris 在成長過程中與他們非常親密，他有時候會因為太想家而心如刀絞。當他被告知耶魯有教職空缺時，學校距離他兒時的家，還有與他的姐妹和她們的家庭居住的城市只有兩小時車程的事實超過了這所全世界數一數二的學府的吸引力。想著他連面試萬分之一的機會都不可能，Chris 一時衝動投了履歷。然後，他以十五世紀威尼斯娼妓的社會角色為題出版了一本書，被《美國歷史評論》（American Historical Review）評為突破觀點，讚譽有加。三個星期後，一通簡短的電話詢問他何時可以開始上班，他獲得了耶魯的工作邀約。旅途縱然漫長疲累，但他終究還是來到這裡了。即將在新的學校執教，尤其是如此享譽盛名的大學，他相當緊張，但明天，在將近一年之後，他就可以擁抱他的弟弟了。此時，他沈沈睡去，Dodger 依偎在他胸前，那個想法遠遠超出一切。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你喜歡這裡吧，對不對？」Chris 尚未把門完全打開，Scott 已經滿臉笑容說了第一句話。「請告訴我你很喜歡。」

「我很喜歡！」Chris 確認道，突然把他的弟弟拉過來抱得緊緊的，Dodger 則在他們腳邊吠叫，興奮地跳上跳下。牠的表現正是 Chris 內心所有的感情。他若不是已經三十幾歲並且站在新鄰居或許看得見的地方，亦即新家的台階上，他也會跳上跳下，大喊大叫。

「我就知道你會喜歡。」Scott 哈哈大笑擁抱他。「我好想你喔，別再搬到那麼遠的地方去了，渾球。」

「我不會了。」Chris 允諾。他的目光越過 Scott 的肩膀，看見他的父母站在後面，帶著皺紋的善良臉孔是燦爛的笑容。言語無法形容他看見他們的興奮之情。「嗨。」

「讓開，我要抱抱我的寶貝！」Lisa 命令道。

Scott 乖乖聽從。Chris 把他的母親樓在懷裡用力擁抱。她身上的香水味是家的所在，讓他情緒激動，讓他想起小時候，她的臂彎是全世界唯一安全的地方。她會在他的膝蓋上貼 OK 蹦，安撫他年少失戀的心碎，在每一場模擬聯合國（Model U.N.） 競賽上坐在前排為他加油打氣。過去五年，他有好多時候需要她的擁抱和建議。他並未如心中所想經常打電話給她，害怕在脆弱的時刻聽見她的聲音會讓自己崩潰，然後無預警辭掉工作，搬回童年的臥室。

「我比所有人還要想你！」她宣佈道。

「我相信。嗨，媽。我也很想妳。」

她拉開距離，雙手捧著他的臉。「讓我看看你！你打算開始工作前把鬍子刮掉嗎？你看起來好像山頂洞人。」

「我一整個星期都在路上。」Chris 指出。

「我覺得他留鬍子很帥。」Scott 插嘴道。Lisa 嘖了一聲。

「他一直都很帥。我不是那個意思。」

「也許修整一下。」Scott 讓步。「可是不要完全刮掉，把娃娃臉遮起來，不然別人會以為你只是研究生。」

「謝謝你開了兩個小時的車過來批評我的臉。」

「不，你的臉很英俊。」Lisa 在兩掌之間擠了擠他的臉頰。「我很想念這張臉。」

Bob 拍拍 Lisa 的肩膀。「我可以介入一下嗎？我也同意你弟弟說的話。不是鬍子，是加州太遠這件事。」

「嘿，不要吵架。」Chris 終於放開他的母親，擁抱他的父親。「我也不喜歡。」

「陽光太燦爛？美麗的好萊塢女明星終究還是太累人？」Scott 一邊撫摸 Dodger 一邊嘲諷地問道。

「其實，沒錯。雖然我不住在好萊塢，也從來沒和女明星約會過。」Chris 往後退，讓他們進入自己空蕩蕩的房子。

「這個地方很棒！Scott，幹得好。」Bob 環視四周，開朗地說。

「哎呀呀，他竟然會訝異那個同性戀孩子有最好的品味。」Scott 再次語帶諷刺緩緩說道，Chris 克制嗤笑的衝動。

沒人理他。他們的父母逕自走到廚房去，興致勃勃地討論什麼檐口，Chris 根本無所知悉。

一剩下他們兩個人，Scott 對 Chris 擠眉弄眼。「算接近啦。我是指好萊塢和女明星。我見過上一任的照片。簡直太美翻了。你根本高攀不起那個女生。」

Kate 其實並不是 Chris 約會的最後一個對象，Scott 只是對 Eric 豪不知情。Chris 從來沒告訴過他，或家中任何一個人。這件事困擾了他兩年，因為他從未對他們隱瞞過任何事。無論他嘗試了多少次，他就是不曉得該怎說。而且他試過好多次。他曾經有一次打電話給 Scott，當時大半夜，他醉得足以把話說得含糊不清，差點兒將一切如實招出。可是到了最後一刻，他卻無法這麼做。掛上電話之後，他痛哭了一場。這個世界上如果有什麼人了解 Chris 當時的心情，那個人一定是 Scott。盡管如此，他還是無法說出口。他為此痛恨自己。但此時也不合適。

「她很漂亮。」Chris 同意道，因為她的確漂亮，而且這麼說對他也沒什麼損失。「但我說的話也是認真的。整件事很快就厭倦了。」

「跟漂亮性感的人約會怎麼會厭倦？」

「他們什麼都不關心，就只關心自己還有你的長相。我想二十歲的時候，膚淺、無意義都算有趣。到了三十幾歲，就不是那麼回事了。」

「你這把年紀，開始想要認真了？」Scott 取笑道。「白色圍籬、二點五個小孩，那些軟趴趴的玩意兒？」

「我的意思是⋯⋯嗯，算是。」Chris 誠實回答。「你不這麼想嗎？」

Scott 翻了個白眼。「我們沒有足夠的時間或酒精來討論我悲慘的感情生活。過一陣子，邊喝啤酒邊聊，我答應你。」

「我會記住的。」

「只要找到機會，就我們兩個人，我會告訴你所有精彩細節。」Scott 說道，一如往常的戲劇化和興奮雀躍。

「後院好大！」Bob 從廚房叫道。「我可以放 Dodger 出去嗎？」

「好啊，沒問題！」Chris 喊了回去。他回過頭，認真地 Scott 說：「嘿，說真的，這個地方很棒。謝謝你。我想我欠你⋯⋯一棟房子。只是，拜託千萬不要叫我給你買房子。」

Scott 哈哈大笑，再次擁抱他。「你領的是常春藤盟校的薪水，快變成有錢人了，我希望今年的聖誕禮物數量大增，」

「也沒你想的那麼多。」

「還是比我賺的多。可是算啦，你要補償的話，就再也不准扔下我一個人了。你是我在我們這個瘋狂家庭的盟友，我需要你在這裡。」

「這根本不是問題。可以回來，我真的很高興。」

「你們兩個要磨蹭到什麼才肯幫我把東西搬進來？」Bob 靠著門框，雙臂抱胸，看著他們問道。「因為 Dodger 搬不了多少東西。」

「大概比我還多。」Scott 終於放手。如果這個擁抱持續一個小時，Chris 一點兒也不會介意。離開最好的朋友四年，他要把過去的時間補回來。

「寶貝，你知道我們都替你感到驕傲。」Lisa 對 Chris 說。她的雙手交握，舉起在眼前，眨掉從抵達就未曾退散的淚水。「你達成這麼多成就，而且你搬回來離家裡更近，實在太好了。」

「謝謝妳，媽。」Chris 從頭到腳都感覺到那份肯定。「我很高興回——嗯，還不算家，可是也蠻接近了。」

「這裡很快就有家的感覺了。而且我們會經常過來看你，你到時會對我們厭倦的。」

「不可能。」Chris 笑道。「而且，太好了。我已經迫不急待了。」

他們花了幾個小時卸掉 Chris 從聖塔芭芭拉的公寓帶過來的東西。他跟他的父親搬重物，Scott 和 Lisa 則在廚房裡整理盤子。他們接著把 Chris 為了方便裝進卡車而拆掉的床和餐桌組裝起來。Lisa 到附近的雜貨店買了近十二袋物品回來，裡頭裝了紙巾、香料、番茄醬、麵粉和洗碗劑，全是一個實用廚房所需的必備品。她還採滿了足夠他吃好幾個星期的食物。她拒絕讓他還錢，但還是勉強答應完成所有事情後，讓他請他們吃晚餐。在位於碼頭的海鮮餐廳內，Bob 舉杯表示，能夠告訴每一個認識的人他們的兒子在舉世聞名的大學任教授一職，他們有多驕傲，搞得 Chris 用餐巾布擦拭眼睛，其他人則取笑他那麼容易掉淚。在他們離開之前，Chris 和他們擁抱更久一些，才讓眾人上車。他允諾會每週互通電話，星期天開車回波士頓參加家族晚餐，而且他們一月也許可以到 Chris 家一起觀看超級盃。

他們離開後，Chris 緩慢地從一個房間走到另一個房間，把物品移來挪去直到可以接受，然後審視他的新環境。他接著在臥室裡整理衣物，在走廊的櫥櫃找到一個理想的地方存放一箱箱的紀念品。他將上一任屋主和花一起留下的卡片用磁鐵貼在冰箱上。他從其中一個箱子裡找到了全家人去年聖誕節拍的照片，也同樣貼在冰箱上。東摸西摸之後，他坐在沙發中央，審視他的新客廳。 Dodger 跳上沙發，爬到他的大腿上，Chris 把牠抱住。

「在這裡，一切會越來越好的。」他跟 Dodger 說。他只是把想法說出來，但告訴 Dodger 讓他覺得不像是在跟自己的說話。「我會讓一切更好的。」

Dodger 只是看著他，眼睛溫暖又善良，一如往常，彷彿明白他在說什麼，即使牠並不了解那些話的其中意義。牠舔了舔 Chris 的臉頰。

「對我們都是新的開始。」Chris 繼續道。他抓了抓 Dodger 的耳朵。「你沒那麼需要，但是我需要。」

當他離開加州的時候，他已經變得連自己都認不出來了。長久以來，Chris 對自己的不足總是充滿掙扎，但過去幾年情況明顯嚴重，就連走在外頭都覺得每個陌生人都在嚴厲批判他。他甚至發現自己會做出一些過去不會出現的舉動，只為了給人留下深刻印象。他不再喜歡鏡子裡的那個人，因為他已經看不見自己了。他只看見一個有著他的臉孔和聲音的人為了將自己打造成別人眼中的形象，最終扭曲變形，成了陌生人。竭盡所能改變自己去符合他人的要求依然徒勞，一無所獲。他那麼努力達成別人對他的期待，最終還是被傷透了心，自尊破碎成片，人生陷入混亂。Chris 下定決心改變現狀，學習真正地做自己，不再為了讓別人停留在他的生命中而有所妥協。一個新家是一個好的開始。


	2. Chapter 2

夏末的大雷雨在外頭肆虐。猛烈喧囂的雨水拍打窗戶，閃電照亮陰沈的天空。持續隆隆作響的雷聲宛如打擊樂的和聲。Sebastian 真的很討厭大雷雨。他通常會拉上百葉窗，播放音量巨大的音樂蓋過這一切。在軟弱的時刻，他會借助一、兩樣藥物麻痺感官，然後拿一顆枕頭矇頭大睡。眼下兩者皆非選項，他於是努力忽略轟隆雷聲和閃閃雷光，還有滂沱不休的大雨。

呈現眼前的景象是上好的威士忌和難吃的中餐剩菜。前者在他手中的酒杯裡晃動，入口甘美醇厚，後者則被遺棄在茶几上。Sebastian 看著一個裝著剩餘的炒麵，特別油膩的錫箔盒。那些油漬如果滲過盒子弄髒茶几，他可是會火冒三丈。那是一張精緻的茶几，跟他大部分的傢俱一樣，是溫暖的棕色櫟木，中世紀的現代設計，比應有的價值還要昂貴。即便如此，這並不是 Sebastian 此時該思索的事。他正斜倚在沙發上，平放在地板上的兩隻腳張開，距離可以容納跪在 Sebastian 兩腿之間的約會對象的肩膀。不幸的是，對方在下面做的事卻平平無奇。他又是嗯嗯啊啊又是喘息連連，彷彿以為他正在為成人影片試鏡，卻過度表演，聽來好假。Sebastian 受不了做作的男人。

他把酒杯放在邊桌上，將手指探入 Brian 深色的頭間拉扯，把自己的髖部往上推送，想把這個狀況導向明天 Hayley 問起時——她一定會問——也許有什麼值得跟她說的。Brian 的呻吟變得更大聲，那股顫動感覺不錯，但 Sebastian 還是無法進入狀況。

Brian 粗喘著放開他的老二，用一種他顯然自以為誘人的得意笑容低聲說：「你要幹我的臉嗎，教授？」

Sebastian 覺得噁心。「我的天，不要那樣叫我。」

「為什麼不行？」Brian 嘟嘴，在 Sebastian 老二的底側往上舔。「你本來就是啊。」

「因為我要站在一教室那樣叫我的學生面前，而且他們都是孩子。這太奇怪了。」

「年輕甜美的女學生嗎？」兩道眉毛下流地挑動。暗示明顯且並也不特別細膩。「我打賭他們全都為你神魂顛倒，根本沒在專心聽課。你有沒有⋯⋯？」

Sebastian 對他怒瞪。他現在蠻想給這個傢伙一拳，但他的老二暴露在外，硬挺聳立他們之間，著實尷尬。「不，我不和我的學生上床，你這個下流的王八蛋。」

「你肯定可以的。」他蹭了蹭 Sebastian 大腿的上部。「這麼他媽的性感，我肯定她們會大排長龍。」

「好了，夠了。」Sebastian 把他推開，穿上褲子。

「我們要到臥室繼續嗎？」

「是我要到臥室去。」Sebastian 站起來踩過他，一點也不在乎他的腿撞到了 Brian 的肩膀，微微將他碰倒。「你得回家了。」

「什麼？」

「感謝你那半調子的口活，還建議我應該幹一個青少年。」

Sebastian 轉身面對他，一隻手伸向大門。「現在請你給我滾出去。」

Brian 瞠目結舌。「等一下，你是認真的？我只不過是在開玩笑，你哪根筋不對啊！」

「看來我沒什麼幽默感。」

Brian 站起來，額頭因憤憤不悅，糾成一團。「你是真的要把我趕出去。」

「我是真的要把你趕出去。」

Brian 對他怒目相向，一邊憤怒地喃喃自語，一邊戲劇化地收拾他的東西，還有他和 Sebastian 接吻踉蹌進門時扯下的衣服。Sebastian 聽而不聞，用手指捋過頭髮。褲子裡不忠的老二依然硬著，嚴重削弱他想證明的自視清高的觀點。

「去你的，教授。」Brian 對他怒罵，憤然舉步從他身旁經過，往大門走去。

「把我的手機號碼扔了，Brian。」Sebastian 叫道。

他轉過身，又一個嚴厲的瞪視，說：「我的名字叫 Jake。」

Sebastian 眨了眨眼睛。「什麼？」

「你這是開什麼玩笑？十秒鐘前你的老二還在我的嘴巴裡，可是你竟然不知道我叫什麼名字？然後你竟然為了一個爛笑話把我趕出去。我蠻肯定我不是那個王八蛋，你也別太自以為是。」

「我從來沒說我不是個王八蛋。我說了要你滾出我家。」

「我的天。」Brian，Jake，管他是誰，翻了個白眼，轉身離開，奮力把門關上。

Sebastian 吐出一口氣，再次注視桌上的餐盒，隨即大聲笑了出來。笑這個夜晚如何變成一場災難，笑自己顯然比一個認為權力不均的不軌性行為有趣的傢伙還惡劣，也笑他如今有故事可以跟明早打電話來要求細節的 Hayley 分享。他開始整理環境，把餐盒疊起來扔進垃圾桶，把桌上的食物碎屑擦掉，然後替自己倒了一杯份量不小的 40 號黑麥威士忌，一飲而盡。尚未晚上十點，他已經決定結束這一天上床睡覺。外頭依然雷聲隆隆。他真的、真的很討厭大雷雨。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Sebastian 第一次見到他的時候，是在宴會的另一端。學校每年都會舉行一場歡迎晚宴，歡迎返校執教的教授與初來乍到的新人。Sebastian 無法忍受這種場合。這所學校有很多事情是他無法忍受的。這裡古板拘謹、矯情做作，而且充滿菁英主義。他有時候也會有以上表現，但至少他還有良心，不會到處炫耀特權。至少他還有自知之明，會意識到自己的勢利眼並對自己的表現不滿。這裡的很多學生跟學校本身一樣讓人難以忍受，尤其是那些家族世代都在這裡受教育的學生。他們自命當然，要求不勞而穫的特別待遇和成績，滔滔不絕地針對平權法案等議題發表保守論據，同時又漠視他們全是靠特權優勢才能在這裡佔有一席之地。然而，Sebastian 也是因為耶魯的影響力和地位而接受了這裡的工作，所以如此抱怨他著實站不住腳。他依然非常厭惡。

此時並非聖誕季節，但宴會廳以閃閃發光的迷你燈泡點綴，與其說這是為國內多個才高大學的學者所舉行的正式晚宴，Sebastian 覺得這更像是什麼次等的高中舞會。他站在角落裡審視人群中的新臉孔，在他身邊的 Hayley 穿了一件令人迷醉的綠色禮服。他並不想跟他們新人交談，但了解經費競爭對手有哪些人總是好的。

「這裡不是奧斯卡，妳知道吧。」他歪著嘴說。

「你穿了西裝禮服。」Hayley 指出。

「沒錯，因為這種事男人沒有選擇。跟正式晚禮服還是有所不同，妳看起來像是應該走紅毯。」

「少在那裡蕩婦羞辱我，我看起來美極了。」

「天啊，我沒有。」他翻了個白眼，隨即又注視著她，讓她看見他的誠意。「我就是這個意思。跟這裡的任何一個人比起來，妳的美是天差地別，這太不公平了。」

「謝謝你，親愛的。」她朝他眨眨眼。「你看起來很帥。」

「謝謝。」

「你的夏天過得如何？」她問道，彷彿她毫不知情，彷彿他們並沒有經常聊天並且有整整兩週一起在墨西哥的海灘上共度。她跟他一樣，不喜歡閒談。她是在嘲弄這種行為。事實上，她比他更擅長此事。

「很有生產力。」

「那也太無聊了。」

「怎麼了，妳想要聽聽我參加的那些地下雜交嗎？」

她的眼睛亮了起來。「對啊，拜託你。」

「這個嘛，我沒辦法，因為我並沒參加。」

「真是太悲慘。」她輕晃手裡的那杯紅酒，端莊地啜飲一口，總是在這種場合熟練地扮演社交名媛的角色，但 Sebastian 對她的了解不僅於此。他自他們在布朗大學在一起的第一年就認識他，他知道她風趣幽默、冰雪聰明，他也知道她會喝啤酒，可以出口成髒，但限身邊沒有那種認為女性須有教養，還會因爲這些行為而輕視她的人。

「我上星期完成了手稿，寄給編輯了。」Sebastian 指出。「我可以跟妳說這件事，還是妳只關心我是否找到新的人來幹？」

「我兩者都關心，親愛的。逃避問題的人是你。」

「好，我去了幾個約會。妳大部分都知道了因為我早就告訴妳了。高興了吧！」

「有遇到有意思的人嗎？」

「我不會那樣形容。」

「有遇到床上功夫特別好的人嗎？」她咧嘴露出俏皮的笑容。

「事實上，有。」Sebastian 嘆道。「但還不至於有意思到可以有第二次約會。」

「你還真可愛。」

「妳這是在說妳之所以結婚是因為他的老二很厲害？」

她繼續對他咧著嘴笑，但隨即讓步。「好啦。你說的沒錯，你得先喜歡對方才行。你那天晚上不是遇到一個嗎？結果怎樣？」

「終於。我以為妳忘記了。」Sebastian 喝了一口的伏特加蘇打水。「我隔天早上還在期待一通一直沒有打來的電話。」

Hayley 向自己的禮服示意。「我正在試衣服。你以為這身引人注目的打扮三、兩天的準備就夠了嗎？我偶爾也無法以你為優先的。很抱歉讓你失望了。」

「那天晚上是一場災難，感謝詢問。」

「怎麼說呢？」

Sebastian 又翻了個白眼，決定目前先不探討。「倒是你老公在哪裡？」

這回換她翻白眼。「一如往常，遇到這種場合就會被拉著到處展示。你知道他們聘請他只是為了吹噓這裡不再是種族歧視根深蒂固的學府。這有什麼好吹噓的？」

Sebastian 的目光隨著她落在 Anthony 的身上。耶魯美式足球隊的總教練，既不是白人，也不是名門望族，被學校的校長在派對上到處拖著走。

「並不是說他不應該得到這份工作，但那不是他被聘請的原因。」她繼續憤恨地說道。「都已經是第三個球季了，他們依舊把他當做什麼新發明到處炫耀。」

「我們可以去解救他。」Sebastian 的話才剛說完，Anthony 看來已經將自己從花瓶任務擺脫，從一個服務生的托盤上拿了兩杯香檳，在走過來的路上全都一飲而盡。他把空酒杯放在另一個托盤上，但表情看似想要戲劇化地將酒杯往身後扔，讓它們在大理石地板上碎裂成片。

「我要起訴精神傷害。」他在接近他們身邊的時候說道。他和 Sebastian 握手並親吻 Hayley 的臉頰。

「我知道你在說笑，可是你應該這麼做。」Sebastian 說道。「他們對待你的方式太噁心了。」

「Seb 剛剛跟我說了他的下一本書，還有令人失望的感情生活。」Hayley 向 Anthony 說明。

「我並沒有說失望。」

「就我對你們的了解，我肯定 Sebastian 其實是想跟妳聊聊他的新書，而妳一直纏著他問他的感情生活。」他把手臂圈在 Hayley 的腰際，她不滿地抗議，Sebastian 則為自己獲得平反洋洋得意。

他們接下來的拌嘴很輕易就被充耳不聞。Sebastian 正在啜飲手上的酒，突然抬頭之際，那些聲音逐漸退去，完全消失。他注意到高大的身形和寬厚的肩膀，還有往後梳的深色金髮和貼著稜角分明的下額，修剪整齊的鬍子。霎時間，他眼前所見的一切全都退散成模糊的影子。時間如同電影情節變得緩慢。他無法移開目光，怔怔注視著那個男人與人握手、微笑，被一名年長的女人到處介紹。Sebastian 應該知道女人的名字，卻一時想不起來。窄小的髖部與修長的雙腿，還有那麼寬闊的胸膛，Sebastian 好想在上面小憩。那套剪裁完美的西裝在他身上好看得讓人心醉神迷，而且無濟於隱藏衣料下明顯魁梧的身材。Sebastian 的雙手渴望觸摸，渴望將他身上的西裝脫去，漸漸顯露在雕琢精緻的肌肉上伸展開的光滑白皙的肌膚。他知道肯定是那樣，單是這麼想就已經讓他饞涎欲滴了。

「你不會介意的，對吧，Seb？」Hayley 正在問他。Sebastian 也只聽見一半，因為即使他們各在宴會廳的一端，他們之間的距離仍近得足以讓 Sebastian 注意到碩大的手和纖長手指，還有燦爛的孩子氣笑容。是那個笑容讓他淪陷的。每當 Sebastian 感到孤獨，對自己深惡痛絕得想要冒險破壞自己的聲譽的時候，他間中會到夜店去。精雕細琢的身材在那裡舉目皆是。雙手劃過起伏的腹肌和凸起的肩膀感覺很棒，他從不拒絕，可是那個笑容啊。那麼炫目迷人，閃爍著誠意，讓他看起來像是在大喜之日情緒激動的新郎，或剛考到駕照的少年，或聖誕節早上的小孩。既年輕又溫柔甜蜜。他這輩子大概沒見過更英俊的美男子了。他大概也中風了。

「地球呼叫 Seabass。」Anthony 戳他。見 Sebastian 沒有反應，他的目光隨著 Sebastian 的視線看去，想要了解他究竟在看什麼。他隨即大聲笑了出來。「喔喔。目標鎖定。」

「嘿，別這樣說。」Sebastian 抗議道，卻還是沒有回頭看他的朋友們。「聽起來好像我是在獵補人類。」

「喔，那是⋯⋯什麼⋯⋯ Evans。」Hayley 說道。「想不起名字。今年新來的。」

「為什麽妳會知道而我卻一無所知？」

「因為我關心系所公告。」

「等等，他在我們系上？」Sebastian 的心跳加速並且終於將目光移開，看著 Hayley。

「他是中世紀史專家。」她咧著嘴笑。「我們要不要過去自我介紹？」

「當然不要。」

「呦齁，他臉紅了。」Anthony 取笑道，雙臂抱著 Hayley，兩人對他笑得合不攏嘴。Sebastian 肯定需要新朋友。

「我知道那個表情。」他威脅道。意指他們倆，但更是針對 Hayley。「我發誓，你們如果想替我和他牽線⋯⋯」

「那你就自己過去跟他說話啊！」

「說什麼呢，請問？我慾火中燒，你英俊瀟灑？」

Hayley 咯咯笑。「你是紐約時報的暢銷作家，我相信你會想到比那個更有說服力的句子。再說，他可能也是只愛男人，而且慾火中燒。」

「他不是。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「因為我不可能那麼幸運。別提了，Hales，我是認真的。」

「如果我不依呢？」

「我會跟你老公說我們念大學的時候有過一腿。」

「啥，什麼？」Anthony 問道。

Hayley 的眉毛都挑到頭髮裡了。「搞什麼啊，我們根本沒有！」

「沒錯，可是現在話題已經改了。」Sebastian 看著他們臉上的表情，笑容得意。

「很好笑。可是意思收到了。」Anthony 又吻了穩 Hayley 的臉頰，在她的肌膚上說：「我們就放他一馬，好吧，寶貝？」

Hayley 雖有所抱怨，卻還是答應了。Sebastian 看得出來她根本無意放過他。她今晚會暫時收手，但他這個話題會沒完沒了。

接下來的一個小時，Sebastian 跟其他同事閒聊，盡量避免用眼角餘光觀察那個什麼 Evans 並且徹底失敗。他在某一刻剛好靠得夠近，可以更詳看對方的臉。他的眼睛好藍，他的鼻子上有一個凸塊，而且那個笑容照亮了他整張臉。這簡直是一場惡夢。全世界最糟糕的念頭就是暗戀同事了，尤其他還不知道那個人的名字，但為時已晚。他已經深深墜入了。他已經在想像那雙強壯有力的雙手在他的髖骨上，柔軟飽滿的嘴唇在其它各處，待 Hayley 允許他離開派對的時候，他已經有了向其它大學投履歷的念頭，只為了在整件事真正開始前敬而遠之。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Sebastian 第二次見到他的時候，已經是兩個多星期以後的事。他在人文系的教員休息室跟 Hayley 一起。那場晚宴之後，他算是成功阻止自己墜入全面的癡迷裡。他還是上網查了一下，因為他需要一個名字——Chris——並且花了相當難為情的長時間端詳檔案附上的照片，即使那張靜止的影像並未完全捕捉那雙藍色眼睛的光芒，或者他笑容裡的魅力。但後來學校開學了，Sebastian 忙碌於備課、記住學生名字、教授跨太平洋貿易王國複雜的經濟制度。他並沒有遺忘男人寬厚的肩膀和迷人的笑容，但他一直忙於其它事情，甘之如飴。雖然完全違背她的個性，但 Hayley 竟然信守承諾，確實不再提起這件事。Sebastian 不記得她最後一次這麼做是什麼時候。

一個晴朗的星期四上午，他正在喝辦公室難喝的咖啡，Hayley 則興致勃勃地與他分享她受邀前往在倫敦舉行的一場研討會演講，Evans 這時走了進來，Sebastian 差點兒把自己的舌頭吞下去。他轉過身以免對方看見他被噎著，而 Hayley 則把握機會，完全破壞她截至目前為止對此事的無動於衷，誇張揮手，邀請他過來。

「你是新來的！」她開朗地說道，好像他並不知道似的。她伸出自己的手，熱情地和他握手。「Hayley Atwell，我教文化人類學。」

「嗨。」他說道，漂亮的臉上是羞赧的微笑。「Chris Evans。呃，我大多教歐洲近代史。」

「我身邊這位努力呼吸的阿斗是 Sebastian Stan，教大西洋史。」

「嗨。」Sebastian 啞著嗓子說，清楚知曉自己淚眼汪汪、臉頰紅通通的樣子有多可笑。他想掐死 Hayley。

「你沒事吧！」Evans 問道，聲音聽起來充滿真誠的關心。理所當然。他的聲音和 Sebastian 想像的一模一樣——低沈、溫柔，宛如太陽西沈後輕柔的浪潮，宛如出自瓊瑤小說的情節。Sebastian 這下麻煩大了。

「嗯，被噎到了。」Sebastian 再次咳嗽，Evans 伸出他的手。Sebastian 非常不想碰他然後發現他的皮膚非常柔軟，可是他又很想因為不去碰也太奇怪了。

「我很討厭那樣。」Evans 微笑道。「很高興認識你。」

「跟我們一起坐吧。」Hayley 建議。「除非你趕著去哪裡？」

Evans 搖搖頭，坐了下來。站在幾英尺外， Sebastian 嗅得到他身上的香氣。樸實的木香和陽剛的修臉潤膚露，還有一股清香的肥皂味，應該是來自他的毛衣。毛衣是綠色的，而且緊身，袖子捲到壯碩的前臂，V 形領口露出一件格子襯衫，前兩顆釦子隨性解開。他的頭髮依舊往後梳，但不似在宴會上那般經過整理，看來較柔軟，有些許凌亂，像是有人用手指梳捋過。他今天戴了一副眼鏡，時尚的黑框，大小剛好顯露那雙青綠色的明眸，Sebastian 可以在其中泅泳。這可不妙，大大的不妙。簡直凶多吉少。Sebastian 肯定得立刻辭職，轉到另一所學校去，或者離開這個國家。

Haley 友善地和他聊天，用她的機智和口音，還有那個令人心醉的笑容把他迷住。Sebastian 用盡所有精力不讓自己目不專睛地注視到口水滴落下巴，看來像是剛從附近的精神病院逃出來的病患。他全身的血液衝腦，只聽見一半的對話。Evans 剛從加州搬過來。他的論文主題是貝葉掛毯，但 Sebastian 錯過了細節。好像還有家人住在附近。他試圖加入話題。他聽見自己的聲音回答問題，可是他緊張得無法完全知曉自己說了些什麼。顯然不是什麼令人尷尬的話，因為 Evans 一直對他微笑，再這樣下去，Sebastian 可需要一台救護車了。

Hayley 建議 Sebastian 帶 Evans 參觀校園的時候，他馬上回魂。「你初來乍到，應該覺得頗混亂。」她解釋道，甜蜜如糖的語氣掩飾淘氣的目的。眼前企圖擺佈的兩個男人，只有對她瞭如指掌的 Sebastian 一眼看穿她的意圖。

「我很肯定他並不需要我帶他參觀校園。」Sebastian 說。

與此同時，Evans 說：「喔，那實在太好了。」

聽見對方和自己同時開口，兩人四目相投。

「喔。」Evans 搖搖頭。「沒關係，我想你應該很忙。我的意思是——我也很忙。」

Sebastian 吞了吞口水，脹脹粗粗的，像是患了全世界第一宗瞬間發作的喉炎。「如果⋯⋯不，我——可以帶你參觀校園。如果你要的話。」

「你不介意嗎？如果太麻煩，我隨時可以參考地圖的。」又一個羞赧的笑容，泛著粉紅的臉頰。災難已經不足以形容了。

他硬是在臉上掛了一道他很肯定看起來很痛苦又勉強的微笑。Sebastian 聽見自己的說：「我不介意。」

「我明天一整天都有課，星期一怎樣？我下午沒課。」

「那是約會了。」Sebastian 說，隨即意識到自己說了什麼。他突然很想把自己從懸崖摔下去。

Evans 似乎並未發現。他點點頭，看看自己的錶。「我會發電郵給你。我得去上課了，真的很高興認識你們。」

「下回見了，Evans 教授。」Hayley 正式又誇張地向他道別，Evans 輕輕地笑了笑。

「Chris。」他糾正道。「回頭見。」

Chris 一離開，Sebastian 呻吟了一聲，把頭垂放在桌子上。坐在他身邊的 Hayley 嘎嘎笑，他好想把她從椅子上推下去。「妳非得那樣做嗎？在我他媽快被噎死的時候把他叫過來？」 

「不好意思喔，你應該感謝我才是。你永遠都不會鼓起勇氣主動出擊，你自己也知道的。然後有一天，你和他結婚後，你可以告訴他你之所以被噎到是因為你想舔過他那性感可口身軀的每一寸，然後你可以在派對上分享這個的可愛故事。」

「我要登報尋找新的好朋友。」

「你喜歡他。」她慫恿道，彷彿那是什麼新資訊。

「我當然他媽的喜歡他。」Sebastian 抱怨道，首次大聲承認這件事。「他性感得要命我好想死。我對他一無所知，可是我想邀請他和我一起去巴黎共度一週。」

「年輕的愛情啊。」她喟嘆道。「我真想念那股衝動。」

「全都給妳！妳要是沒發現的話，我並不覺得這有什麼好玩的。妳很清楚他大有可能是個直男吧！妳剛剛替我和一個可能是直男的傢伙安排了一個類似約會，對方還是同事。這簡直是一團糟。」

「他如果是直男，你的情況也不會比現在糟。」

「錯。我不能讓時光倒流，假裝沒見過他。」

Hayley 驚訝到下巴掉了下來，嘴唇彎成一個嘴巴張開的笑容「你現在到底是誰？我看過你打情罵俏的樣子，你總是油嘴滑舌，充滿自信，跟現在這個樣子完全不一樣。Seb，我有一次還親眼目睹你只用一個眼神就勾引了坐在酒吧另一頭的男人。你跟對方沒說上兩句話，他就跟你回家了。」

「感謝妳指出我有多麽墮落。」

「不，親愛的，我並不是說那是個問題。你對這個男人這麼著迷，而且你對他一無所知，其實還蠻⋯⋯蠻可愛的。」

「一點也不可愛，簡直糟透了，而且結局會很慘，這全是妳的錯。」Sebastian 站了起來。「我愛你，可是我現在要氣沖沖地離開這裡。」

他離開休息室，聽見她對他嚷嚷什麼不要逃避真相。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者碎碎唸：Chris 在課堂上有一段關於 fact 和 truth 的分析，希望翻譯可以表達他的意思。另外，有沒有人一邊翻譯一邊自己唸台詞的？>"<  
> 什麼地方翻譯有誤，請務必讓我知道，謝謝。

「他們真的相信這些嗎？」坐在第三排的一個學生問道。

Chris 看著她，思索片刻——這一班有將近四十名學生，但他一直很努力記住他們每個人的名字。這個大三課程是關於近代世界的宗教，學期才剛開始，可是截至目前為止，他非常喜歡這群學生。他們看來對教材資料很感興趣，也很投入，這樣的態度讓 Chris 對接下來的學期充滿希望。他迫不及待關於神職人員納妾的課程單元。他知道有幾個女學生將會有相當強烈的意見。

「Kayla？」他說道，只有一半把握自己把名字說對了，但她點點頭。他誇張舉拳，以示勝利，全班哄堂大笑。「妳指的是那些關於《聖經》的內容嗎？」

「教會在他們的生活裡是相當重要的一環，」她進一步說明。「我在想人們是真的相信《聖經》裡面所說的，還是他們只能接受，因為他們並沒有選擇。」

「簡短的答案是，我們得假設他們確實相信《聖經》，因為我們並沒有什麼資料顯示其它可能。可是妳說的沒錯，那是他們日常生活中必須的一環，宗教的影響力在當時更勝於現今。我們可以推測他們到底有什麼想法，可是沒有證據，一切也只是猜測而已。」

「可是他們的確相信那些稀奇古怪的東西，不是嗎？」一個名叫 Caleb 的男生插話。「鬼啊法術啊召喚魔鬼啊，還有他媽的⋯⋯」他話語漸弱，這才有所意識並為自己在班上說了髒話而不好意思。

「是的，他們相信各種各樣的東西，現今大部分人會認為是他媽的胡說八道。」Chris 確認道，教室裡又一陣哄堂大笑，讓他笑逐顏開。

「所以呢，你如果相信有魔鬼，處女生子就一點也不奇怪了。」Caleb 繼續說道，臉頰依然泛紅。

「沒錯。」Chris 認真地點頭。他把自己推上桌子，將眼鏡摘下放在身邊。「關於中世紀的思維，有一點是我們難以理解的。我們現今對『事實』這個概念的了解在當時是不存在的。他們並沒有這個字彙。我們是科學革命的產物。有一群人想要整頓他們對世界的理解，比如事實，還有證據的重要性。我們就是這個行動的產物。」

「科學的方式。」Kayla 說。

Chris 肯定地指向她。「沒錯。如果我明天來上課，跟你們說我看見一隻會飛的長頸鹿，我如果無法證明，你們也不會相信我，因為這就是現代思維的運作方式。我們已經被訓練對沒有親眼看見的事抱持懷疑的態度。中古世紀的思維並不是那樣運作的。《聖經》裡的故事未必需要根據《聖經》所描述的那樣一字不差地發生過，才能呈現更大程度的事實。以諾亞方舟的故事打個比方。多個文化的古老文獻確實紀錄了一場大規模的洪水，但當時是否發生了一場把整個地球陸地淹沒的全球性洪水，還有把每一種動物成雙裝載的方舟呢？當然沒有，那太荒謬了。可是那並不是重點。生活在十二世紀的人並不關心那個故事是否有根據或是否能被證明。他們不在乎事實，他們在乎的是某件事到底是不是真的。真相不需要被證明，因為那並不是目的。我知道這些東西在我們的耳裡聽起來都一樣，可是在中古世界卻不是那麼回事。」

「好複雜。」

Chris 對開口的女孩注視半晌，隨即咒罵自己。「對不起，我想不起來。」

「Lily。」

「Lily！我會記住的。妳說的沒錯，的確極其複雜。我整個學術生涯都想要理解這一點，可是我大概永遠都無法做到。歷史很有意思。我們全都是抱持內在偏差進來的。即使我們盡量避免這麼做。人類思維並不存在真實的客觀性。我們都有一個從我們的環境發展而來的世界觀。我們的父母、我們的老師、我們的社會、我們從媒體，從新聞上看見的東西。它們全都混合在一起，像一個泡泡把我們包圍，所以每一次我們觀察一件事，我們都是透過那個泡泡觀察的，它扭曲了我們想要理解的東西。一個歷史學家的目標是要確保那個泡泡越薄越好，是要盡你所能不讓你的世界觀影響你的研究，但同時也要明白那個泡泡不會永遠消失。過去有太多事情是我們做為 2018 年的人類無法真正理解的，因為要跳脫我們自己的想法，根據古代人的背景去看待他們是不可能的。」

「可是我們也不能因為一件事並沒有被記錄下來就假設那件事並不存在，對嗎？」Lily 問道。她皺眉蹙額，像是希望自己接下來要說的話並不會太愚蠢。「我的意思是，過於重視文獻紀錄和官方文件把女人從歷史上抹滅掉，不是嗎？」

「是的！」Chris 大聲表示，很清楚自己正笑得合不攏嘴。「這一點很棒，完全正確。如果只看表面，你會以為女人是到二十世紀才存在，這當然並不正確。女人在中古世紀所有的社會領域相當重要，他們投入公共層面、封建經濟、君主宮廷。她們在古代社會扮演的各種有意思的角色，你如果只看官方紀錄，很容易就被忽略。」

Lily 低頭看著她的課桌，但 Chris 看見了她臉上的笑容。她為自己感到驕傲，可以讓她有這種感覺，他內心很是欣喜。

他瞄了瞄手錶，不情願地發現他們只剩幾分鐘時間。「好啦，各位，我們時間差不多了。大家今天表現很棒。下週五交作業，別忘了，我們要的是架構，還有強而有力、綜觀全局的觀點。單是重述文獻資料是不夠的，我要你去思考你閱讀的資料，去質疑資料的內容。我要你給我你自己的分析。如果有疑問，可以來找我。」

室內一陣喧譁。他的學生收拾東西，互相聊天，慢慢步出講堂。Chris 把他在黑板上寫的內容擦掉，關掉投影機，拔掉他的筆電，收進包包裡。有兩個女生在離開的時候對他投以無庸置疑是挑逗的笑容。Chris 盡量以專業、友善的態度回應。對於學生暗戀他這件事，他並不陌生，但總是覺得不自在。他無論如何是不會有踰矩行為的，但他們年輕、無助，讓他處境為難。幾年前，他在上一所學校獲得第一手經驗，了解到要果決但溫柔地拒絕他們並非易事。這種事需要小心處理。最後一組學生離開後，他把燈關掉，把門帶上，依然微笑，心不在焉。他在走廊上向左轉的時候，撞上了什麼厚實的東西。他差點兒掉了包包，所幸及時抓住。他抬頭看見昨天才在教師休息室遇到的那個男人的臉。

「靠，對不起，你沒事吧！」Chris 哀嘆。

「啊呦。」Sebastian 表示道。他正在搓揉胸口的正下方被 Chris 的手肘撞到的部位，但他的表情饒有興味。「過馬路的時候請注意兩邊方向。」

「對不起。」Chris 又不好意思地說了一次。

Sebastian 搖搖頭。「我還死不了。」

Chris 一時不知所錯，不曉得該說些什麼。他從昨天早上就被有些這個男人傾倒。他想著會在教師休息室找到難喝的咖啡，而不是年紀與他相仿，而且相當、極其英俊，同樣教授歷史的同事。看來柔軟的蓬薍棕髮、熱切的灰藍色眼睛、高聳的顴骨、黝黑的皮膚，飽滿的嘴唇。跟他坐在一起的女人——Hayley——也同樣迷人。她讓他想起了老電影裡的奧黛麗・赫本：衣著無懈可擊、紅棕髮造型完美、豔紅的嘴唇，動人的笑容。被她叫住走過去的時候，他隱隱覺得自己彷彿走進了電影片場。Chris 當時坐在桌子上嘗試與他們聊天，盡量不被自己的舌頭噎著。他至今仍不確定自己是否說了什麼令人尷尬的話，因為這場巧遇有些模糊不清，他也只記得結尾。

「課上得順利嗎？」Sebastian 問道，向 Chris 剛剛走出來的講堂點點頭。

「其實，很棒。」Chris 感覺一抹笑容在自己的臉上漾開。「這些孩子很聰明。剛剛的討論很精彩。」

Sebastian 點點頭。他的臉上有一種難以解讀的表情，看著 Chris 的眼睛明亮懾人，彷彿可以看穿他。

「嘿，呃。」Chris 有些不好意思。「你星期一有點被硬凹帶我參觀校園。我是離開後才意識到的。你如果不想這麼做，別勉強自己。」

Sebastian 蹙眉。「不，我⋯⋯我想。我的意思是，這裡⋯⋯我幾年前剛來這裡的時候也很新，整個校園實在很太大了，所以。這裡很容易迷路。我真的不介意。」

「我那天還真的迷路了。」Chris 坦承道。「我想找建築系圖書館，結果卻跑到什麼科學實驗室。一群穿著實驗袍的人把我當三頭怪看。」

Sebastian 的臉上出現一道笑容，眼角的皺褶那麼好看，Chris 的心臟漏跳一拍。

「對了，我看了你那本關於海地革命的書。」他說道，抑制想要滔滔不絕讚美的慾望。他也讀了書評，知道那本書大受好評。幾乎全球一致認同，迅速被譽為對該領域有重大影響。Chris 當時閱讀的時候深受吸引，如今見到這本出色作品的作者，更是肅然起敬。

Sebastian 挑起一道眉毛。「從昨天開始？」

Chris 輕笑。「不是。是上個冬天，書剛問世的時候。那並不是我擅長的領域，所以我知道的並不多，但內容相當吸引人。我根本停不下來。」

那個奇怪的表情又佔據 Sebastian 的臉。他看來既高興又驚訝，還有一種 Chris 無法辨識的情緒。「謝謝。真的，你⋯⋯謝謝你的讚美。」

「我昨晚回到家才想起來你是誰。我就覺得你的名字很耳熟，但我是經過書架看到那本書的時候才想起來的。」

「變成粉絲被迷倒了嗎？」Sebastian 開玩笑道，既挖苦又自貶得可愛。他顯然以為他得到的評語應該與 Chris 的話完全相反才是，但他卻大錯特錯。

Chris 反駁他自己並不值得崇拜的暗示，答道：「嗯，差不多是那樣。你的書真的很棒。」

Sebastian 嘴唇緊抿，低頭看了看他的鞋子，隨即抬頭透過睫毛看著 Chris。「我得走了。」他說道，語氣聽來有些遺憾。這也許只是 Chris 一廂情願的想法。「五分鐘後有課。」

Chris 點點頭。「嗯，好。」

「我今天發電郵給你，告訴你星期一在哪裡和我碰面。」

「聽起來不錯。」

他從走廊上離開將近二十分秒後，Chris 才發現自己正在目送他離開，好像什麼浪漫兮兮電影裡的男主角。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Chris 把餐具放進洗碗機並且啟動後撥打他弟弟的號碼。電話在他的耳畔響著，洗碗機嗡嗡運作，Dodger 則用爪子拍打拉門，想要出去。Chris 把手機夾在耳朵和肩膀之間，將玻璃門拉開。他把門關上，隔離九月冷颼颼的風，Scott 在此際接聽電話。

「你真的在星期五晚上坐在家裡打電話給你的家人？」

「你顯然也是。」

「笑你自己吧，我晚點有約會。」Scott 得意地說。

「晚點？快九點了。」

「同志約會都在太陽下山後才開始的。我們跟吸血鬼差不多。」

Chris 嗤笑，卻不曉得該如何回應。

「怎樣？剛開始上課的幾個星期還好嗎？」

「非常好。」Chris 誠實地說。「高年級的課特別棒。我原本以為會教到一群無聊的有錢小孩，可是我不應該有這種想法。一年級的課是有那種小孩，可是上我的課的學生大多數很棒。」

「也許因為你就是一個好老師。」

「我希望兩者皆是。」

「有沒有性感的女教授？」

與其說 Chris 看得見，不如說他聽得出 Scott 意有所指的表情。即使相隔千里，即使隔著電話線，依然毋庸置疑。他咬了咬臉頰內側，胸口一陣翻騰。他的答案並非謊言，但也不是全部的事實，所以他仍覺得齷齪不堪。他厭惡對自己的家人保密，尤其是 Scott。「我那天認識了一個人類學教授，漂亮得好像電影明星。她的名字叫 Hayley，可是她的手上戴了一隻戒指。」

Scott 同情地嗯了一聲。「真可惜。繼續找吧。你這麼優秀，那所學校裡一定有人想一親芳澤的。」

「謝謝你，我想。我就接受這個讚美，雖然從你嘴巴裡說出來很奇怪。」

「不幸的是，我得棄你不顧了。Kevin 過幾分鐘會來接我。」Scott 戲劇化地說出那個名字。

「你讓他過來接你？萬一他是個變態呢？你不想自己開車嗎？」

「你以為我是在橋下還是什麼地方認識這些男生嗎？他不是殺人狂，他是稅務律師，養了兩隻貓。我覺得我會蠻安全的。」

「真的假的？聽起來很無聊。」

「你沒見過他的腹肌。」

Chris 噗哧一聲。「你是在健身房的更衣室釣到他的，對吧？」

「我才不會回答這個問題。」Scott 說道，即表示 Chris 所言不假。「明天打電話給我，我會告訴你所有精彩細節。晚安了，還有拜託你趕快找個上床，省得我老替你覺得難過。也差不多兩年了，兄弟，我不曉得你怎麼還活著。」

「好。我盡量。」一股熟悉的罪惡感在他的胸口酸澀灼燒。他掛上電話，把 Dodger 叫進屋裡，人狗一起捲縮在沙發上。他選了一部紀錄片來看，內容述說一個九零年代發起的日本死亡崇拜，然後非常堅決地不去想藍色的眼睛和柔軟的棕髮和揶榆的笑容。若有人問起，他是不費吹灰之力達成的。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期一上午的課堂上，Chris 苦惱地發現汗水滲透了他的灰色襯衫。那是一年級關於工業革命的課，基本上是頗容易的一堂課。學生甚至鮮少發問。大多時候，他站在講台上講課，以準備好的內容喋喋不休地說著 泰勒主義以及全球資本主義的崛起，很少偏離主題。他按了按遙控器，身後的投影幕換到下一張投影。他若讓眼睛失焦，可以輕易地假裝他正在鏡子前面練習講課，忽略有近兩百雙眼睛集中在他身上的事實。實際上，也沒有那麼多雙眼睛，因為他們大多正低頭專注於他們的 MacBook。有些正在做筆記，其他人極可能在使用推特或 iMessage 或其它應用程序，完全無視他的上課內容。他通常會因此感到惱怒，因為大部分孩子的父母可是付了荒謬的金額讓他們進入這所學校的。他本身的工人階級背景絕對沒有能力讓他進入一所學費與這裡相當天價的學校，所以他認為他們應該至少珍惜在這裡受教育的機會。今天，他一反常態地並不在意。他的心思在別處。

謝天謝地，他的車上有一件備用毛衣，塞在運動袋裡皺成一團。可是在他不斷地搖晃下，那些皺褶大多消失不見。他把毛衣套在他穿著的襯衫上，花了虛榮的幾分鐘從車子左邊的後視鏡注視著自己，把毛衣下的襯衫領子拉出撫平。他捲起兩邊袖子，以他希望看來特意的方式將襯衫袖口挽毛衣上，好像他本來就是這身穿著，而不是臨時搭配以掩飾尷尬的汗漬。

他和 Sebastian 約在總圖書館的門口碰面。那裡是 Chris 除了自己的辦公室和這個學期上課的教室之外，少數他真正知道位置的地方。Sebastian 神采煥發，Chris 早該預料到，但因為他的腦子想要保護他免於某種毀滅，他並未有此預期。合身的黑色牛仔褲和酒紅色的高領毛衣，搭配光亮的皮鞋，Sebastian 看來應該屬於雜誌內頁，相較之下，Chris 覺得自己衣冠不整。 這是另一件他搬來這裡未預期的事。 他以為大多數同事會是年紀較長，學有專精的學者，穿著過時又不合身的西裝，戴著牛角鏡框的眼鏡而且一頭毛躁灰髪。他沒想到會有像 Sebastian 和 Hayley 這種閒暇之餘可以當 Gucci 或 Hugo Boss 模特兒的同事。他極可能不是唯一有學生對他們產生不當幻想的老師。

Sebastian 對他展露的笑容燦爛明亮，也讓他的雙眼炯炯有神。「準備好了嗎？」

「真的很感謝你。」Chris 說，又至少第五次補充道：「你真的不需要這麼做。」

「你不想和我相處嗎？」Sebastian 問道，像是半開玩笑半認真詢問。「因為我可以找其它事做⋯⋯」

「不，那不是⋯⋯」Chris 嘆了一口氣，隨即大笑。「不，我想。我並沒有立場拒絕朋友的邀約，尤其我沒什麼朋友。」

「我們應該戴那種一人半顆心的閨蜜項鍊，正式成為朋友。」Sebastian 的聰明機智有一種自謙的特質，像是他是自己每一個笑話取笑的對象。Chris 從不覺得這個特質有何吸引人之處，但他可能錯了。

Sebastian 帶他參觀耶魯腹地廣袤的校園，向 Chris 指出他或許需要注意的建築，但 Chris 無法用心專注，更無法牢牢記住。 他勉強把口述歷史中心記錄在腦子裡，還有系所的健身房和一棟主建築內的行政辦公區。他盡量記住其它建築，但恐怕失敗得相當徹底。他反正還是要參考地圖的，盡管這場導覽的宗旨是要免除他對地圖的需要。失敗的部分原因歸咎於他，大部分是因為校園比他過去習慣的要大上許多，而且極可能沒有人可以第一次就摸清路線的。幸好，誠如 Sebastian 指出的，Chris 並不需要熟悉文學院以外的建築和教室。理學院和法學院的建築固然好看，但 Chris 應該沒有前往拜訪的原因。

「除非你開始跟化學系的教授約會。」Sebastian 允許特殊案例。「其實，他們系上真的有一個長得很漂亮的，我想她的名字叫 Miranda。你如果要的話，我可以問問 Hayley 她是否單身。她對每個人都很熟悉。」

不知該作何反應，Chris 並沒答話。Sebastian 偏頭看著他好半晌，彷彿在他的臉上尋找什麼重要的東西，才終止這個話題。他們最後來到一個庭院，拿著從書店附近的星巴克外賣亭買的咖啡，一起坐在長凳上。擔心自己聽起來敷衍，Chris 並沒有把話說出口，但截至目前為止，他所見到的一切跟他搬來紐哈芬之前所預期的幾乎大同小異。宏偉的古老建築和鐘樓、雅緻的老舊紅磚和蔓延藤蔓、廣闊的花園。這裡遠比他過去所見的校園還要雄偉壯觀，更勝他還是一名學生的時候。他並未預期的是 Sebastian。他們上週初次見面時，他看來禮貌但有些冷漠，Chris 並沒有期望他會是個熱情體貼、心地善良的人。一旦話題從 Chris 社交生活貧乏的玩笑話轉移到較重要的議題，先前的嘲諷語氣消失，顯露骨子裡那個真誠的人。

「你從哪來？」Sebastian 問道，像是猜出 Chris 對於一所東岸學校該是什麼模樣的想法。他的聲音很好聽，清晰低沉又悅耳。

「波士頓。」

「哈佛？」

Chris 皺起鼻子，發現他誤解了他的意思，討厭讓他失望。「不，我的意思是我在波士頓長大。」

「喔。」一股安靜的氣息在他們之間吐出，Sebastian 隨即輕輕地笑了出來。「其實，經你這麼一說，我倒是聽出口音了。」

「我回到家的時候就會出現。」Chris 微笑。他並不完全厭惡這一點。他知道和家人相處太久之後，自己聽起來會是什麼樣子，他一點也不介意。他只希望他沒有離開他們太久，導致那個方言口音消失。如今搬回到康乃狄克州，短期內應該不會發生。「但你指的是什麼學校？」

「是啊，可是如今看來倒像是做作的問題了。」

「我是在麥基爾（McGill University）取得我的博士學位。」

Sebastian 的眉頭蹙起一陣子，像是正在努力回想。「加拿大？」

Chris 哈哈大笑。「對你來說還不夠好嗎？那可是當地最好的學校。」

「嘿，我可沒那樣說。」Sebastian 舉起雙手，紙杯仍夾在拇指和食指之間。「我肯定那是一所享譽盛名的學校。可是，所以，這是你的長春藤盟校初體驗了。」

「的確是。我猜你不是第一次了？」

「普林斯頓。大學是布朗。你也不用太欽佩，我只是剛好父母很有錢。」 Sebastian 翻了個白眼，同時貶低自己的能力和背景。

「有錢世家？」

Sebastian 臉上的笑容微弱但柔和。「其實，不是。移民。我在羅馬尼亞出生，在那裡一直待到青春期。我們在九零年代搬來這裡之後，我的繼父創辦了一家科技公司，剛好走運。」

「喔。」Chris 皺眉。Sebastian 沒有什麼口音的想法掠過他的腦子，但他並未大聲說出來。「對不起，那樣聽起來大概很勢利眼。」

Sebastian 搖搖頭，笑容更加燦爛。「要在這個地方聽起來很勢利眼，你要更惡劣許多才行。」

「明白。」

「我並不喜歡那個部分。」Sebastian 的拇指劃過咖啡杯的蓋子，怔怔注視。Chris 也是同樣動作。「那些優越感。」

「至少你看來很稱職。」Chris 有些後悔，想到那句評語將被如何解讀，他暗暗詛咒自己。「那句話應該是恭維，雖然聽起來並不像。」

「有時候會比較容易融入其中。與其逆流而上，不如隨波逐流。」他聽來有些難過，雖不願意承認，Chris 感同身受。他不喜歡加州把他改變成的那個人。

他可以想像 Sebastian 脫除昂貴時裝，在家裡穿著籃球短褲和一件破舊汗衫的舒適自在。浮現在他腦子裡的畫面有些過於吸引人。

「我對這裡其它地方並不熟悉，其實還有我沒有理由過去的其它系所。」Sebastian 啜飲一口咖啡，Chris 看得過於仔細。「可是如果你要的話，我們可以隨處看看？」

「不用了，沒關係。這樣已經夠了，我不想打擾你太久。」Chris 試圖向他微笑。他試圖展露表達感激但隨性的笑容，而且恐怕失敗。反之，他大概看起來很積極、過度熱情，而且太過開心。他開心的時候總是表現得太明顯，有時候還會把人嚇跑，這是他最不想發生的事。Sebastian 有非常好看的嘴唇，但 Chris 也想要結識朋友，而這個人頗有這個潛力，所以若因為暗戀第一個主動陪伴他的男生而破壞這個機會，Chris 未免太蠢了。

「我是同性戀。」Sebastian 突然說道，隨即翻了白眼，捏了捏鼻樑。「對不起。天啊，我並不是有意要那樣脫口而出的。」

Chris 血管裡的血液彷彿停止流動。「呃。好。」

「我並不是⋯⋯直男有時候會因此表現得很奇怪。我並不是說你會，我只是不希望你從別人那裡知道，並且以為我對你有所隱瞞是因為我以為你會表現很奇怪。因為我並不是⋯⋯在隱瞞。我的意思是，我沒有到處宣揚，可是大家都知道這件事。我在胡言亂語，我要閉嘴了。」他看來對自己很惱怒。

「那⋯⋯那很好。你沒有隱瞞。」Chris 不曉得該說些什麼。他腦子裡的每一個細胞正對他大聲嚷嚷，要他糾正 Sebastian 以為他是直男的臆測，可是他開口的時候，那些話卻說不出口。「我不會⋯⋯這對我並不重要。我只是想讓你知道。」

Sebastian 看著他，只是一下下，藍色的眼睛浮現猶豫，Chris 好想抓住他，將那些焦慮不安吻去。他卻反而動也不動，他好想踢自己一腳。他若有任何勇氣，當下可以說的話很多。可是他沒有。


	4. Chapter 4

他是被口袋裡手機的震動嚇到的。他考慮不接聽，因為不用看也知道是誰打給他。距離 Chris 離開已經過了十五分鐘，Sebastian 一直坐在那張長凳上，注視著草坪對面建築攀滿常春藤的那一面，思緒飄到無關緊要的不知處。他應該起身回去辦公室。或者回家。或者只是動一下。他反而放空，直到大腿上的震動粗魯地將他從白日夢喚醒。

他若忽略這通電話，下場會更糟，所以他並沒有。「幹嘛？」他的語氣很衝，說出來語比他所想的還要躁怒。

他可以聽見 Hayley 在翻白眼。「好啦，臭臉王。我猜那表示約會失敗了。」

Sebastian 嘆了一口氣。恰恰是失敗的相反，這正是問題所在。「根本不是約會。」

「在你的定義裡也許不是。快說，到底是什麼問題？他是川普的支持者嗎？他說了『盡管如此』（註一）嗎？」

「我念研究所的時候並不是因為對方說了『盡管如此』才跟那個男生分手的。」

「隨你怎麼說。」

Sebastian 用閒置的手推入髮梢，突然有一股想要從長凳滑下去，直到躺在地上的衝動。他才不需要在自己正在經歷存在危機的時候，有個他教的學生從面前路過。「他是直男，這是問題所在。」

「你怎麼知道？」Hayley 追問。

「因為我就知道。」

「是他說的嗎？」

「不是。可是我已經擺明我是那樣想的，而且我給了他好多機會糾正我，可是他沒有。他長得高，笑容又好看，他還有很可愛的波士頓口音，又很健談，而且他是直男。」

「哎呦喂呀。」Hayley 同情地輕笑。

Sebastian 沒有回應。他已經說得夠多了。他應該盡量說服自己擺脫這個無望的吸引，而不是列出所有原因說明為什麼在他終於可以應付之前，一切將會非常艱難。對方如果有任何可以讓他聚焦的主觀缺點，這將會容易許多，但若真的有，Sebastian 並沒有看見。

「那真是可惜。」

「嗯。」

「你現在在哪兒？」

「在書店外面的長凳上。他不久前離開，我就一直像個傻子坐在這裡，為自己喜歡上一個直男自責。」

「你不覺得有些戲劇化嗎？想想你認識他也不過幾天前的事？」

「你忘了那場宴會。」

Hayley 沈默了一會兒，再度開口的時候，她的聲音溫柔，充滿關懷。「你還好嗎？我們需要聊聊這件事嗎？」

Sebastian 又嘆了一口氣，隨即化成笑聲。她說的沒錯，他是星期四認識這個傢伙的。他的表現未免太荒謬了。「不用。我很好。」

「你總會找到一個人的，你知道嗎？」她繼續道，戲謔的語氣盡失。「這個傢伙不是那個人，並不表示外面沒有適合你的人。」

Sebastian 不想反駁她。他們都很清楚她每次只要那樣說，他心裡是怎麼想的。他們已經在這件事情上爭吵多次，Sebastian 不想舊事重提，尤其不是在他工作的地方，坐在長凳上看著學生和同事從他面前經過。語言系的系主任走過，微微朝 Sebastian 親切揮手，Sebastian 也揮手致意。

「今晚過來吃飯吧。Anthony 打算烤肉。」

「Hales。」

「並不是因為我同情你。是因為我不想要你一個人自怨自艾。」

「我沒在自怨自艾。」

「好，那你可以過來。」她說道，顯然無意讓他拒絕她。

「好啦。」

「你的熱情讓我深感謙卑。」

「我們過幾個小時見。」

Sebastian 沒有道別即掛上電話。他晚點一定會被碎念，但此時此刻，他根本不在乎。他把自己搖一搖，站起身將已經空了的咖啡杯扔進垃圾桶，走回自己的辦公室。那天晚上，Hayley 並沒有為難他。他坐在她家的露台上，手裡握著酒杯。她只字未提 Chris，Sebastian 頂多是注意到她和 Anthony 交換數個了然於心的眼神，像是他們只用眼睛在他的面前討論他。Sebastian 喝著加了冰塊的威士忌，讓酒精麻痺他。誠如 Hayley 所言，他認識 Chris 不到一個星期，為了這個人陷入這樣的低潮根本沒道理。他並不是難過跟 Chris 不會有同事以外進一步的關係，真的不是。他是氣自己。氣他竟然允許自己有那樣的想法，哪怕只是寥寥數日。也許。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

連續三天，Sebastian 繼續過著他的日子，表現優秀。他在一名研究所助教的協助下改了一大疊關於耶穌會傳教士在拉丁美洲的學生文章。他在星期三上午的課之前完成了一份工作。他和一個發電郵表示會在城裡待個幾天的布朗大學同學一起吃晚餐；他曾和這個女人認識一陣子，但已多年未見。他跟 Hayley 一起去看了一場鬥牛犬隊（註二）的比賽，雖然他討厭美式足球。她也不喜歡，但他們支持 Anthony。Hayley 針對女性主義還有啦啦隊隊員的存在發了一陣牢騷。Sebastian 並沒有大聲抱怨，但他無法忍受啤酒的味道。那味道聞起來好像發霉的麵包，而且讓人表現愚蠢。可是鬥牛犬隊贏了球賽，他們聽話地在適當的時候歡呼並在賽後恭喜 Anthony。球賽進行到一半的時候，Sebastian 擔心會在賽場遇到 Chris，因為對方看來是會喜歡運動的人，但他若在現場，Sebastian 並沒有看見他。他堅決不在球賽中間搜尋觀眾席。Hayley 賽後邀請他到他們家去，但 Sebastian 這次拒絕了。他回家看了一會兒書，豢養的長毛貓躺在胸口上，然後早早上床睡覺。

再次碰見 Chris 是在圖書館。他正在報章檔案區掃瞄書庫，隔著書架看見了一個熟悉的側影坐在靠窗的桌子旁。Chris 又戴眼鏡了，他正瞇著眼睛低頭閱讀什麼資料，往後梳的頭髮略為凌亂，幾撮淺棕色的髮絲掉入眼裡。陽光從窗戶照射進來，宛如光輪將他包圍。Sebastian 一動不動好半晌，看著完美貝齒露出來咬那豐潤的下嘴唇，他既努力說服自己轉身離開，也努力說服自己過去打招呼。他為自己表現得好像一部溫馨電影裡的青少年煩躁翻白眼，但他還是花了一點時間才讓自己的雙腳動起來。

「嘿。」他在靠近的時候說道，慶幸自己的聲音保持平穩。

Chris 抬起頭，把頭髮從眼前推開。他的臉上綻放一個燦爛、真誠的笑容。「嘿！最近好嗎？」

Sebastian 點點頭。「嗯，還蠻，呃。還蠻不錯。你知道的。工作。」

「嗯。我知道工作。」Chris 的笑容變得溫柔親切，Sebastian 胸廓內的五臟六腑融化成一團。

「你怎麼會在這裡工作？」Sebastian 問道。「他們沒給你配一間辦公室嗎？」

「我喜歡圖書館。」Chris 聳聳肩。「我在自己的辦公室會分心。」

「喔。」Sebastian 又點點頭，特意閉上嘴吧，因為他若只是為了填補沈默而說話，他最終會像個傻瓜似的喋喋不休。

「找資料嗎？」Chris 向他身後的書架示意。

「勉強算是。我在夏天完成了一本書，而且我隨時都在尋找新的構想。」

「我可以問是關於什麼嗎？」Chris 聽起來是真心感興趣。

Sebastian 鼻子一皺，還真的思考了一下要破例。他不可以把話說得太早。「抱歉⋯⋯我幾個星期前才提給編輯。我有個迷信，就是在確認之前，只有我自己知道。我甚至不跟 Hayley 說，所以如果被拒絕的話⋯⋯」

「不，我明白。」Chris 依然對他微笑。「完全明白。可是，新書如果跟你的其它作品一樣的話，不可能被拒絕的。」

「謝謝。一旦確認了，你會是第一個知道的。」跟一個認識不到一個星期的人這麼說未免可笑，但這讓 Chris 看起來很開心，所以 Sebastian 一點兒也不後悔。他會先通知 Chris，然後要他發誓保密，十秒鐘後再打電話給 Hayley，因為如果讓她發現他在通知她之前先告訴了別人，她可是會大發雷霆的。

「我已經迫不急待在新書面市那天放下手上一切，一口氣把書看完。」Chris 聽來像是真心這麼想，Sebastian 注視著他，盡量不讓自己的嘴巴張大。與他認識十年的人都沒有這個男人在三次談話裡對他這般友善。

他不應該說的。這個主意太糟糕了，而且著實可笑，因為 Chris 是直男，Sebastian 不需要耗費更多時間去思慕一個永遠都不會對他如此輕易形成的情感有所回饋的人。再幾個親切笑容、誠摯讚美，再數分鐘挨近對方嗅聞他，再多看一眼那澄澈的蔚藍海洋雙眸，Sebastian 可以墜跌得比這些年來更深。這一切將如何發展，他在腦子裡清晰可見。他知道故事將如何結束。他知道一個月後，他會坐在 Hayley 的沙發上，聽著她輕聲提醒自己她早就告訴過他不要陷得太深。他知道他會在凌晨兩點出現在華爾街夜店的後廂房，酒精在血液裡脈動，貼在他脖子上的那張漂亮嘴巴是屬於他在那裡找到的長得最相似的人。他知道對方的名字在被告知的當下即被遺忘，他也知道自己會假裝那個人是 Chris，然後在隔天早上對自己如此深惡痛絕，他會把床單黏貼在牆上，遮蔽住處的所有的鏡子，這麼一來，他就不用去面對鏡中的自己。這一切保證會發生。如果他可以施計找個人與他打賭，Sebastian 願意花錢下注這場即將到來，毋庸置疑的墜落。  
他從不擅於為自己著想，所以他還是說了。「Hayley 明天有一場晚餐派對。你應該參加。」

Chris 的臉亮了起來。他的雙眉揚起，笑容那麼燦爛迷人，Sebastian 真是陷入極大的危險。「真的？」

「嗯，會很好玩的。」他聳聳肩，努力維持漫不經心的輕鬆自在。他的表現恐怕絲毫未及。「還有幾個她一起工作的教授。Anthony。可能還有 Anthony 的妹妹，Hales 好像說她來探訪他們。」

「Anthony？」

「喔，對了。」Sebastian 都忘了他們還不認識彼此。「呃，Mackie。Hayley 的先生。」

Chris 瞪著他，瞠目結舌，模樣未免太過可愛了。「你的人類學家朋友嫁給美式足球隊的總教練。」

「嗯。」

「你在開玩笑吧！」

「我為什麼要拿這種事開玩笑？」Sebastian 問。

Chris 吐出一口氣，不知所措，彷彿 Sebastian 剛剛說她嫁給了 George Clooney 還是啥。「太神奇了。」

「你是他的粉絲俱樂部會長還是什麼嗎？」

依舊笑得合不攏嘴，Chris 搖搖頭。「不算是。可是他蠻了不起的。很了不起。」

「所以你喜歡美式足球了。」

「我是波士頓人。」Chris 提醒他。「美式足球如果不是你的生命，所有街坊鄰居可是會團結起來，用乾草叉把你從鎮上趕走。我這不是誇大其詞。」

「那你非來不可。你可以和 Mackie 聊運動，我們其他人就假裝在聽。他肯定會很開心，因為我們都是一群無聊的學者。他大概會圍堵你，整個晚上都巴著你聊天。」

「你說得好像那是件壞事。我會到的。需要我帶些什麼嗎？」

「我想應該不需要。讓我問問 Hales，再跟你說。」他探探口袋想找一支筆，卻一無所獲。「借我你的鉛筆，我把地址寫下來。」

Chris 反而從他的口袋裡掏出手機遞過去。「輸入你的手機號碼，把地址傳給我。我下午就會把紙條弄丟的。」

Sebastian 咬咬牙，堅決不讓臉上呈現任何表情。無論如何，他才不會為了 Chris 跟他要手機號碼讓自己在圖書館丟臉的。他只是出於必要而已，無關浪漫因素，所以 Sebastian 胸口那陣微微的興奮完全不合理，而且極其惱人。他接過手機，看見鎖屏照片是一隻站在一堆鮮豔秋葉旁，頭上戴著一頂紐英格蘭愛國者隊球帽的棕白色狗狗。好可愛，Sebastian 因此微笑。

「那是 Dodger。」Chris 告訴他。

「牠蠻可愛的。我比較喜歡貓，可是牠看起來相當難以抗拒。」Sebastian 點擊聯絡人的應用程式，輸入自己的名字和手機號碼。他接著加入自己的辦公室號碼和電子郵件地址。他即然要多此一舉，那就索性順勢而為。

「其實，我一點也不訝異。你看起來像是會養貓的人。」

「你這是在羞辱我嗎？」

「不是。」Chris 笑得露出牙齒，完美整齊又潔白，一如牙膏廣告那樣。 Sebastian 把手機還給他的時候，他的手指輕輕掃過 Sebastian 的手指。

在那一刻，他們四目相投，Sebastian 發誓自己的心跳停了一、兩拍。他不情願地說：「我想我就不打擾你了。」

「你沒在打擾。」

「我的意思是，我應該讓你繼續工作。」Sebastian 向 Chris 面前擺了一疊書的桌子示意。

「喔。嗯，這個大概是個不錯的建議。」他聽來很失望，Sebastian 肯定是在幻想。

「傳簡訊給我，這樣我就會你的號碼了。我會把 Hayley 的地址，還有時間跟其它細節傳給你。」

「我會的。」

「好。呃。嗯。」Sebastian 點點頭。「好。回頭見。」

在親睹 Chris 對自己笨拙地退場台詞有何反應之前，他轉身離開。他低低地說自己是蠢蛋，往樓梯走去，但還未離開視線，他口袋裡的手機嗡嗡鎮定。他打開一看，是一通未知來電傳來的簡訊。

_嗨，這是 Chris。我們上週四在教師休息室、星期一在星巴克，還有五秒鐘前在圖書館見過。_

那股迅間遍布肌膚的溫暖猶如一場熱水澡的洗滌。Sebastian 紅著臉離開圖書館，他的內心滿滿的，腦子回想起他上週在教師休息室浮現的念頭。那時候，Chris 身上的綠色毛衣將他的眼睛變成藍綠色，男子氣概的香氣充斥了 Sebastian 的鼻子，讓他頭重腳輕。離開這個國家也許是個很好的選擇。這也許是唯一將他從避無可避的毀滅中拯救出來的方法。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你知道我會說什麼。」Hayley 用一支木湯匙翻攪那鍋在火爐上煨燉的番茄醬汁，然後用那條覆蓋在她的橘色連身裙上的白色圍裙擦拭雙手。連身裙的後面是一道閃閃的金色拉鍊，前面是一排綴飾的鈕扣。她把頭髮扭成一個優雅的髻，盤在後腦勺，俐落細緻，耳朵上則垂著金色的耳環。她的唇膏顏色幾乎與她的深色頭髮相近，是棕色的。她每每打扮起來，總像是從雜誌內頁走出來。Sebastian 很愛她這個模樣，但就算她穿著卡其服，戴上提利帽，一身塵土，曬得黝黑，在郊外挖掘考古，他也一樣愛她。這麼多年來，她只要穿成那個樣子，他會威脅說要給她買一條鞭子，好讓她完全擁抱這個相似印第安納瓊斯的形象。截至目前為止，他尚未實現諾言。今年聖誕節或許可行。

「我知道。」他從光亮的鉻鋼冰箱扭曲的倒影中檢視自己的外觀。他穿了一套灰色的休閒西裝，搭配一件青綠色襯衫，上面的鈕扣解開，看似漫不經心，但肯定不然，因為他可是為此忙得團團轉。他花了將近二十分鐘將用輕柔定型的美髮產品形塑頭髮，直到造型看來凌亂有致，角度剛好。他還把眼鏡留在家裡。

「別再整理了，你看起來很好。」

Anthony 穿著一件鬥牛犬隊的汗衫還有牛仔褲，從這棟中世紀別墅裡通往臥室的走廊走出來。「嘿，Seabass，很帥呦。」

他拍了拍 Sebastian 的手，給他一個單手臂擁抱。

Hayley 在 Anthony 轉身面對她的時候把雙手放在他的肩膀上。「親愛的。帥哥。我的一生摯愛。你知道就算你穿的不是衣服，而是馬鈴薯麻布袋，我依然愛你直到天荒地老。可是，麻煩你至少套上一件毛衣，好嗎？」

「馬鈴薯麻布袋不在考慮範圍內嗎？」Sebastian 問。

Hayley 狠狠瞪了他一眼。

「幹嘛，這會是很好的聊天話題啊。」

「你這樣一點也幫不上忙。」

「我沒要幫忙的意思。」

「好的，親愛的。」Anthony 同意道並且誇張地嘆了一口氣，轉身往臥室走去。

Hayley 為這場勝利笑了笑，繼續翻攪番茄醬汁。

「所以呢？」Sebastian 開口道，鼓勵她繼續他們剛剛的話題。他若以為她會忘記此事，就此罷手，也未免太蠢了。

「所以，我就不需要說了，對吧！既然你都已經知道了。」

「對，可是妳有這個打算。」他不耐煩地說。「那就痛快說出來，我們就可以好好享受今晚。」

Hayley 看著他。他發現她褐色的眼睛裡沒有煩躁，只有同情。這樣更糟。「他看起來人很好。真的。」

「你要我取消邀請他嗎？」

「不，天啊，當然不是。」

「那問題是什麼？」Sebastian 知道問題是什麼。他們早就成立這件事了。

「你為什麼要這樣對自已？」

Sebastian 嘆了一口氣。他靠在對面的櫃台上，雙臂交叉。「我沒要做什麼。他人很好，Hales，而且他跟我說他暫時還沒真正認識什麼人。他才剛搬來一座新城市、新學校，一切都是新的。妳不覺得他應該交些朋友嗎？」

「你不想當他的朋友。」

「我想。」Sebastian 抗議道，但語氣薄弱，而且他們彼此都知道。

「你啊，親愛的，穿上這件跟你的眼睛顏色一模一樣的襯衫並不是為了讓他純粹如朋友一般欣賞你的眼睛有多藍。你是抱存著一絲希望，希望他在什麼時候被你的笑容迷醉，讓他決定放棄女人，要你嫁給他。 」

Sebastian 翻了個白眼。「現在戲劇化的人是誰啊？」

「我難道錯了嗎？」

他很想說她錯了。她對他瞭若指掌，撒謊也沒用。他看著地板，討厭內心的糾結。「求婚的部分錯了。」

「但不是其它的。」

「抱存他會喜歡我的可能性有那麼瘋狂嗎？」Sebastian 問。他知道這並不是她反對的原因，但卻是一個揮之不去的念頭，在他早已充斥著不安全感與自我懷疑的內心形成、惡化。「我是個好的人，大部份時候。我可以成為哪個人的男朋友。我們的關係不需要總是保密，我可以⋯⋯總有一天，會有人關心我的。」

Hayley 停止攪拌，她轉身看著他，眨掉眼眶裡的淚水，把他緊緊抱在懷裡。「不要說這種話。」她簡潔地在他的耳畔說道。「連想都別想。總會有一個幸運的人和你在一起的。他們會很愛很愛你，愛到他們自己都無法承受。」

他把手指交纏在她的腰背部，下巴靠在她的肩膀上。「我可以當他的朋友。我可以的。我也不是真的愛上他還是什麼的，好嗎。我對他根本一無所知。他只不過看起來是個好人，孤單一人在一座新的城市裡，而且需要一些朋友，所以。我可以當那個朋友。」

他並不確定自己是否相信，但他想要相信。

她喟嘆一聲，拉開距離輕撫他的臉頰。「好吧。」

她也不相信他。

Chris 穿著一件皮外套出現。Anthony 替他開門，Sebastian 得轉過身假裝正在廚房裡協助 Hayley，一直到他把外套脫去，否則 Sebastian 會讓自己鬧笑話。Chris 的紅色毛衣在他白皙肌膚的襯托下更顯鮮豔，他帶了一束雛菊送給 Hayley 並親吻她的臉頰。他以一個溫柔的微笑向 Sebastian 打招呼，還給了他一個短暫的擁抱，讓 Sebastian 的皮膚一陣顫慄。他對 Anthony 嘖嘖讚美，大驚小怪，用一堆 Sebastian 聽不懂的詞彙如：閃擊和球權轉換，絮絮叨叨地發表他對愛國者隊上一場比賽的看法。一如所料，Anthony 對於可以跟人討論美式足球簡直樂不可支。他詢問 Hayley 她在煮什麼，接著說有味道有多香，又說他向來對人類學有多感興趣。寥寥數分鐘，他已經把他們倆迷得團團轉，Sebastian 暗暗嗤笑，覺得這多少證明了自己的想法沒錯。他之後可以跟 Hayley 說 _我就跟妳說了跟這個男人相處十秒鐘，妳就會想要他永遠存在妳的生命中了_ 。Hayley 其餘的客人抵達後也幾乎立刻為他神魂顛倒。

晚餐結束後，Chris 堅決要幫 Hayley 洗盤子，戰勝了她留待明天處理的堅持。他戴著黃色塑膠手套，一邊跟 Hayley 聊天一邊洗盤子、刷油膩鍋子，那個形象讓人招架不住，Sebastian 於是拿了一杯酒到露台去。Anthony 正在和 Hayley 其中一個同事聊天，其他客人也各自分成一小撮。Sebastian 對他們認識不深，因為他們是跟 Hayley 一起工作，不是跟他。他知道他們的名字和臉孔，但並不至於熟悉得可以打開話匣子。他在露台上一張鑄鐵椅上坐下來，從手上的酒杯啜飲一口。過了幾分鐘，Anthony 結束了他的對話，走過來在 Sebastian 身邊的椅子上重重坐下。

他回頭看了看，張大眼睛瞥了 Sebastian 一眼，輕輕地笑了笑。「小子。你麻煩大了。」

Sebastian 不需要任何說明。他搖晃杯中的冰塊，注視著它們。「我知道。」

「再多喝一點，我就要跟那個傢伙約會了。而且你知道嗎，我大概花個四秒就可以說服 Hayley 讓他搬過來跟我們一起住，把這一夫一妻的關係變成三人行。我覺得我們可以一起讓他很快樂。」

Sebastian 勉強小聲笑出來。「可以試試看。他也許會同意。」

「你為什麼要這樣對自已呢，兄弟？」他問道，和 Hayley 兩個小時前問的幾乎如出一徹。「你就——污辱他的母親還是什麼的，這樣他就永遠不想再見到你了。趁他還沒落地紮根之前，和他切斷關係，從你的生命中趕出去。」

「我的確應該這麼做。」Sebastian 同意道。「不曉得我有沒有辦法。」

「這倒是情有可原。」

「我可以加入你們？」Chris 的聲音從他們身後傳來。Sebastian 抬頭看著他，明亮的藍色眼睛和友善的笑容，他的胸口一陣翻騰。想到 Chris 在那裡站了許久，聽見了不應該聽的話，他的內心驚慌不已，但 Chris 的表現看來並非如此。

「你可以坐我的位子。」Anthony 站起身，拍拍 Chris 的肩膀。「我得多跟我妹聊聊。」

「我們星期天見。」Chris 說道。他們已經約好在一家運動酒吧一起觀看 NFL（註三）球賽。才一個晚上，他已經和 Sebastian 的朋友成為朋友了。

Anthony 回到屋內，Chris 坐在他騰出來的椅子上。他對 Sebastian 微微一笑，但他看來很開心。Sebastian 吞嚥了一下，喉嚨收緊。

「我很愛你的朋友。」Chris 說道。他是真心誠意這麼想的。這一點很明顯。

「他們也很愛你。」Sebastian 告訴他。「他們兩個人都為你著迷。」

Chris 臉上的笑容更加燦爛，眼角出現皺褶。「謝謝你的邀請。我搬來這裡之後就沒出過門，而且將近一個月了，還蠻悲慘的。」

「你下回想出門找不到人一起找事情做的話，跟我說一聲。我們可以去看場電影之類的。」還來不及思考並且阻止自己，那些話便從 Sebastian 的口中說出。

Chris 點點頭，回答的時候聽起來很誠實。「我會的。」

Sebastian 又吞嚥了一下。他的目光與透過露台的玻璃門觀察他們的 Hayley 對視。他看見她嘆息時肩膀的移動，他可以從二十碼之外感覺到她的擔憂。他知道自己現在所做的決定糟糕透頂。他明明知道，但他顯然是個受虐狂。他知道自己應該趁早脫身，只是看來他會越陷越深，最後換來一顆破碎的心。他早已步上那條路，無法回頭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：原文為 “Does he say irregardless?” “Irregardless” 在英文字典裡被列為非標準或錯誤用法，並且建議應該使用 “regardless” 。這裡就以「盡（ㄐ一ㄣˋ）管如此」、「儘（ㄐ一ㄣˇ）管如此」作為學術界對於發音的龜毛，希望還行。
> 
> 註二：鬥牛犬隊是耶魯大學美式足球隊的隊名。
> 
> 註三：NFL 為美國的國家美式足球聯盟。


	5. Chapter 5

星期六上午，Chris 的身體讓他睡多久，他就睡多久。他在時間剛過七點的時候短暫醒來，卻把被子拉過他的頭，與依偎在他身旁的 Dodger 又繼續多睡了近兩個小時。 當他終於說服自己起床的時候，Dodger 又耗了半個小時才讓 Chris 把牠拖下床，趕到後院去。他今天有一串代辦事項，可是他一項也不處理。他煮了咖啡，坐在廚房的中島旁花了過長的時間滑手機，閱讀日益令人不安的新聞，那些新聞通常會讓他發怒，但今天它們宛如白噪音，對他毫無影響。他還迷失在 YouTube 的漩渦裡，觀看時間過久，不甚健康。

他洗了澡，帶 Dodger 到海邊去散步好長一段路。他們沿著公共海灘遊蕩的時候，他確定東岸連海洋都比較美。Dodger 一如往常在他們漫步的時候吸引人群的注意。小朋友想要扔樹枝讓牠取，Chris 當然沒意見。他微笑看著一個約莫四歲，一頭橘色捲髮的小女孩抓住 Dodger 的脖子擁抱牠。他和小女孩的父親聊了幾分鐘，直到男子告訴小女生他們該回家了。一對年長的夫妻讓 Dodger 嗅聞舔是他們的手，男人從他的口袋裡取出一個狗狗零食。

「我們家沒養狗。」女人告訴 Chris，帶著充滿愛意的笑容看著她的先生。「他只是會在我們出門散步的時候把一些零食塞進口袋裡，以防我們會遇到狗狗。我們通常都會遇到。」

接近海灘的公共區域的時候，一個正在晨跑的漂亮女生停下腳步，走過來撓 Dodger 的耳朵並告訴 Chris 牠是她見過最可愛的小東西。她看著 Chris 的方式像是正在考慮把同樣的話跟他說一遍。她微笑、摸摸自己的頭髮、碰碰 Chris 的手臂，而且眨眼多次。她真的很漂亮。深色眼睛和一頭捲髮，照亮整張臉的燦爛笑容。若是一個月前，Chris 或許會向她要手機號碼。他就是如此樂觀得天真——從加州逃離慘痛的分手，給一連串糟糕的感情又添一筆——本應讓他傷痕累累，慎防再次受到傷害。某種程度而言，確實如此，但無論被證明看錯多少次，他總是抱持下一個會更好的希望。若是一個月前，他會向她要手機號碼，在星期五晚上帶她到一家不錯的餐廳吃飯，讓她神魂顛倒。她是要他問的，她的表現那麼明顯，其他人從他們身邊經過看著他們的時候，都可以清楚看見她多麽努力調情。Chris 甚至有些不好意思。她的名字叫 Angela，而且她很漂亮，他應該問的。他沒有。他告訴她他們得走了並且感謝她逗留聊天，然後在牽著 Dodger 離開的時候由衷地為她臉上失望的表情感到抱歉。

走路回家的路上，他在腦子裡仔細琢磨剛剛的互動，才恍然他早該在一週前便有所領悟，但他卻沒有——他現階段並不是沒有尋找一段感情的打算。他剛搬來這裡的時候並不是這麼想的。他迫不及待重新開始，展開一段新生活，期待重整自己，沒有人將他變成他們想要他成為的模樣。這樣的想法並沒有持續太久，他如今又深深陷入那股想要某個人的感覺，頭暈目眩，隱隱噁心。

他到了下午比較有生產力。他準備了下週的上課資料、閱讀了幾篇他打算在冬季學期排給其中一門課的文章，還給 Dodger 洗了澡。浴室最後只有一半浸在肥皂水中，Chris 認為那算是勝利。他又再次打電話給 Scott，這次聊得比較久。他們聊 Chris 的新工作、Scott 的新車，漫無目的，無所不聊，如此輕鬆自然，讓人安心，Chris 甚至有好幾次發現自己差點鼓起勇氣說出一些事，卻在最後一分打退堂鼓。Scott 又再詢問是否有潛在的戀愛對象，Chris 一時思索著想要告訴他明亮的眼睛和棕色的頭髮，還有他所見過最好看的笑容，只是把性別換掉。他兩者都沒說並且慶幸自己並沒有這麼做。那樣欺騙要比選擇性省略信息更糟糕。對他的弟弟有所隱瞞是一回事，直接向他撒謊又是另一回事。

雖然晚起，他還是早早就上床睡覺。他在半夜裡醒來，被外頭一陣聲響粗暴地從一場美夢中扯出來。他在黑暗中眨眼睛，潛意識裡的畫面回到他的眼前。 那顯然是 Sebastian 的臉龐，對他微笑，用那溫柔舒服的聲音和他說話。Sebastian 的大手搭在他的胸口上，嘴唇貼在他的脖子上。他的嘴唇總是紅潤，雖然只是隨處走動，看起來卻總像是才剛被吻得喘不過氣似的。由於他尚處於半夢半醒之間，也由於他已經在如此短暫的時間內癡迷這個人，他不如讓自己趨向自我毀滅，Chris 閉上眼睛，努力回到夢中，努力想像躺在他身下的 Sebastian 被吻得氣喘吁吁的時候，嘴唇的顏色會變得多深。當他早晨再次醒來，他的下體半勃起，胸口壓著一塊吞嚥不下的沮喪情緒。

他在整理頭髮的時候注視鏡中的自己，好想賞自己一巴掌。對一個他無所知悉的人而言，他已經深陷泥沼，無法自拔。這是 Chris 最要不得的特質。他總是這樣，總是跌墜得太快、太深，一頭栽入，也不稍微停下來呼吸或思考，沒有降落傘就直接跳下去。很不幸的是，他的紀錄實在不堪。他在二十出頭歲的時候有過幾段感情，過程都不錯，但重點是，無一長久。他的最後幾段——在加州的每一段——都以災難收場。每一段感情結束後，他都為自己感到難過，發誓下一段要慢慢來，在將自己寄託在一個人身上之前，先花點時間好好認識對方，才至於讓自己在避無可避的分手發生時那麼痛苦，然後每一次，他都沒有遵守自己的承諾。他覺得一切即將重演。他渾身充滿急不及待的衝動，想打電話約 Sebastian 出去，想跟他說他愛他，想要他搬過來一起住，而他對這個人卻一無所知。對於他所知的，他非常喜歡。這就是問題所在。

還有另一個問題。當他平心靜氣，可以再次好好思考的時候，他知道自己在這裡覺得孤單。他的家人雖近，卻不是近得每天都見得到面，而且他尚未與任何人有所連結。他被介紹給很多人，也跟很多人閒聊，但他只遇到三個讓他有慾望想在工作以外的場所交流的人。就算想跟 Sebastian 約會的念頭不算衝動和倉促，Chris 很喜歡與他的朋友共度的那個週五夜晚，而且 Sebastian 若對他沒有那個想法——而 Chris 也沒必要相信他有那個想法——他將會失去數星期來唯一三個跟他說上兩句話的人。更別提他的上一個男朋友——他唯一個男朋友——並不是教授，何況是與 Chris 在同一所學校執教的人。他可以將感情世界與工作生活完全分開。Chris 若開始與同一個系所的教授約會，想要保密是不可能的。Chris 希望他並不在意，他希望自己並不是個膽小鬼，但他真的在意。想到在走廊上每個路過的人都會知道一些關於他的事，他不禁感到害怕。

一如往常，Chris 的思緒耽溺其中，本來無事卻自惹煩惱，對要事反而粉飾太平，結果把整件事想得比原本更為嚴重。他過度思考一切，從孩提時候便是如此。一直都是。焦慮在他的胸中洶湧，那些恐懼和猶豫，那些不安全感和假如萬一，多不可計。Chris 出門慢跑，想要甩開這一切，結果變成奮力奔跑，因為慢跑根本沒有用。他跑到精疲力竭，跑到氣吁吁、汗淋淋，跑到呼吸困難，咳嗽不止，卻依然無濟於事。

星期天下午，他在學校附近一家叫 Brady’s 的運動酒吧和 Anthony 碰面。愛國者隊並沒有球賽，但 Chris 自從搬來這裡就一直想找個人聊美式足球，所以他什麼球隊都看。Anthony 帶著友善的笑容與他擊掌打招呼，他們點了啤酒和辣雞翅，Chris 得以在亂七八糟的思緒以外的世界愉快地存在數小時。他非常喜歡這個傢伙——他個性外向，平易近人而且幽默風趣。他把 Chris 逗得捧腹大笑，笑得肚子都疼了。雖然 Chris 對 ESPN 正在轉播的球賽的兩方球隊並不特別在乎，而且他懷疑 Anthony 亦同，但他們還是會抱怨不利判決和漏接球，為達陣歡呼。這種感覺還是很放鬆，也是 Chris 搬到這裡數個月來最開心的一次。為防 Anthony 沒興趣，他以開玩笑的語氣建議固定進行這樣的聚會，但他所得到的笑容和 _當然好啊！_ 是真誠的。

「你知不知道我跟 Hales 和 Seabass 在一起的時候，聽了多少次查詢來源和閱讀某個主題，我卻什麼屁都不懂。」Anthony 抱怨道。「別誤會，我愛死他們兩個了，可是啊，我不介意有人跟我一起講 Steelers 隊的壞話。」

「靠，我真他媽的討厭 Steelers 隊。」Chris 哀嘆。「等等，Seabass？」

「他很不喜歡那個外號。」Anthony 帶著頑皮的笑容說。「所以我很少叫他其它的。」

Chris 回以一個微笑。他若說自己沒有期望 Sebastian 會出現在他們聊天的話題裡，他是在撒謊。他是希望至少可以一個下午不去想他。他這個星期花太多時間去想他了。這對他絕非好事。「你們是怎麼認識的？」他本該改變話題的，卻反而繼續問。「我的意思是，我知道你們兩個已經結婚了⋯⋯」

「Hales 和 Seb 從十幾歲就認識了。他們一起上大學。我是在和 Hales 開始約會的時候認識 Seb 的，可是他們兩個算是買一送一。我很早就明白這一點。」他喝了一口啤酒，用手背抹掉唇上的泡沫。「你如果跟他們其中一個約會，難免得收養另一個。可是 Seabass 很棒，所以這也不算壞。」

Chris 點點頭。他也喝了一口啤酒，思索著該說些什麼。「我想我應該看得出來。他們好像很親密。你們結婚多久了？」

「六個月。」

「喔。嘿，還算新婚。恭喜你啊。」

「謝謝。」

「到目前為止都好嗎？」

「嗯，很好。就算我們那個三十六歲的同性戀兒子睡在我們家客房的次數超過應有的次數。」Chris 聽得出他是在開玩笑，但他懷疑其中是否也多少存在一絲事實。

「他是不是⋯⋯」他開口道，接著又因為不曉得自己到底想說什麼，話語即止。他搖搖頭。「他人不在這裡，我們不應該談論他，這樣不公平。」

Anthony 點點頭，嗯了一聲表示贊同，或只是接受。「那你呢？我沒看見戒指。有女朋友嗎？」

「暫時沒有。」Chris 胸口一緊。他不明白為什麼這句話感覺好像在說謊，雖然明明不是。

「替人做媒是 Hayley 的夢想。交給她處理，一年內就能你結婚。」

Chris 知道自己試圖展現的笑容比較像是扭曲的表情。「不用啦，我⋯⋯搬來這裡之前才剛結束了一段關係。我大概應該先自己獨處一陣子。先安頓好啊什麼的。」

「這倒是。」Anthony 看著他的表情像是還想繼續追問，但他反而把話題轉回到球賽去，Chris 為此相當感激。他非常需要一個下午的時間讓他暫離過去數日盤旋腦海的那些想法。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

整整兩個星期，Chris 讓自己不去想太多。他投入工作和研究，連著兩個星期到波士頓與家人共度週末，在仍擺在童年睡房內那張狹小的單人床上睡覺。第一個週末，他的父母看來很高興見到他。第二週，當他在星期五晚上出現的時候，他們互相交換憂心的眼神，卻對此不發一語。隔天早上，Lisa 曾有一度看似想要含蓄地誘導他說說為何事心煩，但 Chris 掛上虛假的微笑，不置可否，她也不再追究。他協助他的父親修補後院的圍籬，感謝有個藉口讓他活動筋骨，將心思集中於普通又不複雜的事情上。

接下來的週二，他在研究生休息室外頭的走廊上注意到了一張海報，宣傳全球知名學者 Sebastian 將在當天下午，於校園內的一間禮堂進行一場開放給公眾參加的免費演講。Chris 感覺自己的小腹翻攪，一群準備去上課的學生鬧哄哄地從他的身邊經過，他盡量不當一回事。他的決心也才維持兩週便如玻璃碎裂。自從最後一次見面，他每天都希望再次見到 Sebastian。他夢見過他的眼睛和微笑，想像他纏繞 Chris 指尖的髮絲會有多柔軟。他在系所的網站上瀏覽 Sebastian 的目錄，閱讀更多他所發表過的文章，為他的精闢分析嘆為觀止。無論他是否要離這個男人遠一點，Chris 反正都是在折磨自己，保持距離也就無謂了。他將建築名稱和禮堂編號輸入他的手機，幾個小時後出發前往。

Sebastian 正在階梯禮堂底下的舞台上。他身上那件黑色外套看來像是絲絨，白色襯衫上的前幾顆鈕扣隨意解開。他的頭髮不完美得很完美，如剛睡醒一般豎起，但以他向來帥氣的方式輕鬆整理，特意不顯整齊。他正在瀏覽手上的紙張，在觀眾陸續入座的時候靜靜閱讀一遍，嘴唇略略張合。Chris 得撇開目光，專心尋找座位，否則他會當場在門口流口水。他選了中排靠中間的位子坐下，強迫自己看手機，而不是瞪著舞台看。

「你好啊，帥哥！」一把熟悉好聽的英國口音自他身後傳來。

Chris 抬頭看見 Hayley 的笑臉。「妳是對每個人都這麼好，還是我只是剛好幸運而已？」

「只有應得的人才有這種待遇。」Hayley 指了指 Chris 身邊的椅子，上面隨意放了他的外套和包包。「這位子有人坐嗎？」

「現在有了。」他告訴她，將自己的物品放在地板上。

她在他身旁坐下，捏了捏他的前臂，漂亮的臉上是燦爛的笑容。「你能來真是太好了。Sebastian 見到你會很開心的。」

這個想法讓 Chris 心中一陣緊張。彷彿 Sebastian 聽見了他們的談話，Hayley 朝舞台揮手。Chris 必須往那個方向看，因為他若不這麼做的話也未免太奇怪了。他的目光與 Sebastian 對視，即使隔了二十排的距離，他可以看見 Sebastian 臉上驚喜的表情。他揮揮手，動作微小又尷尬，將手的高度維持在腰際以免過於明顯，Chris 也以同樣的方式向他揮手。Sebastian 的目光短暫逗留片刻，又繼續低頭閱讀他手上的資料。

Chris 吞嚥了好幾次，潤澤乾燥的嘴巴。「再次感謝妳那天晚上的招待。我玩得很開心。」

「那就好。我會把你的名字加入日後的邀請名單。」

Sebastian 的聲音透過音響系統，從 Chris 座位前後的音箱傳來。「演講即將開始，請大家就座。」

他開始發表演說，主題是美國外來移民於殖民時期將原住民納入大西洋區的領域，Chris 被他的聲音環繞，起初難以專心聽講。當他終於靜下心來聆聽，內容著實引人入勝。Sebastian 是個很棒的演講人，遠比 Chris 優秀。他生動敘述每個細節，雙手動作示意，熱情地描繪他彙整撰寫的研究，吸引整間禮堂對他的一字一句豎耳聆聽。他懷抱同理心解釋讓歷史上受壓迫的團體說明自身故事的重要性，而非在他們努力取回自己的歷史之餘，製造一群白人學者說話比他們大聲的狀況。Chris 深深被他吸引。

Chris 這個星期都在努力說服自己他對 Sebastian 的吸引僅是如此而已——外在吸引。無庸置疑，對方長得非常英俊好看，Chris 差點兒說服自己，讓自己相信他只是孤單，而 Sebastian 又賞心悅目，僅此而已。他錯了。事情遠不止如此。這個男人那麼聰明，對自己的工作充滿熱情，他把 Chris 當迷路的小狗狗那般照顧，才認識沒多久便把他迎入自己的私生活。有一、兩次，Chris 感覺 Hayley 的目光停留在他身上，她轉過來看著他，而不是 Sebastian，但 Chris 無法將眼睛從舞台移開。

一個小時後，Sebastian 結束講座並感謝觀眾的出席，Chris 跟著眾人一起鼓掌，感覺一陣天搖地動。

「你沒事吧！」他身旁的 Hayley 問道。 「你看起來有些⋯⋯心緒不寧。」

Chris 並無意說出來。他甚至尚未對自己承認，可是就在周圍的人收拾隨身物品，起身開始離開禮堂之際，Chris 脫口而出：「我很喜歡他。」

「我也是啊。」Hayley 略略朗聲笑道，並不明白 Chris 的意思。Chris 沒有答話的時候，她似乎已經知情。「喔。我不知道你⋯⋯」

「幹。」Chris 小聲地說，用手擦過自己的嘴巴。

時間彷彿過了許久，Hayley 沒有反應，Chris 也無法注視她。話已出口，懸浮在他們之間的空氣中。他並無意透露心思，但如今覆水難收，而她也極可能會告訴 Sebastian。他完蛋了。

當 Hayley 終於說話的時候，她的聲音輕柔又謹慎。「是這樣的。任何他可能告訴我的關於你的事⋯⋯身為好朋友，我必須保守祕密。但我會說的是，如果你不反對接受一個新朋友主動提出的建議，我認為你應該立刻上前去，告訴他你有多麽喜歡這場演講，然後邀請他一起去喝杯咖啡。」

Chris 眨了眨眼睛，逐漸明白她話語的意思。舞台上的 Sebastian 正在與趨前和他說話的人握手，Chris 的目光終於從他的身上移開，轉向 Hayley。她也正在注視著舞台，但卻笑得合不攏嘴，Chris 的胸口翻騰。懷抱希望是多麼多麼危險的事啊。

「你認為情勢進展對我有利，妳是這個意思嗎？」他問道，幾乎不敢相信。

「我認為會進展得很順利。」

他在原地呆愣了一秒鐘，突然間，Chris 找回了遺失的勇氣。他靠過去親吻 Hayley 的臉頰，抓起他的包包和外套，快步向舞台走去。謝天謝地，他並沒有被自己絆倒。Sebastian 看見他的時候，立刻結束與另外兩個歷史系教授的談話。Chris 知道他們是誰，但此刻血液在他的耳際奔流，他根本記不起他們的名字。

「嘿！」Sebastian 開朗地說。一如 Hayley 所言，他確實看來很高興見到 Chris。「最近好嗎？我好一陣子沒看見你。」

「是啊。」Chris 皺起鼻子，充滿歉意。「我從 Hayley 那次派對之後一直想傳簡訊給你。就想⋯⋯再感謝你，邀請我。我不曉得我為什麼都沒傳。 」

「沒關係。」Sebastian 搖頭道。「你也不需要那樣做。」

「這場演講太棒了。我獲益不淺，而且⋯⋯你⋯⋯你很棒。」他把話說得坑坑巴巴的，他自己也很清楚。

「謝謝你。」他的臉上是一個奇怪的笑容。Chris 視若無睹，因為思考其意義為何未免壓力太大了。

舞台的另一端站著三個 Chris 不認識的女人，懷抱著期待對向他們看過來。Chris 不假思索，指著她們。「我不妨礙你和你的熱情粉絲了。」 

「喔，天啊，拜託。」Sebastian 低喃。「請讓她們離我遠一點。我討厭被過度關注。」

「那我就不恭喜你了。」

那個奇怪的笑容又出現了。「如果是你說的，我也許不會那麼介意。」

Chris 感覺自己的心臟漏跳了好幾拍，他破釜沈舟，或放手一博，或其它什麼成語，大膽一試。「你要一起去喝杯咖啡嗎？」

「現在？」

「除非你有別的地方要去。」

「其實，沒有。」Sebastian 搖搖頭。「嗯，好啊。聽起來很棒。」


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian 喝下第三杯威士忌蘇打，這家已經成為他出沒之所的酒吧並未如往常讓他獲得撫慰。低音線條的砰砰節奏太大聲。霓虹燈太閃亮。星期三晚上的同志酒吧，客人的外表就跟 Sebastian 的內心一樣，廉價齷齪。他們來到這裡，想要尋找些什麼，讓他們不至於覺得自己的人生毫無方向，或讓他們有所感，可以假裝所得到的比肢體接觸更有滿足感。哪怕只是一個夜晚。Sebastian 不能批判他們，他來此也是為了同樣的目的。他將剩餘的酒一飲而盡，環視四周。所有事物因酒精而迷濛得恰到好處，剛好讓他暫時忘卻他思慕一個不要他的男人。酒吧對面有一個高大的男人，蓄著長度剛好的濃密鬍子。他的髮色太深，肩膀不夠寬闊，但 Sebastian 如果把眼睛瞇起來，對自己扯個小謊，這個人還行。他走過去，用眼神傳達心中所想，省得彼此開口說話，因為那個男人的聲音會有差異，會破壞一切。

他被推撞到牆上，頭部碰了一聲，有些疼痛。男人的嘴唇馬上襲擊他的唇，粗魯迅速，牙齒舌頭全用上。Sebastian 吻了回去，雙手插入一個陌生人的頭髮，髖部迎合對方，本應是讚美的話語對他低吼， _好辣、好性感、根本是巴不得_ 。Sebastian 氣沖沖地要對方閉嘴。他不想說話，他只想忘記。男人並沒有閉嘴，Sebastian 只撐了一分鐘，一切便草草結束。因為 Chris 不會是這個樣子。Sebastian 沒有證據，但他就是知道，就像他清楚知道自己的名字。Chris 會非常溫柔貼心、善解人意，Chris 不會在他們的初吻才進行了三十秒就粗魯咆哮 Sebastian 根本是巴不得。他會說動聽的話、真正的讚美，而不是低劣的 A 片對話。他放在 Sebastian 髖骨上的手會非常溫暖，而不是蠻橫，他的嘴巴會非常溫柔，而不是貪婪噬咬。Sebastian 把男人推開，力道超乎他的預期。

「喔，你喜歡來硬的？」男人問道，臉上是一抹淫穢的冷笑。他往前靠近，Sebastian 再次把他推開。

「給我滾開。」

「媽的搞什麼飛機？是你自己投懷送抱的。」

他聞起來像香菸和廉價的古龍水。Sebastian 之前並未馬上發現，如今那股味道讓他作嘔。「我知道。對不起，就⋯⋯對不起。」

他跌跌撞撞地離開，心臟在胸口內怦怦亂跳，恐慌自喉間升起，讓他窒息。人們在注視他，Sebastian 根本是跑到出口處，害怕自己會在擁擠的酒吧中央崩潰。當他來到外頭，九月的涼風吹拂在他的臉上，讓他冷靜下來，強迫自己做幾個深呼吸，然後開始走路回家。那股自我厭惡的感覺幾乎馬上開始，但此時卻讓他覺得安慰。至少那是他熟悉的感覺。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Hayley 坐在 Sebastian 辦公室內的綠色絨布沙發上，兩腿交叉，從一個外帶杯喝著紅茶。她喜歡用茶杯和茶托喝茶，也在自己的辦公室裡也放了好幾組，可是 Sebastian 沒有。有好幾次，她以美國人愛用行動飲料容器的粗鄙性格取笑他，彷彿他對於這個國家及其國民愛在車上吃喝的習慣有任何控制權。他總是提醒她，他也不是在這裡出生的，她通常會友善地挖苦他呆在這裡的時間比她還長，因此已被美國化了。她所言不差。他對羅馬尼亞記得不多，而且自從他與他的母親離開那裡後，就再也沒回去過了。

「所以呢？快說啊！」Hayley 把紙杯放在他們面前的茶几上，命令道。

「說什麼？」Sebastian 謹慎地問。只要對話以她用某件事指責他作為開端，對他而言，絕對沒好事。

「我真不敢相信我們在這裡坐了將近十分鐘，你竟然還沒告訴我你的約會。」

「什麼約會？」

她雙眉一挑。「什麼約會？有這麼平淡無奇，說忘就忘？」

Sebastian 一時間以為她不知如何發現了他昨天晚上在酒吧和一個陌生人接吻，但這一點兒也不合理。然後，他意識到她所指為何。「妳說的是 Chris？那不是約會。就跟上次也不是約會一樣。我是真的想跟他做朋友。」

Hayley 瞪著他，彷彿他多長了一條腿。「什麼？」

「什麼什麼？」Sebastian 問道，依然困惑不解。

「你⋯⋯他是那樣說的嗎？」

「他說什麼？」

「説那並不是約會。」

Sebastian 覺得他們好像是進行兩種不同的對話。 「他為什麼要那樣說？直男跟另一個男人出去喝咖啡並不是約會。」

「可是你有問他嗎？」她堅持道。

「問他什麼？」Sebastian 問道，音量因耐心漸失而更大聲。「我們到底是不是在約會？那是什麼蠢問題，我幹嘛要問他？」

Hayley 只是看著他，嘴唇抿緊。她全身發顫，眼神熱切，但她撇開目光，像是不願讓他看見。太遲了，Sebastian 已經看見了，而且他知道她臉上那個表情的意思。

「好，有話快說。」

「我不明白你的意思。」Hayley 一本正經地說，掃開眼前的髮絲。

「不，妳明白的，快說。我不覺得這遊戲很有趣。妳明明知道些什麼，而且妳現在就得跟我說。」

「好啦！」她戲劇化地叫道，佯裝惱怒。「好啦，如果你要強迫我做一個壞朋友，強迫我出賣別人對我的信任，好嘛。如果你可以心安理得的話。」

他看著她，用眼神傳達 _怎樣？說啊_ ，她無法抑制臉上的笑容。

「他喜歡你。」

Sebastian 眨了眨眼睛。「妳說什麼？」

「是他告訴我的。那是個約會，Seb。他喜歡你。」

他聽見了那些話，卻無法馬上接收。他的腦袋彷彿被捆在流沙裡，那些話只是漂浮在空中。Sebastian 花了一分鐘才記起那些話的意思。宛如閃電一般，他在持續的困惑和否認之間來回翻轉，因為她一定是在開玩笑；還有燦爛綻放的希望和害怕如果這不是真的，他的狀況會比這場對話開始之前更糟糕。

「妳⋯⋯妳是認真的？」

「是啊！」她叫道，隨即放聲大笑。「你真的沒發現？」

Sebastian 眼神失焦，試圖回想星期二下午被他自己忽略的細節。為了保護他，他的腦子告訴他那些根本不代表什麼。Chris 請他喝咖啡。把一隻手搭在他的後背。對他微笑，燦爛的笑容讓 Sebastian 胸口揪緊。

「靠。」他推測。

Hayley 用雙手遮住嘴巴，阻止樂不可支的笑聲。「你真是無藥可救。」

「妳到底什麼時候才要告訴我這件事？」Sebastian 質問。

「這個嘛！」她辯護道。「我並不覺有這個必要，因為在他告訴我五分鐘後，你們兩個已經一起離開禮堂了！我沒想到你會蠢到沒發現他是約你出去！」

「他星期二告訴妳的？在我的演講上？」

「他全程忘我地看著你，我根本無法專心聽你在說些什麼，因為我都在看他看著你。然後話就説出口了，我覺得他並沒有要說的意思。」

「他到底說了什麼？」

「我很喜歡他。」Hayley 引用 Chris 的話。

「可是那也可以表示——」

「也許，但並不是。」她打岔道。「他是另一個的意思。他對你有感情，那次是個約會。」

Sebastian 搖搖頭——並不反駁她的話，只是大惑不解。

「我真希望把這過程錄下來。」她哈哈大笑，開心又得意。「推特上總喜歡開玩笑說女同在感情方面多沒用，但你們也是啊。你們兩個鬱鬱寡歡了一個多月，好像小男生暗戀彼此，卻不知道對方也有同樣的感覺。」

Sebastian 的手機在褲袋裡震動。他呆呆地把手機拿出來，宛如同步播放的愛情喜劇片，是 Chris 打來的。他無言地向 Hayley 展示螢幕，她尖叫了一聲。

「快接啊！」

他差點兒不想接聽，因為就他目前的狀況看來，無論說什麼都會很尷尬，但他還是接聽了。說話的時候，他的聲音沙啞。「嗨。」

「嘿。」Chris 回應道。他的聲音較平常尖，像是他也很緊張。「呃。我在想啊，而且我是在一天後才想到，我那天也許沒有說清楚。我們閒晃那一次。那個，那個並不是閒晃。或者，不只是那樣而已。」

他把話說得結結巴巴的，簡直可愛得要命， Sebastian 可能會當場爆炸。

「那是什麼呢？」他裝傻問道，因為他總不能告訴 Chris 他現在正坐在沙發上，跟 Hayley 聊著 Chris 此時正尷尬繞圈圈的話題。

「我的想法是⋯⋯比朋友更多一些。只是。我不曉得你想不想。如果你不想也沒關係。沒關係，真的沒關係，別以為——我只是。想要⋯⋯說明白。如果我沒說明白的話。我想要更多，如果你也這麼想的話。如果⋯⋯我要閉嘴了。」Chris 對自己大笑，然後咒罵一聲，接著安靜下來。

「好。」Sebastian 故障的大腦也只能想出這個反應。

「好？」Chris 重複道，語氣充滿希望。

「我也是這麼想的。如果你也一樣。」

Hayley 把頭往沙發仰靠，雙手遮臉，Sebastian 揮手拍她。

「OK。好，那⋯⋯很好。呃，那個，星期五。明天，我想，明天晚上，我可以⋯⋯約你出去嗎？」

「好。」Sebastian 討厭自己聽起那麽期待。到他們九十歲的時候，Hayley 會拿這個來取笑他。

「太好了。我不，呃⋯⋯我想一下去哪裡再跟你說。我對這裡的餐廳不熟，可是我⋯⋯我應該先想好才約你的。」

「我知道一個不錯的地方。」Sebastian 告訴他。

「OK，好。我要掛電話了，省得我說什麼蠢話。還是說更多蠢話。」

「好。」

「掰。」

Sebastian 還來不及回覆，電話已經掛斷了。他把手機放在面前的茶几上，怔怔注視。

「等我把這件事告訴 Anthony，他會抓狂。」Hayley 說。

「妳非說不可嗎？」

「我當然得說。」她撓撓他的頭髮，好像他只有五歲似的，然後站了起來。「真是悲慘，我得去上課了。可別坐在那裡一整天都在發花癡喔。」

他也沒跟她說再見。她一離開，他便躺回到沙發上，頭枕著靠墊，吹出一口氣。他對天花板咒罵，然後哈哈大笑，然後又在咒罵。Sebastian 深知在星期五晚上到來前，每一分將如永恆之久。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Chris 開了一台藏青色的小卡車來接他。從四樓公寓的窗戶看見卡車在路邊停下，即使看不見裡頭的司機，Sebastian 知道那就是 Chris。一定是。就跟 Sebastian 猜想他會開的車一模一樣。Chris 傳簡訊通知他在外頭，Sebastian 已經步行下樓，所以並沒有回覆。看見大門打開，Chris 抬起頭，可愛地向 Sebastian 揮手。Sebastian 努力不做反應。

「你這樣很好看。」Chris 在他坐上副駕駛座的時候這麼告訴他。

「你不需要討好我。」Sebastian 說。

Chris 露齒而笑，聳起一隻肩膀。「也許我想呢。」

這個想法讓 Sebastian 的心如小鹿亂撞。「所以，你是那種開小卡車的人。」

「小卡車很實際。」Chris 將卡車駛離路邊，加速馳騁在馬路上。

「嗯。」Sebastian 嗯了一聲。「這跟男子漢的美學一點關係也沒有。」

「沒有。」Chris 答道，拿謊言開玩笑。「跟那些用慢動作把砂礫往下瀉的廣告扯不上邊。還有一個穿著牛仔靴，風塵僕僕又有男子氣概的男人。」 

「請告訴我你並沒有牛仔靴。」

Chris 笑聲爽朗，他搖搖頭。「真是不幸，我並沒有。哪天得改進一下。」

「我在你傳簡訊過來之前就猜到是你了。非常波、詩、頓（注一）。」Sebastian 誇張地模仿那個口音。

Chris 又放聲大笑。「嘿，別這樣。我聽起來沒那麼糟。」

「不全是。可是你如果喝醉了，一定是那個樣子。」

「你說的也許沒錯。」Chris 對 Sebastian 露出燦爛的笑容，他沈著的表相因此動搖了。單靠那個笑容，Chris 可以讓太陽衝破雲層。

「而且，我沒說那樣很不好。我蠻喜歡的。」

那個笑容更加耀眼，但一抹粉紅也同時佔據了他的臉頰。「是喔？」

Sebastian 點點頭。

「那，你為什麼沒有口音？在另一個國家出生的人是你啊。」

「因為我們搬過來的時候，我是費了好大一番功夫改過來。」

「為什麼？」

「我當時十三歲，青春期已經夠慘的了，更別說是一個英語不流利，又是新來的奇怪小孩。再加上當時是九零年代，所以，我是那些小孩從小看到大的卡通裡共產黨的化身。」Sebastian 聳聳肩。「我想融入他們。」

Chris 的臉上短暫出現一片難過的陰影。「那真的糟糕。我很抱歉。」

「我最終還是交了朋友。」此時並不適合展開心理治療，談論他孤獨的青春期、他的破英語、對美國文化的誤解，全都因為他知道自己是同性戀，害怕告訴任何人而更為艱辛。未來也許會有恰當的時機。Sebastian 鮮少談論那些過去，但 Chris 讓他覺得他什麼都能說，傾吐所有最黑暗的祕密，而一切都將被理解，獲得安慰。

「用羅馬尼亞語跟我說些什麼。」

「Ai trecut printr-un semn de oprire.」

Chris 的眼睛亮了起來，彷彿那是他聽過最好的事情。「那是什麼意思？」

「你剛剛闖紅燈了。」

「等等，真的嗎？」Chris 抬頭看了看後照鏡。「靠。」

Sebastian 笑得臉頰都疼了。「分心了？」

「好像是。」他的笑聲微顫，有些不好意思。看見 Sebastian 對他咧嘴笑，他又笑得更大聲。「閉嘴啦。」

Sebastian 選了一家位於碼頭的海鮮餐廳，他猜想既然 Chris 來自這一區，他應該會喜歡的。他們挑了一張靠窗戶，可以遠眺海灣的桌子。在燭光的照耀下，Chris 英俊非常。Sebastian 幾乎想要避免注視他，因為他很肯定自己的臉上全程都帶著一抹傻乎乎的迷濛笑容，像是他已經墜入愛河了。他應該為此感到羞辱，但 Chris 只是凝望著他。他們點了紅酒和炸花枝圈，是典型的浪漫選擇，Sebastian 已經好長一段時間沒有這樣正式約會了。

「我可以問你一件事嗎？」Sebastian 說。他看著 Chris 咀嚼食物，避免過於明顯地注視著 Chris 唇上的 那一點優格黃瓜醬。他好想幫他舔掉。

「嗯，當然可以。」Chris 輕舔自己的唇，把醬汁舔掉，Sebastian 移開目光。

「你，呃。我想我現在已經知道，你喜歡男人。可是我告訴你的時候，你卻沒有跟我說。」話一出口，他很清楚那其實並不算是一個問題。

Chris 點點頭，表情沉了一些。「嗯。我很抱歉，我當時應該提的。」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。「你不需要道歉。我只是好奇，你為什麼沒提。」

整整一分鐘，Chris 沒有回答。他看著桌子，又舔了舔唇，像是在整理思緒。

Sebastian 討厭那副心事重重的焦慮表情是自己的造成的。他伸手越過桌面，握住 Chris 的手，把兩人的手指交扣在一起。Chris 反而把目光轉向他們的手。

「我只和一個男生在一起過。」他終於說道。「是在我任教的上一所學校。我想我是晚熟吧。我花了好長一段時間才明白我是雙性戀，然後又隔了好久才向任何人坦承。我還沒告訴我的家人。」

「沒關係的。」Sebastian 溫柔地說。他用拇指輕揉 Chris 的手背。「這種事沒有時程表的，每個人都按自己的步伐走。」

「上一段，呃。結局並不好。」

「他幹了什麼事？」Sebastian 問。他認出 Chris 臉上的表情屬於一個曾被惡劣對待的人。他當下很想把那個傢伙找出來狠揍一頓。

「他劈腿。」Chris 小聲地說，終於抬起眼睛與 Sebastian 對視。「而且顯然很多次。差不多是我們在一起的整段時間裡，幾乎兩年。然後他說男人就是那個樣子，他讓我覺得自己為了這種事難過很愚蠢。」

「幹。」Sebastian 輕聲地說。「那太可惡了，我很抱歉。」

「他說的對嗎？」Chris 問道，聲音微弱。

「什麼？」

「我對這件事還不熟悉，跟⋯⋯跟男生在一起不是那個樣子的，對不對？」

「不，天啊，根本不是那個樣子。我的意思是，如果本來就是那種安排，如果一開始就是開放關係，而且每個人都知道是怎麼回事。但如果你是認真跟一個人在一起，而且是一對一的關係，劈腿是不被容忍的。」

Chris 點點頭。事實上，Sebastian 不明白怎麼會有人在一段固定關係中做出這種事，尤其是跟 Chris 這樣的人在一起。他不明白跟 Chris 在一起怎麼可能不投入每分每秒讓他笑、照顧他、愛著他。簡直難以置信。Chris 是那種可以讓一個人想要改變一生的男人。他應該被崇拜，而不是遭到背叛。

Sebastian 捏了捏 Chris 的手，如實說道：「你應該跟一個知道你有多棒的人在一起，一個跟你在一起，每天都不敢相信自己運氣多好的人。」

Chris 的嘴唇勾起的笑容淺淺的，但看來真實。「謝謝。」

「我是認真的。去那個傢伙，他反正也配不上你。他如果住在開車可以到的距離，我一定拿雞蛋砸他的房子。」

那抹淺笑變得更深，Sebastian 也報以一個笑容，為可以驅走那份悲傷感到心滿意足，就算只是暫時的。

用餐完畢，Chris 堅持付帳，因為是他約 Sebastian 出來的。他隨口說下次換 Sebastian 付帳，搞得 Sebastian 得努力阻止自己為還有下一個約會的希望興奮大叫。

「如果你要的話，可以上來坐一下。」他們把車子停在他的大樓外時，Sebastian 說道。「喝咖啡或喝一杯，還是什麼。」

他沒有進一步解釋「還是什麼」所指為何。他想讓 Chris 為他們的發展定調。Chris 對此較陌生，而且在上一段感情結束後處於一個脆弱的位置，Sebastian 只想讓他覺得舒服。Chris 隨他一起走進大樓內，跟著他上樓，進入他的公寓。Sebastian 帶他參觀的時候才終於意識對 Chris 這樣的人而言，自己的公寓有多做作。時尚的木製家具、整齊的書架，還有一台擺放在一個中世紀櫥櫃上的唱機。他的貓走過來迎接他們，Chris 立刻跪下來撫摸牠。

「這是 Riot。」Sebastian 告訴他，微笑看著 Chris 沿著長長的貓毛抓撓。

「你好啊。」Chris 柔聲地說。「你真是漂亮。名字也很棒。」

「名字不是我挑的。我幾年前在一個動物之家領養牠，我很喜歡這個名字，所以。」

Chris 抬頭看他。「還記得我對於你是養貓的人並不意外嗎？」

「記得。我還不太確定是否應該覺得受辱。」

「肯定不是。」他又再對 Riot 說話。 「這張臉是誰都會愛的。」

「你要喝點什麼嗎？我有⋯⋯各種酒類。」

「水就可以了，我還得開車。」

Sebastian 點點頭，留他在地板上繼續摸貓咪。他走到廚房去，強迫自己呼吸，又搖搖頭要自已頭腦清楚。他還是很堅持讓 Chris 擁有主控權，但有他在這裡，在 Sebastian 的空間裡，讓這件事越發困難。他如此渴望，心癢難耐，好想伸手獲取。猶如一輩子之久，都沒有人像 Chris 那樣看著他——彷彿他是重要的，不只是一個溫暖的身軀，而是更值得重視的人。他要理解的東西太多了。對 Chris 要理解的東西更多。 

拿了兩杯裝了冰塊的水走出廚房，他發現 Chris 正坐在沙發，Riot 捲曲在 Chris 的膝蓋上，以鍾愛的表情仰望他。Sebastian 很肯定自己一整晚也是同樣的表情。他把玻璃杯放在茶几上，並沒有直接坐在 Chris 身邊，但距離剛好讓 Chris 可以更近一步，如果他有這個想法的話。

「牠喜歡你。」

「我很討人喜歡。」Chris 開玩笑道，抓著 Riot 的下巴。

Sebastian 說的時候是真心誠意的。「你的確是。」

過了幾分鐘，Riot 跳了下去，Chris 抬起一隻腳盤在另一隻腳下，轉頭看著 Sebastian。他露出笑容，眼神溫柔，充滿深情，Sebastian 得強迫自己心跳放緩，避免讓 Chris 在安靜的室內聽見。

「我今晚玩得很開心。」

「我也是。」

「Hayley 有沒有告訴你，我脫口而出說我暗戀你？」

Sebastian 緊抿雙唇。「有。不過是在你約我出去之後，而且是因為我太蠢，根本沒意識到那是個約會。她對於分享你的秘密感到抱歉。」

「跟她說沒關係。我早該在幾個星期前就約你出來。」

Sebastian 在沙發上挪了挪位置，假裝調整到一個舒服的姿勢，作為想要移得更靠近的掩飾。雖然他們沒有碰觸，Chris 身上的溫度在他們之間散發，Sebastian 好想淹沒在其中。

「我有看見你，在八月的教職員宴會上。」Sebastian 告訴他。「既然我們都在坦承難為情的事了。你穿了正式西裝。我還不知道你叫什麼名字就已經喜歡你了。」

「真的？」Chris 看起來為此感到開心，可以讓他有那個表情，Sebastian 可能會對這個舉動上癮。 「我還真的為了那一次買正式西裝。我以前根本不需要。」

「穿去上課。」Sebastian 建議道。「穿在你身上很好看。」

Chris 哈哈大笑，把頭垂下，又抬頭透過睫毛看著 Sebastian。他伸出手，輕輕地將手指出穿過 Sebastian 的頭髮，對自己微笑。「跟我想的一樣軟。」

Sebastian 吞嚥了一下，喉嚨明顯喀噠一聲。那份接觸蕩人心魄。「你有想過？」

Chris 不答話。他的手移到 Sebastian 的下顎，如此單純的舉動卻讓 Sebastian 心跳加速。「我可以吻你嗎？」他低語。

Sebastian 點點頭，也許過於急切了。Chris 緩緩傾前，同時引導 Sebastian 向他靠近。整個過程感覺那麼緩慢，宛如永恆之久，Chris 的唇才勉強碰到 Sebastian 的唇，然後又暫停一下，只想感受他的氣息。Sebastian 從來沒有為了一個吻如此暈眩，這甚至還不是接吻。Chris 終於移近多一毫米，把唇滑過 Sebastian 的唇，不慌不忙，柔情似水又驚天動地。Sebastian 幾乎無法抑制即將脫口而出的嗚咽。

才那麼短促的時間，Chris 傾側下巴，額頭碰著 Sebastian 的額頭，他吐出的氣息聽起來就跟 Sebastian 心情一樣激動。Sebastian 立刻想要更多，他立刻想要全部。他將他們唇推擠在一起 ，張開嘴巴。Chris 也有同樣的舉動，讓他進入，讓他品嚐，Sebastian 情不自禁，身體湧前，把讓 Chris 來主導這段關係的決定拋諸腦後。他兩人嘴唇沒有分開的情況下站了起來，坐在 Chris 的大腿上，吻得更深。Chris 的雙臂環住 Sebastian 的腰，強壯的雙手在他的腰後張開，讓他更靠近自己。在他們之間迴盪的呻吟細聲又急切，Sebastian 已經頭重腳輕。

然後，結束得太匆匆，Chris 把一隻手放在 Sebastian 的胸口中央，阻止他繼續下去。「嘿。就⋯⋯等一下。」

Sebastian 的視線因慾望而模糊，他眨了眨眼睛，皺眉蹙額，突然想到他在逼迫 Chris 做一件他不想做的事，想起他並不打算勉強的。「靠，對不起，我——」

「不，不——不是那樣。我想要。」Chris 抬頭用深沈的眼睛看著他，哈哈大笑，聲音微顫，有些恍惚。他的雙手又回到 Sebastian 的後背上，位置較低，溫暖洋溢。他悄聲地說：「老天爺，你不曉得我有多想要。」

一陣顫抖順著 Sebastian 的脊椎流串。

「我只是⋯⋯感覺這會，對嗎？這個想法不只是我一個人？」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。他的拇指劃過 Chris 的下額，穿過柔軟的短髮。他迫切想要安撫他，想要向他保證他並不像那個傢伙，不像加州那個讓這美好的男人覺得自己不夠好的傢伙。「不只是你一個人。肯定不是。」

「那我們應該暫緩一下。不應該第一次約會就這麼做。」

「嚴格來說，這是第二次。」Sebastian 指出，不但把 Chris 逗笑了，也被那個笑容惹得心臟怦怦跳。

Sebastian 點點頭，咬著自己的舌頭，因為如果讓他的大腦發號施令，他此時說出口的一字一句將他受辱。他從 Chris 的身上爬下來，讓他站起來，由於無法抗拒，他含蓄地瞅著他，為 Chris 褲子上無庸置疑的隆起感到一陣興奮。想到那是自己的造成，Sebastian 的肌膚更加灼熱。

走在門口的時候，因為他已經如癮君子般的嗨，Sebastian 莽撞地說：「Hayley 星期天要在一場研討會上演講，要跟我一起去嗎？」

Chris 舔了舔他的嘴唇，跨入 Sebastian 的私人空間，雙臂圈著他的腰，把他吻得上氣不接下氣。「那是約會了。」他低喃，然後便離開了，留下 Sebastian 一人，雙手顫抖，脈搏亂跳。此時的醉意遠遠超過他在一個多小時前才喝的那杯酒。

Sebastian 環視空無一人的公寓，胸口起伏，像是才剛完成了一場馬拉松。他邁開步伐準備到客廳去把他們沒碰的玻璃杯拿到廚房去，但他隨即喃喃自語：「不管了。」反而走到臥室去。他把衣服脫了，重重地往床上倒臥，躺在被單上。他伸手握住自己，輕易地上下擼動，因為他已經滴得亂七八糟了。想想他們只是接吻而已，滴成那樣也未免太誇張了。他閉上眼睛，回想 Chris 的雙手、他的唇、他在說 _老天爺，你不曉得我有多想要_ 的時候聲音多麽低沉。他很快便射了出來，那股高潮較平常還要持久。他躺回枕頭上，放鬆下來。當他沈沈睡去的時候，胸口充滿一股溫暖、飄飄然的感覺。他已經許久未曾如此快樂了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：波士頓人的口音全美皆知，桃一興奮，地方口音就會跑出來。包在原文模仿波士頓口音，英文寫 “Bawh-stun”，中文勉強配合一下。


	7. Chapter 7

Chris 星期天與他見面的時候，Sebastian 一如往常迷人。他穿了褪色的藍色牛仔褲，一件綴了銀色鈕扣的藏藍色短外套，還有棕色皮鞋，較平常休閒。從辦公室的另一頭看見 Chris 的時候，他笑了。Chris 向他走去，遺憾他們之間的關係仍然新穎，無法如心中所想的那樣以親吻向 Sebastian 打招呼。他們互相握手，感覺有些勉強，過於正式，但 Sebastian 眼中閃耀的光芒說明他記得星期五，還想著坐在 Chris 的大腿上把他吻得意亂情迷，Chris 回以微笑，同時享受兩人共守一個秘密的興奮。

Hayley 在她的講座上說的內容，他有很多都無法完全明白，而且坐在那張過小的折疊椅上，身旁坐著 Sebastian， 實在很難集中精神。Chris 想他應該是在 Chris 沒留意的時候把他的椅子挪得更近一些，因為觀眾席上似乎沒有人是貼著他們的鄰居的。Sebastian 的整條大腿與他的互碰，實在很難專心。結束後，Hayley 忙於跟其他與會者和一個校報記者說話，Sebastian 於是帶了 Chris 穿越校園，來到他的辦公室。Chris 不打算建議他們在座談會結束後做其它事情，他很在意自己表現得太積極熱情，所以他很高興 Sebastian 提出了建議。

Chris 發現他從來沒來過 Sebastian 的辦公室。裡頭跟 Chris 的辦公大同小異。鑲木牆壁、一面大窗戶、舊石頭地板，但少了 Chris 搬進他的辦公室時的老傢俱。從與他住處傢俱的相似度看來，全是 Sebastian 自己親自挑選的。辦公桌和茶几是櫟木，是他偏愛的五零年代斜線設計。沙發是深綠色絨布，在辦公空間裡顯得多於，卻很適合他。書架上滿滿的都是書、獎狀和框起來的照片。Chris 湊近細看，大部分都是 Hayley。他們兩個人穿著正式禮服參加什麼派對、在某個看來是考古挖掘的地點、在沙灘上手臂互相繞住彼此。Chris 盡量不讓目光在照片中 Sebastian 那片赤裸的胸膛上逗留太久。他們穿著畢業服和畢業帽的照片吸引了他的注意。他把照片拿起來，看著他們年輕許多的臉龐。照片中的 Sebastian 展露笑容，Hayley 正在親吻他的臉頰。

「我很喜歡那張照片。」發現 Chris 特別專注於那張照片上，Sebastian 說道。

「Anthony 告訴我你們兩個唸同一所大學。你看起來很快樂。」

「我那天的確很快樂。真是出乎意料。」

Chris 轉頭看他。「出乎什麼意料？」

Sebastian 搖搖頭，說道：「沒事。」

他有事，但 Chris 不去追究，只是向他更靠近一些。他們此時獨處一室，他有意把 Sebastian 拉過來親吻，卻在半途停了下來。盡管他很想把門鎖上，就地把他吞噬，但這只是他們第二次接吻，所以 Chris 並沒有權利在未徵求同意的情況下吻他。還不可以。但 Sebastian 看著他，像是明白 Chris 正在想什麼。他縮短剩餘的距離，把雙手搭在 Chris 的髖部上。Chris 露齒而笑，用手捧住他的臉，Sebastian 向前傾靠，彌補他們之間的距離，將唇貼在 Chris 的唇上。他只比 Chris 矮一寸，靠著 Chris 剛剛好。他的手指一捏，戳進 Chris 的側身，他把舌頭伸出來，Chris 張啟唇瓣迎接。他親吻 Chris，直到對方目眩神迷，把雙手放在 Sebastian 的肩膀上穩住自己。Sebastian 拉開距離，剛剛好讓他們的嘴唇分開。他不情願地嘆息，並且與 Chris 同樣意識到以他們此刻所在的地點而言，他們不能再進一步了。

Chris 低頭看著他，Sebastian 的藍色雙眸再度閃耀光芒，被 Chris 撫過的頭髮些微凌亂，而且他的嘴唇晶瑩潤紅。他太迷人了。Chris 餘生不願將目光落在其它事物上了。腦海裡烙印了那張臉孔，他死而無憾。他阻止自己大聲把想法說出來。Sebastian 看來顯然想要再吻他，這件事本身已經是個奇蹟了，但 Chris 如果讓自己把言之過早的話說出口，他會在一切真正開始之前通通毀掉。於是，他反而用雙臂抱住 Sebastian 寬闊的背部，把他拉近懷裡。Sebastian 的手臂繞過他的腰間，輕輕捏了捏，把臉擱在 Chris 的脖子和肩膀相接處。

「你還好嗎？」他柔聲問道，誤以為 Chris 需要安慰。

恰好相反。「嗯，我很好。只是剛發現我們還沒有擁抱過。不是真正的擁抱。」

「喔。」Sebastian 微笑，Chris 可以在脖子上感覺到。「你喜歡抱人嗎？」

「超喜歡。你沒問題吧！」

「沒問題。」Sebastian 往前靠近一寸。

這樣沒來由的在辦公室裡擁抱另一個成人應是荒謬的，但 Chris 沈溺其中。他覺得目眩魂搖。四周好溫暖，Sebastian 靠著他的感覺真美好。他的肌肉結實，衣服的料子柔軟，髮絲搔著 Chris 的臉頰。Sebastian 在他懷裡的感覺好熟悉，像是他們已經在彼此的生命中存在多年。

「你好香。」Sebastian 說道，聲音恍惚，也道出了 Chris 心中一直在想的。

「你也是。」

「你記得第一週上課，我們見面那次嗎？在教員休息室？」

「我當然記得。」

「我聞得到你。你坐得好靠近，而且⋯⋯很令人分心。」Sebastian 小聲地笑了出來，下一句聽起來有些不好意思。「我大概不應該跟你說這些。」

這些話讓 Chris 的小腹翻動。「你這段時間一直都那樣想著我？」

「閉嘴啦。」Sebastian 咕噥。

「我也是，如果可以讓你心情好一些。」Chris 告訴他。「真的。那天見到你，我就⋯⋯你那個時候好帥。」

「那個時候？」Sebastian 開玩笑道，但 Chris 從他的聲音裡聽出那些話對他的影響。

「現在也是。」

「你早該告訴我你喜歡男生。」Sebastian 輕輕地戳他。「我當場就會約你出去。」

「嗯。」Chris 吞嚥了一下，依然對這件事感到抱歉。「對不起。」

「喔。」Sebastian 在 Chris 的懷裡愣了愣，他往後靠一些，終於暫停擁抱，他抬頭看著 Chris，眼睛裡閃爍著擔憂。他舉起一隻手，溫柔的指尖劃過 Chris 的臉頰。

「不。對不起，那⋯⋯那個玩笑太愚蠢了。你跟我說過只要你準備好。千萬不要太早決定。」

Chris 感激地點點頭，又再次吻他，這次充滿更豐沛的情感。Sebastian 緩緩回吻，彷彿想要透過自己的嘴唇將保證傳遞給 Chris。「我什麼時候可以再約你出去？」Chris 問道。

「這次換我約你。」Sebastian 提醒他。

「那好吧。我們要去哪裡？」

Sebastian 瞇眼看著他，像是想要弄明白什麼。「你看起來像是那種喜歡開車到郊外賞秋葉的人。」

「是嗎？」

「是的。你看起來也像是那種喜歡節日，在月圓皎潔的時候特別興奮的人。」

「真是的，你已經把我摸清楚了。現在賞秋葉會不會太早了？」

「有點。」Sebastian 聳肩。「我們可以去兩次。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

這個星期過得緩慢。Chris 對教課非常滿意，尤其是那場關於現代時期前宗教的研討會。他們在星期三有一場非常精彩的討論，各方聲音熱列表達意見，Chris 坐在他的桌子上看著他們教導彼此，臉上的笑容燦爛得像個驕傲的老父親。但在課堂外，他無法好好專心做事。他想要看書，結果同一個句子連續看了六次才意識到是怎麼回事。他只希望已經是星期六了。一週過了一半之後，他顯然無法在星期六到來之前無法專心於任何事了，於是他多少放棄做任何重要的事情，讓自己忙碌於家務、和 Dodger 玩耍，跟他的母親聊好久的電話。他幾乎每天都會在走廊上遇到 Sebastian，對方會向他微笑或眨眼，Chris 發現那些舉動對他的影響遠遠超乎想像。

到了星期四，Sebastian 也不耐等待了，他傳簡訊給 Chris，要他到他的辦公室碰面。他們在那張絨布沙發上親熱了半個小時。Chris 好想把 Sebastian 推靠在門上，直接跪下來。如今要耐住性子不去這麼做是越發艱難了，而 Sebastian 那副不反對的表情更是無濟於事。過後，他們又到星巴克的小亭子去，在校園裡四處遊蕩，沒特別想哪裡，只是在庭院裡漫步，悠閒聊天。那是一個多雲的下午，但天氣溫暖。Chris 跟 Sebastian 聊他的家人，喜孜孜地介紹他的外甥女和外甥。他說起曾經跟 Scott 一起參加過的戲劇團，還有他和他的弟弟依然非常親密。Sebastian 跟他聊他的母親和繼父，以及有錢小孩在曼哈頓上東區度過的青春期。聽起來好像一部電影：私立學校、音樂課，以及擁有私人司機的同學。Sebastian 對那些沒多大熱情——像是一切未必有那麼糟糕，但他很高興離開那個環境。他也沒有離開太遠，他畢竟是在一所常春藤盟校教書。Chris 並沒有提到這一點。

星期六才剛過中午，Sebastian 過來接他，Chris 很努力不讓自己一路蹦蹦跳跳，一舉跳到車上。Sebastian 開的是一台非常樸素的轎車，Chris 原本以為會是什麼昂貴的高級轎車，但他很高興並不是那樣。他傾前吻了吻 Sebastian 的臉頰，Sebastian 追逐他的嘴唇，好好接吻。拉開距離的時候，他展露笑顏，為見到 Chris 由衷感到開心，Chris 因此心如鹿撞。

Sebastian 把手伸向他們之間的置杯處，給 Chris 一個紙杯。「咖啡？」

「天啊，好，謝謝你。」他在 Sebastian 把車子駛離路緣的時候喝了一口，感激地呻吟了一聲。「你記得我喝咖啡的口味。」

「兩份牛奶和兩份糖。」Sebastian 確認道，隨即皺起鼻子。「好噁心。」

Chris 笑了笑，挑起一道眉毛。「我喜歡甜的東西。」 

「噁。」Sebastian 哈哈大笑，同時抱怨。「別用老土的搭訕詞，你已經有我了。」

「也許我想把你留下來。」Chris 聳肩說道，很喜歡 Sebastian 的表情由不耐煩轉為溫柔的滿足。

他們離開鎮上，到三十分鐘距離以外的州際公園。Chris 說的沒錯——九月下旬賞秋葉尚早。是有幾棵樹已經開始變色了，但大部分依然蔥綠。他不在乎。他們可以在樹葉顏色最絢麗奪目的十一月再來一次。今天，可以跟 Sebastian 一起，一邊開車一邊聊天，欣賞他一起長大的郊外風光，他已經很開心了。他們把車子停在河邊，開始步行。有別於在校園裡的那一天，Chris 牽起 Sebastian 的手，一起沿著河岸散步。

「這樣⋯⋯可以嗎？」Sebastian 問道，瞇眼看著 Chris，很猶豫似的。

Chris 蹙眉。「什麼可以嗎？」

Sebastian 向他們眼前示意。「我很少約會。這樣不會太老土吧？」

「非常老土，而且很完美。我喜歡老土。」

Sebastian 羞赧的微笑美得讓 Chris 一時無法呼吸。

「你為什麼很少約會？」他問道，隨即覺得那也許是個不禮貌的問題。

「我並不是指我⋯⋯沒經驗。我只是很少做這種事。」

Chris 點點頭，他看得出其中另有隱情，卻不想探究未被提供的資訊。雖然他會對任何向他微笑兩次的人掏心掏肺，那並不表示所有人都跟他一樣。他喜歡 Sebastian 的手在他手裡的感覺，他不會讓自己的直接破壞這一切。

「你回來紐英倫，你的家人開心嗎？」Sebastian 問。

「是啊。」Chris 微笑道。「我如果任由她去的話，我媽會把我抱上一個小時。我的房子是我弟弟找的，省得我來回聖塔芭芭拉。他看得非常認真，像是以為他如果找到完美的地方，我也許會永遠留下來。」

「那真的很好。」Sebastian 微笑。「他們聽起來很棒。」

「要坐下來嗎？」Chris 指著小徑前方的一張長凳。

「已經累啦？」Sebastian 取笑道。

Chris 一隻手臂環住他，側身擁抱他。「也許我只是想找個理由假裝我很冷，這樣就可以跟你更親近。」

回應他的笑聲輕巧快樂，如此悅耳，讓他不由發顫。他坐下來的時候，側身整個貼著 Sebastian，繼續握住他的手。Chris 非常非常喜歡這個樣子。他的大拇指輕搓 Sebastian 的手背，指尖下的皮膚好柔軟。

「你的家人為什麼離開羅馬尼亞？」

「就我和我母親。她就是我的家人。」Sebastian 望向他們眼前的水面。「而且，呃。因為戰爭。」

「喔。」Chris 忘了這件事，又或者他並沒有把這兩件式聯想在一起，也沒有注意到時間點。「是啊。齊奧賽斯庫還有那場革命，跟所有一切。你當時處於險境嗎？」

「我想每個人都是吧。死亡人數超過一千人。」

「你想念那裡嗎？還是，想念革命發生前的一切。」

Sebastian 舔了舔他的嘴唇。「我也不確定。我有記憶，可是我記得⋯⋯我們的公寓，街坊一起玩耍的小孩，還有我的學校。全都無法明確說明我當時在哪裡，那些事情都存在大部分孩子的記憶裡。我還太小，不明白共產主義是什麼，還有⋯⋯我們當時正在受苦。」

「你後來有再回去過嗎？」

他搖搖頭。

「為什麼？」Chris 問道，隨即意識到自己又逼得太緊了。「你不用告訴我。」

Sebastian 低頭看著他們的手，Chris 把兩隻手帶到他的嘴邊，親吻 Sebastian 手掌。回答的時候，Sebastian 注視著空氣，目光失焦於 Chris 胸口中央一處，像是在沉思。「我想⋯⋯我覺得那裡並沒有比我們離開的時候有所改善。貧窮和貪污和⋯⋯我想我如果回去的話，那裡又不是我記憶中的⋯⋯」

「有道理。」Chris 點點頭，Sebastian 看著他。

「局勢發展到後面的時候，情況很嚴重。到處都是軍人，我們認識的人一個接著一個失蹤，比如，早上出門就再也沒回來了。我們家走廊對面住了一家人，他們的父親就遇到這種事。我母親以前下班晚回家的時候，他們會照顧我。他們還有兩個正值青春期的女兒，對我很好。然後有一天，他們的父親沒有回家。我想他們一直都不曉得他到底發生了什麼事。你也不能報警。他們就跟政府一樣貪腐。」

「太可怕了。」Chris 說道。想不出更強烈的字眼，他覺得好貧乏。

「我想是那個原因讓我的母親決定我們必須離開。我就只有她，我沒有⋯⋯我從來沒見過我的父親。他在我還是個嬰兒的時候就離開了。我沒有兄弟姊妹，所以她如果發生了什麼事，我就會孤苦無依。我會被送到孤兒院去，或者⋯⋯流落街頭。」

「你當時一定很害怕。」Chris 好想把他拉進懷裡，卻沒有這麼做。

「我不想留有那樣的記憶，你明白嗎？」深鎖的眉頭下，他的眼睛被陽光映得湛藍。「我如果回去了，而那種事情依然存在，或者到處還有無家可歸的小孩，沒有我幸運的小孩，我所記得的所有美好也許會被取代。」

「我完全明白。」Chris 安撫道。「那裡跟曼哈頓，你過了兩種迥然不同的人生。」

「我在那個地方根本格格不入。」Sebastian 笑著說，語氣裡卻毫無笑意。「那些小孩全都含著銀湯匙出生，還是其它什麼措詞。他們家族世代都是有錢人，在我的繼父幸運成功之前，我只是一個講話有口音的貧窮移民。我從來都不屬於那個團體，我並不是他們其中一夥，我們都心知肚明。」

「聽起來很孤單。」Chris 的手指又再次摩挲 Sebastian 的手。

Sebastian 眨了眨眼睛，然後搖搖頭，像是他剛剛才發現自己講了多久。「對不起。幹，我不應該向你倒垃圾。」

「是我問起的。」Chris 指出。「你並沒有向我倒垃圾，我如果不想知道，我也不會問的。」

「我不——不太講那麼多。認真的事。有時候甚至不跟 Hayley 說。可是⋯⋯我不曉得，我覺得也許可以對你說。」Sebastian 承認的時候，表情不安，像是 Chris 並不是唯一為透露太多事情而備感壓力的人。

Chris 傾前吻他。「你什麼都可以跟我說。」

感覺到 Sebastian 對於分享那麼多的不安，Chris 把話題轉移到較輕鬆的主題。他跟 Sebastian 說 Dodger 前幾天如何把頭卡在樓梯扶手之間，惹得 Sebastian 放聲大笑。他的笑聲那麼動聽。開朗活潑，比 Chris 想像中還更可愛。他快樂的時候，眼睛多麼迷人。可以逗他笑，Chris 簡直會輕易上癮。幾分鐘後，他們繼續步行。這個地方真的很美，除了吹拂樹梢的清風和拍打岩石岸線的河水，一切寧靜安祥。他們途中經過其他人，一個帶著幾個小孩的家庭、一個牽著小狗緩緩散步的老先生，但大部分時候，就他們兩人。Chris 在陽光下放輕鬆，沒有其它聲響，只是與 Sebastian 一起，每次共處都對他多了解一些。截至目前為，他對所知道的事無一不愛。

他們回到 Chris 住處的時候才剛黃昏，太陽準備西沉。Chris 邀請 Sebastian 到屋裡坐坐。Dodger 衝到門口迎接他們，Sebastian 還沒脫鞋就跪下來跟牠打招呼，Dodger 興奮地汪汪叫，舔舐他的臉。

「喔，這還蠻不錯的。」Sebastian 摸著 Dodger 的頭，開玩笑道。「真是謝謝你，我剛剛還在想，我好想有一隻狗舔得我滿臉都是呢。」

「第一次見面就來個法式接吻，你也太隨便了，Dodger。沒有人會尊重你的。」Chris 跟狗狗說，又多讓 Dodger 跳到 Sebastian 身上幾秒鐘，因為那實在太可愛了，然後才拉著項圈把牠拖走。「好啦，齁，冷靜點，小朋友。」

Sebastian 面帶微笑，而且他真的被舔得滿臉都是。Chris 給了他一張餐巾紙。

「對不起。」他咧嘴笑道。「我應該建議你把這個當讚美，可是他基本上對誰都喜歡。」

Sebastian 接過餐巾紙，擦拭臉頰。「很高興知道我只是床柱的一個凹痕。」

他解開鈕扣，脫下外套，Chris 接過替他掛好。他在外套底下穿了一件紅白相間的格子襯衫，較 Chris 見過的樣子還要休閒，他非常喜歡。

「跟你弟弟說他房子找得好。這裡很棒。」

「是啊，我目前相當喜歡，就是有點空。我在加州住的地方更小，所以沒有太多傢俱可以填滿這些房間。還沒開始採購。」

「你去的時候如果要有人陪，讓我知道。」

「我會的。你肚子餓嗎？」Chris 問道。「我們可以叫點什麼。」

「其實我還真的餓了。而且我還欠你一頓晚餐。」

「你沒有，可是你如果想付帳的話，我是不會拒絕的。」

他叫了披薩，然後到廚房去做沙拉。Sebastian 坐在中島旁和他聊天，內容無關痛癢，只是讓人覺得熟悉和自在的閒聊。他們已經相處融洽，彷彿已經認識彼此許久。對 Chris 而言，結交新朋友並非總是如此簡單。他很擅於假裝。他擅於喧鬧招搖、幽默風趣，開朗外向，而且他可以跟任何人聊天，可是當情況並不如此刻放鬆的時候，他總是感覺得到。他總是可以分辨其中差異，知道什麼對話像是客套，什麼不是。Sebastian 有一股讓人情緒穩定的存在，而 Chris 即使在狀況理想的時候也會失控。他耽溺在焦慮中，太擔心自己是否討人厭、是否無趣，跟他在一起的人玩得不開心，然後他會變得太喧鬧招搖，讓情況更加嚴重。他喜歡跟可以讓他心平氣和，保持踏實。

他們圍坐中島吃晚餐，Dodger 在 Chris 的腳邊徘徊，希望會有食物碎屑掉落讓牠舔起來。Chris 盡量不去仔細觀察 Sebastian，但他這身穿著有一種隨性的氣息：格子襯衫和牛仔褲，袖子捲起，在 Chris 的廚房裡吃披薩。此刻的他不像是舉世聞名的學者，倒像是個普通人，像是 Chris 會在棒球賽或五金行遇到的人。Chris 決定他兩個版本都喜歡。他喜歡 Sebastian 打扮整齊，時尚有型，但他也喜歡現在這個樣子。也許甚至更多一些。這樣的 Sebastian 看來謙遜，更自在，比較不像是在努力取悅任何人。像是內心踏實，安於存在，不需要裝模作樣。Chris 對那份掙扎很是清楚。

發現他正在注視，Sebastian 微笑。「我臉上有披薩醬嗎？」

Chris 回以一個微笑。「沒。我只是喜歡看著你。」

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」Sebastian 問道，若有所思地咀嚼著，然後吞下肚。

「當然可以。」Chris 從他那片披薩挑起一塊義大利辣肉腸，遞給 Dodger。

「你，呃。」Sebastian 抓抓手腕，看似猶豫。「你希望我們成為什麼關係？」

Chris 剛開始並不理解那個問題，當他弄明白的時候，他不確定該如何回答才至於聽起來太荒謬。他這次陷得很深，即便對他而言，速度之快令人不安。也不過短短幾個星期而已。即便像 Chris 這樣，擁有一長串亂七八糟的歷史，總是迅速愛上最後並未善待他的人，這速度也太快了。他無時無刻不想著 Sebastian。他想要他們每分每秒都在一起，想要知道 Sebastian 所有的秘密，想要成為讓他開懷大笑的人，在他難過的時候擁抱他的人，在他事業上取得成就的時候替他加油打氣的人。他同時也不想第四次約會就把這一切向對方傾吐，讓他把腿逃跑。

放棄等待他的答覆，Sebastian 輕輕地說：「我們那個星期去喝了咖啡之後，我在酒吧裡吻了一個人。因為我喜歡你，可是我覺得你並沒有同樣的想法，所以我想要把你從腦子裡抹掉。我馬上就後悔了。」

Chris 抬頭看他。他看來很為那件事感到愧疚。「你之前不知道，那是我的錯。是我太懦弱，不敢說出自己的想法。我一直希望你會弄明白，可是那並不公平。」

「你的前任男友那樣對待你，你值得更好的。」

「這跟那個不同。我沒有生氣，真的。我們當時也不是什麼關係，你想親誰是你的權利。」他是生氣，但是氣自己拖了那麼久，而不是氣 Sebastian。

「我還是希望我沒那麼做，所以我才想問你，你希望我們是什麼關係？」

Chris 把他的空盤子往前推，將凳子移近一些，好把手臂環住 Sebastian。他吻了吻他的臉頰，把臉停留在那裡。「告訴我，你先前說很少約會是什麼意思？」

Sebastian 當時這麼說的時候，眼中帶著一些悲傷，Chris 不相信自己獲得全部真相的一分半毫。

「也不是說我從來沒有。我也談過戀愛。有過幾段感情。可是已經好一陣子沒有了。就⋯⋯比較容易。玩玩而已，不用認真。結束的時候沒有人會受傷。」

Chris 點點頭，依然沒有得到全部的真相，但他暫時不去強迫。要求知道痛苦的秘密，就現階段而言也許過早。「我對玩玩而已很不擅長，這樣會有問題嗎？」

「不會。」Sebastian 搖搖頭，轉過來看著 Chris。「我不想和你只是 玩玩而已。抱歉，如果現在說這種事太早的話⋯⋯」

「別人也許會這麼想，可是我不會。」

「所以，你想⋯⋯」

他在做最後的掙扎，努力不去說 Chris 不想聽到的話，努力不去強迫他做任何事，這個舉動太貼心了，Chris 非再次吻他不可。這次是嘴唇。Sebastian 好像無法把話說出來，所以 Chris 得接手。「除了你之外，我不想跟任何人在一起。從第一次見到你，我就無法去想其他人了。我想要你做我的男朋友。如果這你是想要的。」

「嗯。」Sebastian 小聲地說，聽來像是鬆了一口氣。「是我想要的。」

Chris 吻得更深，他嚐起來像番茄醬。「很好。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 輕微肉。對不起，我真的很不擅長翻譯這個。

「那些葉子好看嗎？」Hayley 問道。她把盛著一壺冒著水氣的茶壺和茶杯的托盤放在茶几上，才在自己的沙發上坐下，加入 Sebastian。她把茶壺拿起來搖晃兩次，然後倒茶。她的要加牛奶，Sebastian 的加半茶匙糖。她用同一支湯匙攪拌兩杯茶，把湯匙舔一舔，放在托盤上。

「還是綠的。」Sebastian 接過她遞給他的茶杯，對著杯子吹氣。

「是不是有點操之過急了你？夢想著在明信片般的紅色和橘色風景包圍下跟他接吻，卻忘了現在只是九月而已？」

「類似這樣。」Sebastian 並不想讓她知道她說得沒錯，讓她得意拿翹。

她嗯了一聲，喝著她的茶。「那還蠻可愛的，其實。」

「還是很好玩。我提起了羅馬尼亞。」

一道完美的眉毛揚起。「你已經到了跟他分享事情的階段？」

「是他問起的，話就那樣說出口。他很危險，Hales。他有那種體諒的笑容，讓你想把所有的秘密都說給他聽。」

「你還跟他說了什麼？」

「沒了。可是我想。」

「就⋯⋯在你把一切告訴他之前，確保你可以信任他。」

「我以為妳喜歡他。」

「親愛的，我當然喜歡他。我非常喜歡他。」她把茶杯放下，用兩根手指輕敲他的胸口中央，心臟的所在。「可是這遠比你願意承認的還要脆弱。在你確認他不會這麼做之前，千萬不要給他讓你心碎的權利。」

Sebastian 嘆了一口氣，撇開目光。有時候，她知道的太多了。大口喝了一口茶之後，他也把茶杯放下，往後靠在靠墊上。「他不會的。即使他想跟我分手，他還是會保持友善的。他就是那種人。」

Hayley 模仿他的動作，側頭靠向他。許是意識到這段對話會導向 Sebastian 不願意去的方向，她俏皮地說：「他在床上的表現如何？那些肌肉，那雙大手⋯⋯」

「我們還沒有。」Sebastian 坦言，這句話讓他的臉上浮現笑容。這很不像他，但奇怪的是，他為此感到高興。「只是接過幾次吻。」

「已經快三個星期了！」

「我知道。」

「你是不是生病了？」她問道，一隻手放在他的額頭上，檢查有沒有發燒。

「閉嘴啦。」Sebastian 咧嘴笑道，向她靠近，把頭靠在她的肩膀上。「他很⋯⋯浪漫。」

她挪了挪姿勢，一雙手臂抱住他，好讓他可以好好地把臉靠在她的脖子上。她的香水聞起來好像鮮花。「你快樂的樣子很好看。」

後門打開又關上，一分鐘後，Anthony 走了進來。結束慢跑，他全身是汗。Sebastian 抬頭看他，以微笑作為問候。

「我應該吃醋嗎？」Anthony 開玩笑地說，彎下腰親吻 Hayley。

「他有一個很帥的新男朋友。」Hayley 提醒他。「而我有全世界最英俊的丈夫。」

「是，是。」Anthony 還是笑了。他走進臥室，過了一陣子，穿了一件不同的襯衫回來。他偷了 Hayley 的茶杯，在他們對面的椅子上坐了下來。「在說那個新傢伙的閒話？」

「Seb 剛剛跟我說——」

Sebastian 戳了她一下，打斷她的話。「我剛剛跟妳說的，你自己知道就好。我就不能跟我的好朋友保守一些秘密嗎？」

Anthony 的臉上是一副誇張的受傷表情。「好啦，可是喔。Evans 是我的新好朋友，所以你最好不要搞砸了。」

「為了你，我會竭盡所能。」Sebastian 告訴他。

「謝謝你。」Anthony 帶著滿意的微笑回答，喝茶的時候翹起小指。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我們今晚去哪裡？」Sebastian 問道。Chris 的舌頭在他的口中繾綣，他好不容易才把話說出來。他們正在他辦公室的沙發上，Chris 的身體貼著他，雙手到處遊移，醉人的氣息佔據 Sebastian 的鼻子。他們得停止在這裡做這種事，否則 Sebastian 會對這個空間產生制約反應，每次走進自己的辦公室都會呈半勃起狀態。他也意識到老舊的石膏牆薄弱，左右兩邊都各有一個同事，而且 Chris 有時候聲音不小。在一個更理想的時間和空間裡，Sebastian 會善加利用這個特色，他迫不急待想把自己的手和嘴巴放在 Chris 的嘴唇和下顎以外的其它部位、想把他的衣服扒掉，展現截至目前為止只能隔著布料觸摸的壯碩身軀、想用自己的舌尖將 Chris 瓦解，從他口中誘出那些美妙的聲音。Sebastian 吻他的時候，Chris 會在喉間低低呻吟，對 Sebastian 而言，這一份小小的開胃菜，他僅是略為淺嚐。Sebastian 打賭他可以讓 Chris 叫得更大聲。

「義大利餐廳。」Chris 答道。他的手指扯著 Sebastian 的襯衫，Sebastian 尚未意識到他在做什麼，衣服已經幾乎快從褲頭扯出來了。

「嘿，放慢點，這位先生。」他說，極其不願意阻止他這麼做。此刻的他多麽想讓 Chris 幫他寬衣解帶。「我十五分後還要教課的。」

「對喔。」Chris 深深一個呼吸，笑著替 Sebastian 把襯衫塞好。他的手指溫暖，剛好伸到 Sebastian 的褲帶下。想到即將到來的各種可能，Sebastian 的小腹因緊張的期待而蠢動。「對不起。我根本沒注意到自己正在做這件事。」

「潛意識裡想看我裸體喔。」Sebastian 開玩笑道，但 Chris 的瞳孔放大，Sebastian 的小腹又一陣騷動。

「是吧。」他說道。他根本沒有權利讓如此單純的兩個字聽起來那麼情色。

「或許⋯⋯晚一點？」Sebastian 問道，既不想表現得像是在迫切要求，也不想表現得像是那一絲也許的期待已經讓他的心跳加速，激動得快從胸口迸出。自從第一個晚上，他們就再也沒提過。Sebastian 不想讓 Chris 有被催促的感覺。他如果是慢慢來的那種人，Sebastian 也很願意慢慢來。再者，已經很久很久沒有人如此對待 Sebastian，彷彿他是值得等待的人。他不否認他很喜歡那份心意在自己胸中的感覺。

「好。」Chris 低聲說，接著又親吻 Sebastian，像是他根本情不自禁，但這次緩慢一些。Sebastian 連腳踝都感受得到。

「我們大概應該停下來了。」他對著 Chris 的嘴唇說，多麽希望他們不需要這麼做。

「那就停下來啊。」Chris 回應，Sebastian 咒罵一聲，卻無法這麼做。再一分鐘，再讓那絕妙的舌尖碰擦幾回，再讓 Chris 的雙手在他的腰際多逗留幾個心跳。

「好了，好了，我們該停了。」Sebastian 呻吟了一聲，把 Chris 推開一寸距離。「我不可以在全班前面⋯⋯哎呦。這個樣子。」

「你會以性騷擾被記過。」Chris 同意道，咧著嘴對他笑，臉頰泛著迷人的粉紅。

Sebastian 非觸摸不可，非得用手感受滾燙的肌膚，他凝望那雙澄澈的蔚藍眼睛片刻，直到他發現自己又再傾前親吻 Chris。「幹。你真是不良影響。」

「我什麼都沒說耶！」Chris 放聲大笑。

「我知道，可是你的臉好可愛，讓我好想吻下去。你給我離得遠遠的。」

笑聲依舊，Chris 從他的身上爬下來，移到沙發的另一頭，兩人的身體不再有所接觸。「好啦，我要走了。就⋯⋯給我一分鐘。我也不能這個樣子出現在走廊上。」

Sebastian 特意不去看。他緩緩呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來。幾分鐘後，Chris 站了起來。他俯身親了親 Sebastian 的嘴唇，快速輕吻道別，說：「我七點接來你。」然後便消失了，留下 Sebastian 整理筆記和思緒，帶著工作場所不宜的想法，恍惚教課去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Chris 從對講機傳來的聲音讓 Sebastian 雙手顫抖。他在門口等候，一聽見外頭的腳步聲，便在 Chris 尚未敲門前把門打開。他穿了西裝，往後梳的頭髮有一撮落在被深色鏡框包圍的眼睛上。他的手上是一束用棕色包裝紙裹住的鮭紅色玫瑰。

「你在開玩笑吧！」Sebastian 淡淡地問。

「我不可以為你做點浪漫的事嗎？」Chris 走了進去，門一關上即親吻 Sebastian。「嗨。你看起來好迷人。」

「你也太有心了。」Sebastian 告訴他，卻還是在 Chris 把花遞給他的時候接過來。

「我在回家的路上到食品雜貨店去，在店裡看見的。」Chris 聳肩說道，跟隨 Sebastian 到廚房去，讓他把花放在水裡。「這並不在我的計劃之內。只是剛好走過，覺得它們很漂亮。」

「它們的確漂亮，謝謝你。對了，你看起來也好迷人。」

Sebastian 剪掉花梗的尾端，打開洗碗槽上面的櫥櫃，取出一個花瓶。

「看吧！」Chris 從他身後說道，聽起來很得意。

「看什麼？」

「你假裝對收到花很震驚，可是你有容器可以裝花。我甚至沒有那些玩意兒。我就知道你是愛花之人。在不知道的情況下就知道了。」

「一旦勳章刻好，我馬上送你一枚。」

他在玻璃花瓶裡裝上水，把玫瑰放進去，整理好之後擺在櫃台上。他轉過身，發現 Chris 正在看著他，臉上笑容依舊。

「是，好啦，我喜歡花。」Sebastian 不耐煩地叫道。「快點過來吻我，免得你沾沾自喜，拉傷肌肉。」

Chris 哈哈大笑，擠進 Sebastian 的空間親他，直到他無法呼吸。Sebastian 把雙手探入 Chris 的西裝外套下，緊貼在他的背上，溫度從薄襯衫滲透。Chris 將他往櫃台推靠，瞬間激情又急切，讓 Sebastian 頭暈目眩，彷彿他們剛剛在他辦公室裡的節奏並未中斷，只是暫停而已。Chris 的氣息又再度佔據他的鼻子，是香皂和好聞的古龍水，而 Chris 的舌頭又回到 Sebastian 的口腔裡。他的手撫亂 Sebastian 的頭髮。關於這一點，他留意到了一個模式。只要逮得機會，Chris 的手指就會探入他的髮間。Sebastian 甚至不確定他是否知道自己在做什麼。

慾望那麼迅速被激起，他只覺得天旋地轉，Chris 也亦然。當 Chris 的髖部往前推並且由於接觸而發出一個輕輕的呻吟時，他可以感受到輕柔的摩擦、興奮和期待。此刻有別於其它時候。這次的感覺慎重，更重要，更像是真的會發生什麼事。他拉開距離想要呼吸，Chris 低頭親吻 Sebastian 的脖子。他的嘴唇吸吮，舌頭舒緩那股刺痛，Sebastian 聽見自己的嗚咽。

「Chris。」他急切地低語。「Chris。」

「對不起。」Chris 輕聲地說。「太快了？」

「不是，是⋯⋯」Sebastian 只想繼續吻他，扯著他的領帶把他拖到臥室去推倒在床上，然後爬到他的身上測試他對 Chris 的敏感處的理論。但他反而說：「我們不是要去吃飯嗎？」

「喔。對。」Chris 用雙手抹過自己的臉。「當然要。」

「也可以不要。」Sebastian 告訴他，凝視著他，皮膚因他們之間的熱度而隱隱灼痛。他不希望顯得過於直接，逼得太緊，可是他要這個男人。他從未如此渴望過一個人。緊張和慾望糾結成一團，顫抖的雙手迫切想要觸摸。他覺得亢奮，胸中的渴望灼熱、持續不散。從 Chris 看著他的表情即可輕易判斷他也有同樣的感覺。他的雙眼迷濛，瞳孔放大，幾乎佔據那一整片藍。他的嘴唇張啟，目光掃到 Sebastian 的嘴巴，又回到他的眼睛。

他緩緩湊近，把眼鏡摘下，放在 Sebastian 旁邊的櫃台上，好讓他用手捧住他的臉，以不疾不徐，慢條斯理又驚天動地的方式吻他。「好。」他低喃。「我們就不出門。」

Sebastian 應該為自己發出的聲音感到難為情，但 Chris 似乎受到鼓舞，吻得更深。Sebastian 抱住他，感覺不這麼做的話，自己的膝蓋或會癱軟，整個人滑到地板上。「你要不要⋯⋯睡房？」

「好。」Chris 沙啞地說。

Sebastian 帶路的時候，Chris 把自己貼在他的背上，又再親吻他的脖子。Sebastian 想要大笑，也許大喊，也許大哭。一連串情緒在他的腦子裡纏繞一起，讓他喜不自禁，有 Chris 那樣貼著他，他很驚訝自己並沒有忘記前往臥室的方向。門一關上，他立刻投入 Chris 的懷抱，將自己的嘴唇與 Chris 的嘴巴貼合，舌尖在其中探索、品味，急切想要更多。Chris 在沒有中斷接吻的情況下把自己的外套脫去，掉到地板上任其變皺，但那個的想法似乎不曾閃過他的腦海。他好溫暖，無處不在。他在 Sebastian 的鼻子裡，在他的皮膚底下，在他充斥了化學反應的腦子裡。想到讓自己的手觸摸那片溫暖肌膚的每一寸，他感到頭暈目眩；想到讓自己的嘴巴品嚐每一處，他體內的血液湧向別處。

「脫掉。」Chris 拉扯 Sebastian 的毛衣下襬說道。Sebastian 暫停接吻，把毛衣拽過他的頭。Chris 正在解開襯衫的鈕扣，Sebastian 伸手協助，差點兒被自己的舌頭噎著。柔軟的衣料移開，呈現用黑色墨水寫在他鎖骨上的文字。Sebastian 的目光從他的胸膛往下看，還有更多。一個在他的胸廓上，一個在他右邊的二頭肌上，兩邊肩膀上各有一個。他伸手去摸他看到的第一個刺青，斜斜三行以小字母書寫的詩句，對 Sebastian 沒什麼意義，但他還是非常喜歡。

「沒⋯⋯沒想到會有刺青。」他誠實地說，為自己的聲音顫抖的方式感到不好意思。就算他知道會有刺青，他也不曉得會這麼性感。

「我對刺青有點上癮。一直想要更多。」Chris 聳聳肩膀，笑容有些難為情，他的目光接著掃落到 Sebastian 的胸口，表情瞬變。他也伸手觸摸，溫柔的指尖劃過 Sebastian 裸露的肌膚，仔細端詳。他輕舔自己的嘴唇，目光與 Sebastian 對視。

被人需要，如此明顯地被人渴望，讓 Sebastian 口乾舌燥。他拉著 Chris 一起往睡床倒退，直到膝蓋後部撞上床墊。他坐下來，抬頭仰望 Chris。對方彎下身吻他，嘴巴張開，溫暖又徹底，像是要爭奪讓 Sebastian 暈頭轉向的奧林匹克金牌。Sebastian 不假思索地把手往前伸，找到 Chris 的褲帶並且解開。這時，一個極小極小的聲音在他的腦子裡碎念，讓他擔心是自己強迫 Chris 做這件事，他於是又再詢問一次，確認一下。

「嘿，你⋯⋯我不介意你的手在我的身上，可是我們不需要做什麼。我知道你想等。」

「我每次見到你都想把手放在你的身上。」Chris 對他說，低沈的聲音讓 Sebastian 困在褲子裡的老二抽動。「我已經等得夠久了。你呢？」

Sebastian 點點頭。「嗯，等好久了。」

Chris 咧著嘴笑，再次吻他，協助 Sebastian 解開褲帶。他把自己的長褲脫掉，然後爬到床上去側身躺下，用手撐著頭。Sebastian 端詳半晌，厚實肌肉的優美線條、深色毛髮點綴白皙的肌膚，貼身的黑色四角褲無濟於掩飾看來碩大厚實的勃起。Sebastian 不禁垂涎。他想要的東西太多了。

「輪到你了。」Chris 對他說。看見 Sebastian 的注視，他略略紅了臉。

Sebastian 站了起來，也把自己的褲子脫掉。想想一次過解決尷尬的階段較容易，就像撕開 OK 繃那樣，他把內褲也脫了。 Chris 注視他的時候，Sebastian 微微瑟縮，他是第一次有這種感覺。Sebastian 從來對自己的身體沒有意見。他對自己善加照顧，他長得並不難看。他只是希望 Chris 喜歡他，像他渴望 Chris 那樣渴望他。

「老天爺。」Chris 小聲地說，表情迷醉。

「好啦，不要看了。」Sebastian 咕噥，感覺到尷尬之情攀上他的胸口，在他的臉頰上綻放成一片紅暈。

「不，天啊。」Chris 呻吟道。他爬起來跪在床上，用膝蓋步行到床沿，握住 Sebastian 的髖部把他拉近，從頭到腳端詳，臉上盡是崇拜的表情。他抬起目光，伸手把 Sebastian 的頭髮往後理。

Sebastian 把手臂垂掛在的 Chris 的肩膀上。

「我就知道你一定很完美。」Chris 低喃，親了親 Sebastian 的嘴角。「我就知道。從頭到腳，簡直是⋯⋯完美的藝術品。」

這個讚美猶如加熱燈，讓 Sebastian 的臉頰更為溫暖。「你也是。」

Chris 回應他的笑容溫柔又甜蜜，Sebastian 湊近親吻他（大概是今天第五十次了），陰莖碰到 Chris 的髖關節。這麼一點接觸都讓他有所反應，激動又緊張又興奮，而且肯定會太快射出來讓自己鬧笑話。

「你想⋯⋯做什麼？」他在親吻中間問道，依然想讓 Chris 決定他們的節奏。

「也許不是全部？這次？」Chris 問道，像是對此感到抱歉或羞愧，讓 Sebastian 的心深深為之難過，真切感受到那種痛。

「當然。隨你決定。」見 Chris 沒有答話，Sebastian 捧住他的臉頰，讓兩人目光對視，讓 Chris 看著他。「我是說真的。」

Chris 點點頭。「謝謝你。」

「別謝我，你瘋了嗎？你只要願意跟我分享你的一點點，就已經超過我所想的了。」

「你應該去寫卡片文案。」Chris 開玩笑道，掩飾這句話對他的影響，但他的聲音哽咽，出賣了他。

「我那句話也是說真的。」Sebastian 感覺到那份遲疑。剛剛不久前，Chris 那麼肯定、挑逗，親吻 Sebastian 的方式像是想吸光他的生命源泉，輕柔的笑聲和深沈迷濛的雙眼。如今他們真的來到這時刻，他看來猶豫不決，Sebastian 於是從他手上接過主導權。他拍拍 Chris 的髖部。「躺下來。」

Chris 聽從照辦，感激有人來主導。他那麼耀眼迷人，猶如注視著太陽。他的雙腿修長、肌膚光滑，結實肌肉隨著他移動，在他轉換位置，把頭枕在枕頭上的時候屈伸。Sebastian 爬到他身上，俯身吻他，Chris 把雙手伸向他的胸廓，屈指握住，碩大的手掌顯得 Sebastian 很纖細。他的嘴唇移到 Chris 的脖子，沿著他的鎖骨親吻，來到那個刺青的時候輕輕舔過。

「你得找個時間跟我說說這些刺青的意義。」

「大部分是向我的家人致意。那句是我很喜歡的佛語。我有時候會焦慮，這個⋯⋯那些文字會讓我冷靜下來。」

想到他焦慮煩憂，困在自己的世界裡，為尋找寧靜而在鏡中注視著自己的胸口上的文字，Sebastian 難過心揪。下回如果 Chris 遇到同樣的狀況，他想從旁協助，卻不知道是否應該，所以他反而一路吻到另一個刺青，刻在胸廓上的草體字。那些文字看似一個紀念，所以 Sebastian 並沒有詢問。他會另找時間。Chris 的呼吸變成輕淺的喘息，他的腹部隨著 Sebastian 的舌頭往下探而起伏。Sebastian 用一隻手平衡自己，另一隻手往下伸向 Chris 仍在四角褲內，靠在腹部上的老二，隔著布料撫摸。Chris 斯一聲，反應直接，Sebastian 又更無力招架。

他用拇指勾住伸縮褲頭，卻又想要確認。「可以嗎？」他抬頭問道，Chris 用手肘推身而起，以便觀看。

他的頭髮凌亂，嘴唇粉紅光澤，他那麼俊美動人，Sebastian 好想把他生吞了。他點點頭，抬起臀部讓 Sebastian 把他的四角褲脫下。Chris 的老二躺在他的腹部上，厚實、漲成暗紅色，和 Sebastian 所想的一樣漂亮。他把鼻子沿著 Chris 的老二底側往上拖蹭，再用舌頭順著紋路輕舔，再把龜頭含在嘴裡。Chris 發出的聲音跟他想的一樣。輕輕的嘆息、綿長的呻吟和低低的輕哼。他的左手又探入 Sebastian 的頭間，在他的嘴唇拖過灼熱柱身的時候抓住不放。Sebastian 知道自己在這方面頗有技巧，但他使出渾身解術，早已對那個味道和熱度，還有 Chris 在他上頭呻吟的方式上癮。他的舌頭在龜頭上打轉，讓唾液往下流以便更容易擼動下半柱身，然後吸吮頂端，誘導一滴味道像鹽和 Chris 的前液。他聽見自己在呻吟，聽見那個呻吟在頭頂上方迴盪。那個動作讓 Chris 覺得舒服，Sebastian 於是又重複一次。

Chris 很快就扯著他的頭髮，宛如沈默的警告，因為他的嘴巴無法說話。Sebastian 鬆口，抬頭看他。Chris 氣喘吁吁，臉頰紅潤，那一片紅蔓延至他的胸口。Sebastian 知道自己現在是什麼模樣，下巴是口水，眼睛失焦，但 Chris 若能說話，他看似會對 Sebastian 目前的外貌說最動聽、最深情的話。

「我要你射出來，好嗎？」Sebastian 告訴他，聲音由於喉嚨被使用而沙啞。他用手緩緩地擼動 Chris，舔拭馬眼，保持眼神接觸。「如果你要的話，可以射在我的嘴巴裡。我不介意，我⋯⋯喜歡這樣。」

「幹，Sebastian。」Chris 輕嘆，聽見自己的名字同時如一句猥褻的話和虔誠的禱告被說出來，Sebastian 又感覺自己兩腿之間的蠢動。

他再次含住 Chris，把他吞沒，一隻手快速移動，又盡量抬頭看他，因為他想看見 Chris 失控的那一刻，看見他表情的變化。當第一波在 Sebastian 的喉間迸發，Chris 眼睛閉上，嘴巴張開， 眉毛揪緊。他剛開始並沒出聲，嘴唇張開，發出一個無聲的呻吟，接著流瀉出一個輕哼和一句低聲沙啞的粗話，在床上軟綿無力。Sebastian 把全部吞下，繼續在他的餘韻中溫柔輕舔。

過了一分鐘，Chris 輕推他的頭，阻止他這麼做，咕噥道：「太刺激了。」

「對不起。」Sebastian 悄聲說。他吻了吻 Chris 的左髖骨，接著是右髖骨，然後爬回到他身上，親吻 Chris 的鼻樑，才在他的身邊安頓下來，撫摸他的腹部。Chris 看著他，雙眼迷濛，臉頰微紅，Sebastian 可以書寫多首詩詞，讚美他的美好。Chris 不發一語，把一隻手放在他的臉頰上，引導他們的唇再次聚攏。在 Sebastian 嘴巴裡嚐到自己，他呻吟了一聲。

「你很。呃。擅長。這個。」Chris 把話說得吞吞吐吐。

「謝謝你喔，莎士比亞。」Sebastian 開玩笑道。

Chris 放聲大笑，把頭垂靠在 Sebastian 的胸膛上。「對我好一點。你把所有好用的詞彙都吸光了。」

Sebastian 也跟著大笑，他真的可以習慣 Chris 在他懷裡饜足順從，傻呼呼的模樣。Chris 躺在那裡休息了幾分鐘，然後把 Sebastian 往後推，回報他的口活。他躺在 Sebastian 兩腿之間，用嘴唇和舌頭讓 Sebastian 舒服，直到 Chris 誘導出的高潮強而有力襲來，讓 Sebstian 大聲叫喊，音量之大連他自己都覺得不好意思。他們互相擁抱，慵懶接吻，然後又叫了外送披薩，在床上赤裸享用，接著用手讓彼此高潮，一直親吻到 Sebastian 的嘴唇失去知覺。數小時後，Sebastian 枕在 Chris 的胸口上，而 Chris 的手指又再回到他的髮間，沈沈睡去。

早上醒來的時候，日光斜斜映在床上，照進他的眼睛。他單獨一個人。他眨眨眼睛，驅走睡意，往床頭櫃拿取手機，但手機不在那兒。Sebastian 想起他打電話叫了外送披薩後，把手機留在廚房裡。臥室四周一片寂靜，Sebastian 望著天花板，悠悠吐出一口氣。他不應該感到訝異。他沒有，真的。他對此早有預期，因為他總是預期會是這個樣子。只是他的內心深處隱藏著一個小小的期望，期望這次會不一樣。事情並沒有他想的那麼嚴重。他知道 Chris 不會等上三個星期只為了騙他一次口活，然後隔天走人。那將是詐騙史上歷時最久、最沒意義的詐騙。他只是希望 Chris 隔天早上還會在。從來沒有人留下來過。

Sebastian 起身到浴室小便、刷牙。他從抽屜裡翻出一條法蘭絨睡褲和一件汗衫。他打開臥室門，以為會看見 Riot 在門的另一邊，為被關在房外一整晚憤忿不平。牠平常都睡在 Sebastian 的床腳。他的貓不在那裡，Sebastian 接著聽見一個輕輕的聲音從走道傳來。他蹙眉回頭看了看他的臥室。Chris 穿的西裝外套被折好，垂掛在角落的椅子上。Sebastian 昨天在那裡放了一條運動長褲。

他隨著聲音來源走到廚房去，發現 Chris 上身赤裸，穿著 Sebastian 以為被他的西裝外套蓋住的那條運動長褲。褲子穿在他身上太小了一些。他已經在煮咖啡，爐子上的平底鍋在煎東西，而 Riot 則坐在櫃台上。

「我不曉得你把拔讓不讓你上來。」Chris 撓著貓咪的頭頂，對牠柔聲說道。「可是我們就別告訴他。」

「嘿。」Sebastian 對他說，剛起床的聲音沙啞。

Chris 轉過身，展露燦爛的笑容，合不攏嘴。「糟糕。被發現讓你的貓犯規了。」

「嗯，的確是。Riot，下來。」

牠聽從指令，跳到廚房地板上，走過去蹭 Sebastian 的腿。

「早安。」Chris 對他說。

「那是我的褲子嗎？」

「喔，是啊。希望你不會介意。」那個笑容變成內疚的表情。「褲子放在一張椅子上，我並沒有去翻找你的衣櫃還是什麼。」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。「我不介意。」

Chris 點點頭，額頭上的紋路形成一座小山丘。「你還好嗎？」

Sebastian 無法回答。他知道自己正目不轉經地看著他，卻無法克制自己。他以慎重的腳步快步走過去，只稍數秒便進入 Chris 的空間。他抓住 Chris 親吻，小心避免把他推向滾燙的火爐，但對其它一切卻奮不顧身。

Chris 的笑聲溫柔，帶著溺愛，笑容又回到原本的燦爛明亮。「這是怎麼回事？」

「我就想這麼做。」Sebastian 說道，因為他不能大聲道出實情。他不能用話語說出他以為 Chris 已經離開了，說看見他穿著 Sebastian 的衣服在廚房裡做早餐、友善對待 Riot，說這一切緊緊裹住 Sebastian 的心，用力攥得發疼。他不能說他突然幻想一輩子像此刻這般的早晨。他不能說此刻宛如迪士尼電影，或一場美好得不真實的夢，不能說他隨時會從這場美夢醒來，用餘生想念此刻。

他還不能把這一切說出口，於是他反而以親吻取代。當 Chris 放聲大笑，說雞蛋會燒焦，把 Sebastian 從身上移開的時候，要停止擁吻簡直太艱難了。Sebastian 好想從後面擁抱他，想把雙臂圈在 Chris 的腰際，站在那裡陪他做早餐。他好想這麼做，但他沒有。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

星期一傍晚，外頭開始雷聲作響的時候，Sebastian 正在給大三學生的報告打分數。剛開始是安靜無聲，但暴風迅速席捲而來，不稍片刻，雨水敲打窗戶，外頭雷電的閃光每幾秒鐘照亮辦公室。十月伊始，這個季節還有大雷雨也太晚了。他以為自己已經度過暴風季，下一回要等一年。他以為白雪即將飄落，他可以度過快樂的五個月，沒有大雷雨擾亂他對現實的掌控，迅速把他推入噩夢中。暴風雪並沒有影響，只有下雨的時候。尤其打雷。大多時候 Sebastian 可以應付。他不喜歡大雷雨，但他可以咬牙堅持，直到風雨結束。偶爾，這種情況對他影響較大，加上他也許始料未及，此刻正是那種情況。雷電在上方發出巨響，像是有人把兩個垃圾桶的蓋子撞擊一起，或用長柄大錘敲打紅磚牆。

他笨手笨腳地拉上百葉窗遮住視野，匆忙間差點把它們從牆上扯下來。根本無濟於事。雷電閃光依然照亮辦公室。他的雙手顫抖，坐在那裡等待風雨結束，祈禱這只是短暫的雷雨。二十分鐘後，他恐慌不已。他不能到外頭去取車，不能在這一切傾瀉而下之際走到戶外去，所以他不能回家。這場大雷雨會持續整晚，直到早晨。Sebastian 若不能取車，他就會被困在自己的辦公室裡。他考慮打電話給 Hayley。她會明白的，她會過來接他。她會把她的車子停在某處，讓他在不被淋濕的情況下上車。她會握住他的手，把他送回家，她也許會留下來陪他，也許跟他一起躺在床上，直到雨勢漸弱，雷電退散。他拿起手機三次，準備在聯絡人名單上點擊她的名字。他每次都把手機放下來，第三次過後，他把手機扔向辦公室的另一角。手機撞擊牆面，碎裂毀壞，他根本沒注意到。

他翻過包包和辦公桌抽屜，想找些什麼來麻痺自己。什麼都好。結果，他只找到安舒疼（Advil）。他一口氣吞下六顆，卻毫無作用。當然毫無作用，頂多只是在他的肝臟留一下另一道傷疤而已。他放棄、認輸，捲曲在沙發上，把外套當作被子，緊緊閉上眼睛等待，等了數小時，等待風雨停下來。


	9. Chapter 9

「這關係到⋯⋯這可以說是你扔麥的時刻。」Chris 說道。他正在仔細閱讀桌上那好幾頁的文章草稿，在結論第一句底下畫線後推向 Caleb。「這句很好。其它——不算壞，只是有些猶豫。被動語言，好像你自己也不太確定。」

「因為我真的不確定啊。」他看來很挫敗。

「那也沒關係。假裝一下就好了，因為你其實很明白。坦白說，你在文章主體提出的論點很好，比你自己想的還更站得住腳。你就把自己當 Jay Z 假裝一下，這篇文章會比你想的還要好。」

Caleb 挑起一道眉毛。「你知道誰是 Jay Z？」

「你以為我幾歲？」Chris 大笑問道。「他在我唸大學的時候開始玩音樂的。」

低頭看著自己的文章草稿，Caleb 的臉皺成一團。「所以，我不應該提出新的論點，對嗎？比如辯論反駁之類的？」

「是沒有嚴格規定，可是一般來說，沒錯，不要提出一堆你之前沒有提過的東西。一個好的結論會告訴我們你已經跟我們說過的東西，但是要更精簡，然後告訴我們為什麼我們應該要關心。那是最重要的部分。就是⋯⋯這是我剛剛提出的論點，這是你為什麼應該關心的原因。」

Caleb 點點頭。「OK。這樣很合理。」

「寫的時候要表現得很有自信，就算你沒有。一個好的論點通常取決於你的表達方式，更勝於你到底在說什麼，尤其是在唸書的時候，你並不會對你寫的每一件事都充滿熱情的。」

「嗯。OK。」又一個點頭，他的臉上出現一絲自信，Chris 笑了。

「如果你要的話，把你的第二次草稿 email 給我。我們可以把這篇文章處理得更理想。」

「謝謝。」Caleb 用怪異的表情看他，微笑但不確定。「你大概不需要這麼做。其他教授就沒有。」

Chris 聳聳肩。「不用想太多。」

第三次點頭後，他站起來收拾那幾頁文章，把它們塞進他的背包裡。他往門口走去，Chris 的目光跟隨著他，看見 Sebastian 正站在門口。

「喔，抱歉。」注意到 Caleb，他說道。「我可以晚點再過來。」

「我要走了。」Caleb 說道。「嘿，Stan 教授。」

「Jones 先生。」Sebastian 很正式地向他打招呼，猶如同事一般。

「好潮的襯衫。」Caleb 評論道，他指的是 Sebastian 身上那件花卉圖案的襯衫。他伸出一個拳頭。「碰一個。」

Sebastian 挑起雙眉，卻還是照做，把自己的拳頭與那小子的拳頭互碰，在 Caleb 從走廊離開後咧著嘴笑。他回頭看著 Chris，對方放聲大笑。

「剛剛他媽的是怎麼回事？」Sebastian 也笑著問道。

「我喜歡他。他有點傻氣，可是非常努力。」Chris 站了起來，伸出自己的手。「進來。把門關上。」

Sebastian 揚起一道眉毛，開玩笑說：「是，先生。」

他把門關上，接受 Chris 的手，讓自己被拉過去。

「對不起，我還沒撤下老師的身份。我沒要命令你的意思。」

「我一點也不討厭這樣。」Sebastian 笑著說。他把雙臂圈在 Chris 的腰上，傾前吻他。「你好。」

Chris 的手指撫過那件襯衫的絲質料子，湊近仔看。他不會用「潮」來形容這件襯衫或其它東西，但襯衫很好看。過了一分鐘，他才發現了什麼，心跳因此漏跳一拍。「粉紅玫瑰？」

「這件不是新的。就⋯⋯今天早上在衣櫃裡看到，讓我想起你，還有⋯⋯星期五。」他的表情遲疑，像是不確定 Chris 是否會喜歡他這樣說。他真是大錯特錯。

Chris 把 Sebastian 擁在懷裡親吻，探出舌頭品嚐，指尖下是光滑的衣料。Chris 拉開距離的時候，Sebastian 看來飄飄然。他們已經好幾天未見到彼此，兩人忙於教課、找資料和期中考。Chris 傳送並且收到了上百則短訊，但從他們在週末初次的肉體接觸後，他尚未真正見到 Sebastian。他很努力不去想起，因為他還有課要上，有卷子要改，而且他若花太多時間去想，整個人會變得沒用。

「那個，呃⋯⋯週末。」Sebastian 怯怯地開口道。

「來臨的週末，還是上一個？」

「上一個。」他對 Chris 眨眼睛，額頭微蹙，皮膚出現紋路。「你還⋯⋯好嗎？對所有一切？」

「你這是在問我是否後悔嗎？」Chris 問道，訝異 Sebastian 竟然會這麼想。

「不完全是。就⋯⋯確認一下。」

Chris 又再吻他。他的辦公室不像 Sebastian 的有沙發，但他有一張大皮椅，他於是坐下來，把 Sebastian 拉到他的腿上。Sebastian 在他的大腿上坐好，靠在他身上，憂心的表情比剛剛開始討論這個話題的時候減少些許。

「那天很棒。」Chris 向他保證。「你很棒。」

「你也是。」Sebastian 吻了吻他的額頭，接著類似把自己融入他的身體，捲曲在 Chris 的臂彎裡。「這樣可以，對不對？」

「好了。」Chris 溫柔地說。他不曉得這些突如其來的不安全感從何而來。他想問，想求 Sebastian 告訴他是否發生了什麼事，是什麼事情讓他不知所錯，亟需保證，但他沒有。如果他想的話，Sebastian 會告訴他的。Chris 不去勉強。可是，想到 Sebastian 竟會以為 Chris 也許不喜歡他們共度的那一夜，或 Chris 不喜歡此刻 Sebastian 坐在他的打腿上，他無法接受。「一切都很好。我們那天晚上做的事，還有你現在在這裡，全都很好。你想要做什麼都可以。好嗎？你隨時都可以進來吻我。帶我去一百萬個約會，結束的時候帶我上你的床。我全部都要。」 

「完成了一百萬次約會，我們都老了。」

「我大概已經禿頭了。你還是依舊性感。」

Sebastian 笑了出來，輕柔又快樂。知道自己又把 Sebastian 逗笑了，Chris 可以放鬆一些。

由於情不自禁，Chris 還是問了。「你⋯⋯沒事吧！是不是發生什麼事了？」

「什麼也沒發生。我沒事。」Sebastian 吐出一口氣，溫暖的氣息撫過 Chris 的脖子。Chris 並不相信他的話，卻不再追問。「對了，Hayley 要我邀請妳星期四過去吃晚餐。這回就只有我們。沒有尷尬的閒聊。」

「我會到的。」

「需要考慮一下嗎？」Sebastian 開玩笑道。

「不用。」Chris 親了親他的頭頂。「你，跟 Hayley 和 Mackie，美式足球、晚餐，很完美。我每一次都會出席。」

「你叫他 Mackie？」

「他開始叫我 Evans。我就依樣畫葫蘆。」

「你跟他出去幾次了？」Sebastian 問道。他坐直了一些，以便看著 Chris 的眼睛。

「大慨四次吧！星期天在 Brady 酒吧看球賽已經成了我們的安排。」

「你們有安排。跟我好朋友的丈夫。」

「不是那種安排。」

「我知道。」Sebastian 微笑，用手指輕撫 Chris 的臉頰。他看來充滿訝異。「我知道。可是你⋯⋯跟我的朋友做朋友。」

「我不應該這麼做嗎？」Chris 蹙眉問道。

「不，天啊，恰好相反。這⋯⋯我覺得這樣很好。」

「喔。那就好。」

「把你自己嵌進我的生命裡。」Sebastian 開玩笑地說，但也可能是認真的。

「你有意見嗎？」Chris 揚起一道眉毛問道。

Sebastian 親吻他。「絕對沒有。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你好啊，帥哥！」Hayley 把門打開，向他打招呼。她的笑容燦爛，衣著比 Chris 上回過來的時候輕便許多。

「妳好，美女。」他回應道，越過門檻，擁抱她嬌小的身軀。「一陣子不見，我很想妳。」

「你不需要討好我，我已經喜歡你了。」她親切地拍打他。

「妳是我約會的對象一輩子的好朋友，我當然要討好妳。」

「這倒是很有道理。好吧，你就繼續討好我吧。」

Chris 舉起手中的紙袋。「我帶了酒。」

「加兩分。」她從他手中接過袋子，拉出瓶子，又開心地笑著補充道。「喔喔，經典卡本內，好吧，加三分。」

Chris 握拳表示勝利，她放聲大笑。他隨她到廚房去，接過她替他倒的酒。

「Sebastian 還沒到，可是如果你想加入 Anthony 的話，他在客廳裡。我最後一次看的時候，包裝工（注：意指綠灣包裝工 Green Bay Packers）正在贏球。」

「妳需要幫忙嗎？」他問道。「順道一提，味道聞起來好香。妳把我餵食得這麼好，我永遠都不會離開了。」

「好像流浪狗。」

「沒錯。」

「不用了，其實一切都準備好了，就等烤肉煮好。」她把手往客廳的方向揮。「去當男子漢吧，我隨後來。」

Chris 看見 Anthony 坐在沙發上，已經對著電視機大喊大叫。

「嘿，兄弟。」Chris 伸手與他互擊，在他身旁坐下來，靠著另一隻扶手。「Wilson 今晚這麼快就表現那麼糟了？」

「我根本不關心這場比賽，可是他已經被擒殺兩次了，而且這才第一局而已。」Anthony 翻了個白眼。「真是丟人。」

「你的球隊就不會了。」

「除非他們希望接下來的運動生涯從零開始。」

「你有沒有想過在 NFL 當教練？」

「是說那筆錢對我們很有用。」Anthony 咧著嘴對 Chris 笑，露出招牌齒縫。「而且我不曉得該怎麼說才不失禮，可是這個地方白得要命。」

Chris 哈哈大笑。「沒事，你說的沒錯，而且你絕對非說不可。」

「我可以加入嗎？還是你們正在分享兄弟時刻？」Sebastian 的聲音從他們身後傳來，Chris 轉過身，臉上露出微笑。

「是啊，可是你肯定受到邀請。」

Sebastian 又穿格子襯衫了，這次是綠色的，在他黝黑的巴爾幹肌膚襯托下，顯得好看。他一屁股坐在他們兩人中間，雖然他們從未在他人面前接吻過，但 Chris 不假思索地把他拉近，緩緩把他們的唇貼在一起，當作打招呼。Chris 往後靠的時候，Sebastian 看來手足無措，但很快樂。

「嗨，Seabass。」Anthony 很機車地說，用穿了襪子的腳戳 Sebastian 的腿。

「你也想要一個吻嗎？」Sebastian 轉頭問他。

「不要你的。」Anthony 得意地對他笑。「Evans 的也許行。用鬍子蹭蹭我的臉。」

「不准你喜歡他多過喜歡我。」Sebastian 推了推 Anthony 的膝蓋。「我可是出席了你的結婚派對。」

「來不及了，我已經很喜歡他啦。」Anthony 開玩笑道，Sebastian 不滿地咕噥，往後靠在 Chris 身上，他的背貼著 Chris 的胸膛，頭則斜靠在 Chris 的肩膀上。

「別擔心，我最喜歡你了。」Chris 對他說道，一雙手臂圍在 Sebastian 的肩膀上，親親他的臉頰。

觀眾的叫喊聲將 Chris 的注意力轉移到螢幕上，剛好看到 Jason Brown 在二十碼區接到球，抱球達陣。

「真是他媽的終於，Wilson 總算丟了個好球。」Anthony 拍手說道。「我們正式開始比賽了，各位！」

「好刺激喔。」Sebastian 面無表情地說。Chris 燦爛的笑容埋在他的髮梢。

「穿綠色球衣的還在贏球嗎？」Hayley 問道。她拿著兩個酒杯走進客廳，把其中一個放在茶几上給 Sebastian。她在 Chris 右邊的椅子上坐下來，瞇眼看著螢幕。

「是綠灣隊，寶貝。」Anthony 糾正道，語氣盡是疼愛。「而且沒錯，暫時是他們贏球。」

「為什麼進一球得七分？」Sebastian 問道。「美式足球好蠢。」

「那叫抱球達陣，我大概跟你說過七千次了。」Anthony 用雙手擼臉。「你們兩個好煩。」

「踢球的傢伙還做其它事嗎？」Sebastian 問道。「還是那就是他唯一的工作？」

「那是他唯一的工作。」Chris 確認道。

「好蠢。」他重複道。

Anthony 的表情看來想殺人，但 Chris 卻說：「這你得同意他的話，是蠻蠢的。」

「我一句話也不想聽。」Anthony 說。

「那這個，他在抱球達陣後踢球。」Sebastian 向螢幕示意。「這個跟射門不一樣。」

「對。」Chris 確認道。「射門是從遠一點的距離踢球，通常是因為他們覺得無法傳球達陣，所以與其沒得分，他們選擇得幾分。」

「而且是四分？」

「三分。」

「好。」Sebastian 蹙眉點頭。「很複雜，可是我總會搞懂的。」

「你知道嗎，我感覺自己被有些侮辱了。」Anthony 抗議道。「我們當了三年朋友，你從來都沒有為我去了解美式足球，雖然説那根本就是我的工作。現在你倒是突然有很多疑問，就因為吻你的這個傢伙喜歡美式足球。」

「你過去三年對重商主義或美國革命了解多少？」Sebastian 回嘴，反應聰穎機靈。

Anthony 哈哈大笑。「好吧，這我接受。」

「你也不用去了解美式足球。」Chris 吻了吻 Sebastian 的頭髮。「我才不管。」

Sebastian 抬起下巴，倒過來看 Chris。「我想。因為你喜歡，所以我想了解。」

Anthony 發出誇張可笑的哎呦 aww，Chris 可以感覺到自己臉紅了，但他還是親了親 Sebastian 的鼻尖。當他抬頭看的時候，他發現 Hayley 正在觀察他們。從她走進客廳詢問球賽成績之後，她就一直沈默不語。他臉上的表情讓 Chris 些微訝異，但那表情就出現片刻，就剛好她留意到他的注視，撇開目光。看著 Sebastian 在她的沙發上與 Chris 依偎在一起，看著 Chris 親吻他的頭髮，她的表情介於大感意外、充滿希望和無比喜悅之間。彷彿她已經期待多年，希望有人關心他，善待他，如今親眼目睹，她簡直驚喜交集。這個想法讓 Chris 悄悄微笑，內心覺得溫暖，覺得自己是屬於這個小家庭的，覺得 Sebastian 讓他加入其中，自己是全世界最幸運的人了。

他又吻了吻 Sebastian 的髮絲，Sebastian 把臉埋入 Chris 的頸間，悄聲說：「還好嗎？」

Chris 點點頭。「非常非常開心。」

他特意大聲回答，音量剛好可以讓 Hayley 聽見。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Chris 在门口拥抱每一个人，才跟 Sebastian 一起踏入凉爽的傍晚。他们是分开过来的，他看见 Sebastian 的车停在路边，但 Chris 还不想让这个夜晚结束。他转头看着 Sebastian，棕色发丝被冷飕飕的风吹入眼睛。

“真他妈的冷。”Sebastian 咕哝道。“总有一天，我会放弃一切，搬到古巴去。”

“雪茄、沙滩、贸易禁令。听起来蛮好的。”

他咧着嘴笑，好像觉得 Chris 是个傻子，但是一个可爱的傻子，他说：“现在好多了。感谢欧巴马。再说，在哈瓦那的酒吧喝朗姆酒，拉丁音乐正在播放，也许你会穿一件花衬衫，钮扣全解开？把刺青秀出来给大家看？听起来挺不错的。”

“你真的很喜欢花。”

“我真的很喜欢你。”Sebastian 说，下一个表情却看似他希望自己并没有那样把话说出来。

这让 Chris 的内心激荡。“要不要，呃。去我家？一下下？”

Sebastian 的眼睛变得更深，只是些微而已，在门廊微弱的灯光下，勉强可见。“你知道 Hayley 大概正在从窗户观察我们吧！隔着百叶窗的缝隙。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，吻我啊。”

Chris 听从，向他靠近，把自己冰冷的嘴唇贴在 Sebastian 的唇上，让自己依偎那温暖的身躯。

“我很努力想一些性感的美式足球双关语。”Sebastian 说道，湿润的嘴唇在 Chris 的脸颊上留下痕迹，在湿气接触到空气时变冰凉。“关于聚商（huddle）。或是……边锋（tight end）。”

Chris 失声大笑。“你也太好笑了。”

“带我回你家的提议还有效吗？还是说机会被那些肉麻的搭讪词毁了。”

“你就算给我那句你从天堂掉下来的时候痛不痛，我还是会带你回家，把你的老二放在我的嘴巴里的。”

“干。”Sebastian 小声说道，没有想到 Chris 会那样说。Chris 咧着嘴笑，为自己只用了几句话就让 Sebastian 性趣盎然感到得意。“好，我在那里你跟碰面。”

“在那之前，我会想你的。”

“也才五分钟距离。”

“是啊。我为你痴迷，你不在的时候我都会想你。你最好习惯。”

“才一次口活。”Sebastian 开玩笑道。“你还真容易搞定。”

“技术上而言。”Chris 用手臂勾住 Sebastian 的背部，一字一句把话说出来。“是一次口活，一次手活，加上好几个小时的亲热，在我身上磨蹭，还有把你的舌头伸进我的喉咙里。”

Sebastian 嗯了一声，嘴唇贴在 Chris 的下颚。

大门咻地打开，把他们两人吓了一跳。转头只见 Hayley 双眉挑起，不耐的表情带着疼爱。“请不要在我家的门廊上亲热，你们这两个神经病。要嘛进屋里要嘛回家去。”

“回家。”Sebastian 马上做了决定，抓住 Chris 的手。“晚安，Hayley，我们爱妳。”

她喃喃自语说着什么猥亵暴露行为，碰地把门关上。

“五分钟后见。”Chris 对他说。

“在那之前，我会想你的。”Sebastian 回答。

一旦回到自己的家，Chris 在外头等 Sebastian 的车子赶上，等他在路边找到停车位。一旦靠近他，Sebastian 便跳到他身上吻着 Chris 的脖子，而对方则笨手笨脚地找钥匙。因为手抖得厉害，他连续三次都无法把钥匙插进门锁。手臂环抱彼此，嘴唇互贴，他们踉跄进入屋内。Chris 很讶异他们竟然可以在没有人失去平衡，把两人摔到地上的情况下跨过门槛，把门关上。Dodger 走过来要求关注，于是在痛苦的数分钟里，他得暂停触摸，接着要 Dodger 回到牠在厨房里的床上，然后把 Sebastian 拖上楼去。

渴望的手拉扯衣物，往上拉、往下扯、一一脱掉，留在地上，犹如面包屑指往床的路径。Chris 躺在 Sebastian 身上，用自己的身体覆盖着他，亲吻着他。他把髋部往下滚动，让自己勃起的老二抵着 Sebastian 竖起的阴茎，一起被温暖肌肤包围。Sebastian 的双手抓住他的背，指甲隐隐刮着他的皮肤，一路往下来到他的臀部，用力把 Chris 往自己的身上推蹭。他的手指一捏，指尖探入股间，并未完全触碰，但 Sebastian 把手指伸入其中的想法却足以让 Chris 头晕目眩。虽然太快了，但他想要，想让 Sebastian 触摸他全身上下。于是他并没有失去控制，开始建议他们尚未准备好的事，Chris 在 Sebastian 的身上往下移动，舌尖舔过那一片漂亮的古铜色肌肤，把 Sebastian 的阴茎含在他的唇间。

之后，他全身温暖，心满意足，完全放松。他把头枕在 Sebastian 的胸口上，Sebastian 的手臂松松地抱住他，手指在 Chris 的脊椎上下画着图案。在 Chris 过去的感情里，他的个头远比他的伴侣硕大，所以每当他们这样一起躺着的时候，他总是负责抱人的那个。Sebastian 的身形跟他差不多，高度几乎一样，肩膀也只窄一寸。Chris 靠在他身上，让自己被搂着，惊讶自己对此竟这么喜欢。这么喜欢在别人的怀里，感觉渺小small，感觉受到保护。这并不是肢体上的意义，他觉得在 Sebastian 身边，他并不需要表现坚强。至少不是经常。他觉得自己偶尔可以崩溃一些些，而 Sebastian 或许会抱着他，陪他度过难关。他没有证据，无法证明 Sebastian 不会像其他人那样面露难色，尴尬地等待 Chris 恢复过来，但他内心清楚。他知道 Sebastian 不会。

像是懂得读心术——抑或是 Chris 把话说出来，他也不确定——Sebastian 说：“我一直想问你……自从上次之后。我想这也不算是一个问题。你提到了焦虑症。”

“我有时候会太沉浸在自己的思绪里。”Chris 说道。“对一切都会想太多。会……你知道。负面的声音。不是真正的声音，就是……会让你沮丧的想法。”

“比如哪些？”Sebastian 温柔地问，像是他真的很想了解。

“主要是觉得自己不够好。”Chris 坦言。每每想要讨论这件事，他的胸口总是扭结成一团，而且他习惯跟那些并不是真的想了解的人说。Sebastian 看来却与别不同。“不管做什么……都不够好。我的工作，还是——可以好到会有人——想要我。”

他差点儿说爱我，却在最后一秒犹豫了。他不能对 Sebastian 施予压力。这并不公平。

“会很严重吗？”

“偶尔。不是经常，但偶尔会。”

Sebastian 抬手抚摸他的头发。“是说，我看着你的时候，你简直……好像太阳。你对每一个人都那么好，那么照顾、贴心，而且……很难相信像你这样的人却不知道自己有多棒。”

Chris 把自己的脸投入 Sebastian 的脖子，那些话语宛如被烘干机温暖过的被子包裹他，就像他的母亲会在他生病发烧时也会这么做。“谢谢你。”  
“可是，我知道这种事没那么简单。我知道这种事不一定是理性的。所以，如果……我不晓得，如果你需要提醒的话。提醒你真的很棒，很聪明，而且肯定，绝对够好。你可以直接问我，我会跟你说的。如果那样有帮助的话。”

“说了也无妨。”Chris 说道，而不是那些他想说的粘腻浪漫，过于难为情的字眼。

“好。我可以先这样跟你说……我已经很久没有像今天晚上这么快乐了。我并不是指我的人生很悲惨，不是这样，只是……你和我，在我好朋友的家里，逗 Hayley 笑，这么快跟 Anthony 做朋友。那……我不想太肉麻，可是。你喜欢他们，这对我而言很重要。所以谢谢你。谢谢你这么棒。”

Chris 推身而起，用手肘撑住自己以便看见 Sebastian 的脸，发现蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着激动情感。他亲吻他，缓慢又彻底。“跟你在一起，我很快乐。”他悄声说。Sebastian 也低声说：“我也是。”

 

＊＊＊＊

 

Scott 週末來訪，Chris 很期待見到他。他幾個週末前曾回家探望他的父母和姐妹，可是 Scott 剛好出差。他們經常在電話裡聊天，但自從他弟弟在八月協助 Chris 搬入新家之後，他們就一直沒有見面。星期六早上，當 Scott 出現在 Chris 家門前的時候，Chris 把他拉進懷裡抱得緊緊的，力道大得有點發疼，Scott 抱怨著要他放手。

「你這麼喜歡動手動腳是怎麼回事？」他一邊問一邊笑著跟 Dodger 打招呼，走進屋裡。

「想念我的弟弟啊，有什麼不對嗎？」

「是沒什麼不對，直到你太興奮，差點折斷我的肋骨，就像《人鼠之間》（Of Mice and Men）裡頭那個把兔子殺掉的角色。」

「我想應該是一隻小狗，而且除非你要我開始哭，否則千萬別跟我提起。你知道我沒辦法應付難過的動物故事。」

「好啦，這位公主。」Scott 環顧周圍。「為什麼這裡看起來還像一個可憐的王老五住的地方？」

「因為我是可憐的王老五？」Chris 建議道。

「真好笑。我的意思是，你怎麼還沒添購傢俱。看起來好像你昨天才搬進來似的。」

「我一直很忙啊。」Chris 替自己辯護。他跟隨 Scott 到廚房去，看 Scott 自己從冰箱裡拿出一瓶啤酒，也遞了一瓶給 Chris。

「培育美國的未來嗎？」Scott 從玻璃瓶裡慢慢喝了一口。

「盡量囉。我不曉得自己有沒有成功。」

「你當然有。」

Chris 在中島旁坐了下來，扭開自己那瓶啤酒的瓶蓋，喝了一口。他很開心見到自己的弟弟。他也想（應該是第一百次了）告訴 Scott 各種事情，關於他的生活、他的過去，還有昨天在他身邊醒來的那個男人。Sebastian 的背貼著 Chris 的前胸，Chris 一隻手臂抱住他，彷彿他是一隻泰迪熊。他在鬧鈴響起之前的幾分鐘慢慢醒來，親吻 Sebastian 的肩膀，雙手撫過那片溫暖的肌膚。當 Sebastian 醒過來，抬頭用惺忪睡眼看著他的時候，他已經笑得臉頰都疼了。那股感覺好溫暖，好居家，Chris 好喜歡。他想把這一切告訴 Scott。可是，當他開口的時候，那些話又再次無法說出。他希望知道其中原因。

Scott 對他蹙眉，Chris 發現自己出奇地安靜。

「抱歉。我今天有點累。我們出去做點什麼吧。我一離開屋子就會很有趣了。」

「你的脖子上有一顆草莓。」Scott 說。

Chris 張大雙眼，一隻手摸上去摸索，指尖摸到一個瘀青。「幹。」他小聲地說。「我⋯⋯我有沒有可能讓你相信我是被電棒捲燙到的？」 

「除非那是我還不知道的新款性愛玩具。」Scott 的眼裡閃爍抑不可止的喜悅。「我的天，到底是誰一直在吸你的脖子？」

「Scott。」Chris 哀嘆一聲。

「不，不行！我們什麼都跟彼此說，你不可以現在對我有所隱瞞。立馬告訴我。」Scott 一隻手拍在櫃台上，要求道。

Chris 多想告訴他，那感覺就像食物中毒，像是他的器官奮起革命，讓他的肚子絞痛。他就是無法。「新認識⋯⋯的朋友。」

Scott 瞪著他，嘴巴半張。「新認識的朋友？就這樣？」

「可能⋯⋯可能是認真的。所以我還不想說什麼，好嗎？我不想搞砸了。」

「把她的名字跟我說怎麼會搞砸呢？我又不會在臉書上跟蹤她。」

「我會盡快跟你說的。只要我知道⋯⋯這是什麼，或者會發展成什麼。」Chris 並沒告訴他讓別人對如此私人的事作出臆測有多麽痛苦。尤其如 Scott 者。

Scott 非常寬宏大量地不再追究，但還是發了一頓牢騷。「好啦。好，不要跟我說，就對你的親弟弟保密吧。」

「我會跟你說的。」Chris 保證。「盡快。」

「好咩！」Scott 戲劇化地叫道，他把雙手高舉空中，掉頭走開。Chris 怔怔注視著手中的瓶子，把眼中的刺痛眨掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：塞包說的那些美式足球術語中文若要兼顧正確翻譯和雙關意義有些難度，所以直接採用專業用語，請見諒。


	10. Chapter 10

Chris 又再次出現在 Sebastian 的辦公室裡，在那張沙發上跨坐 Sebastian 的大腿。Sebastian 不讓自己的辦公室與 Chris，還有在辦公時間親熱產生關聯的決定維持了約莫一週。Chris 太令人無法抗拒了。他總是穿著努力在他的二頭肌上展延開來的毛衣或襯衫。他戴眼鏡的時候太迷人了，深邃明澈如天空藍的眼睛被長長的睫毛和黑色膠框包圍，優雅又陽剛，同時卻又那麼漂亮。Sebastian 會在走廊遇或在圖書館看見他，閱讀的時候眉間微蹙，含在嘴巴裡的筆尖無意識地將注意力集中在他的唇上，讓他的心中充滿渴望。他努力將那些想法置於一旁，直到他們下班後回到他的公寓或 Chris 的家，處理 Chris 只要對 Sebastian 微笑就把他弄得神不守舍。他通常都是功敗垂成。

「那個，呃。這在立即的未來不是很重要。」Sebastian 開口道，厭惡這個部分，還有胸中那股不舒服的感覺。他最近一直在想這件事，他非把話說出來不可。他從酒吧釣了一個人並且沒打算讓他們在他的生命中多待數小時的時候，這種事並不尷尬。他可以直接說，他們也可以，因為這一點也沒關係。根本沒必要在一個明早醒來不再相見的人面前覺得不好意思。可是跟 Chris 在一起，情況就不同了。「但是為了⋯⋯以防萬一。我們大概應該說說你⋯⋯喜歡什麼。」

Chris 皺眉低頭看著他，Sebastian 不耐地吐了一口氣，對自已感到惱怒。他那樣說根本沒什麼道理。「呃，什麼？」 

「你是攻還是受？」Sebastian 直率問道，看見 Chris 羞紅了臉，垂下目光，他補充道：「嗯，所以我才一直在這個話題上轉圈圈。」

Chris 的嘴唇彎成一個溫柔的笑容。「沒關事。我們應該可以討論這種事的，對吧！如果我們打算在什麼時候做這件事的話。」

Sebastian 用手指輕輕把他柔軟的頭髮往後掃，透過 Chris 的外套輕吻他的肩膀，因為 Chris 仍低頭看著他們的腿。「你知道我們並不需要做這件事。有些人並不喜歡，那也——」

「開什麼玩笑？」Chris 問道，終於抬起目光與 Sebastian 對看。「我他媽的當然想跟你上床。」

那些話一出口，他的臉更紅了，但也直接湧入 Sebastian 的腦袋裡，還有他的老二。他呻吟了一聲，把頭往前靠在 Chris 的胸口上。「你不可以毫無預警就講這種話。」

「抱歉。」Chris 輕輕笑了笑，把雙臂繞在 Sebastian 的脖子上，把他抱緊。「所以，你原本的問題。我⋯⋯應該是都有吧，我猜？Eric，他⋯⋯」

「那個王八蛋。」Sebastian 打岔道。他吻了吻 Chris 的脖子。「我再聽到他的名字。他沒有名字，就憑他的為人，根本配不上你。我們以後如果要提起這個人，就叫他那個王八蛋。」

Chris 又放聲大笑，聲音低沈輕柔，有些顫抖，像是為 Sebastian 如此維護他感到既榮幸又有些性趣。「好。我剛剛想說的是，那個王八蛋不喜歡攻。他曾經做過兩次，因為是我提出要求，可是⋯⋯他不是很喜歡，所以我也沒那麼喜歡。那個感覺很好，卻沒那麼⋯⋯好。如果這句話說得通的話。」

Sebastian 點點頭。「肢體跟情感的差異。」

「嗯，我倒是想試試看，跟一個真正⋯⋯想要那樣做的人。」Chris 清清喉嚨。「你呢？」

「一樣。端看我跟誰在一起。有些人比較單向，所以。我蠻彈性的。」

「你有特別偏好嗎？」

「也不算是。我覺得是依⋯⋯我的心情而定吧。有時候負責掌控蠻好的。有時候⋯⋯被照顧也不錯。」

Chris 嗯了一聲，聲音在 Sebastian 的額頭上迴盪。「我想我會很喜歡照顧你。」

他慶幸自己的臉仍埋在 Chris 的頸間，安全地依偎在那片溫暖中，如此一來，他就不用看著他說：「我有時候⋯⋯喜歡比我強壯的男人。」

他不想仔細說明，心裡希望 Chris 會明白他的意思。他如願以償。Chris 微傾一些，聲音低沈，在 Sebastian 的耳際低語：「要我把你按住嗎？把你的手腕扣在頭頂上方，壓在床墊上，把你幹到不能走路為止？」

Sebastian 顫了一下，腦子一時昏沉。他若不是已經坐在沙發上，他的膝蓋也許會癱軟。「幹。好。現在就要。」

「這裡不行。」Chris 悄聲對他說，聽來和 Sebastian 一樣失望。

「我知道。這真在是一場悲劇。」他終於把頭抬起來，將兩人的唇貼在一起。

「嘿，謝謝你。」Chris 語氣嚴肅地說。他用雙手捧住 Sebastian 的臉頰。「告訴我這些。」

「這沒⋯⋯」Sebastian 聳聳肩。「這也沒什麼。」

「不，這有什麼。你信任我，而且⋯⋯我希望你知道我並不等閒待之。」他的眼睛裡閃爍那麼多的誠懇，Sebastian 突然覺得呼吸困難。

「那個王八蛋把你傷透了，對不對？」Sebastian 問道。他把手壓在 Chris 的心臟處，感受手掌下的規律跳動。

Chris 閉上眼睛，點點頭。

「你如果不再相信任何人，完全合情合理，但你卻信任我。」Sebastian 把他的臉拉下來，親吻 Chris 的眼瞼。「你好棒。我希望你知道這一點。而且我每天都會盡全力證明你可以繼續信任我。」

Chris 抬起他的臀部，從 Sebastian 身上爬下來，坐在他身邊，把腿搭在 Sebastian 的大腿上，頭則靠在 Sebastian 的肩膀上。Sebastian 讓他靠在自己的胸口上，手臂繞過他的後背，手指扣在一起，讓他那樣待著。「要說說看嗎？」

「不是，嗯。不是現在。可是也許什麼時候會說。」Chris 答道。

「你什麼時候想說，我都會聽的。」

「我知道。」

「我是不是破壞氣氛了？提起那件事。」

「我們大概也應該停下來了。」Chris 抬頭看他，眼睛裡閃著悲傷，但他又在笑了。「不可以一直在這裡這麼做。我們總有一天會忘我的。」

「我覺得我們早就忘我了。都是你的錯，誰叫你這麼誘人。」Sebastian 對他說。

「你也是。」Chris 伸手觸碰他的嘴唇，接著是他的臉頰。「我應該刮鬍子了。每次都把你扎得紅紅的。」

Sebastian 微笑，感覺到扎在皮膚上的刺痛。他搖搖頭。「我喜歡這樣。尤其是⋯⋯在其它地方。」

Chris 嗯了一聲。他把 Sebastian 拉下來親吻，在他的唇上說：「我的嘴唇還沒去過你身上好多地方。」

Sebastian 呻吟了一聲，吻得更用力。「跟我一起，去⋯⋯我以前常去的一間酒吧。專門⋯⋯服務像我們這樣的人。」

Chris 的額頭蹙起微微的皺紋，Sebastian 出現些微的驚慌。

「不，我不是指⋯⋯那裡，只是一家同志酒吧。嗯，後面是有讓想勾搭的人使用的包廂，但我不是那個意思。」

「我想的不是這件事。」Chris 搖搖頭。

「那這是為了什麼呢？」Sebastian 問道，輕摸他額頭上褶皺的皮膚。

「你想要我在你的⋯⋯在你的生活裡。在你所有的空間裡。你朋友的家，還有你喜歡的酒吧。」

「嗯，我的確想。」盡管他們最近才有過這樣的對話，雖然不完全是同樣的字彙，坦承這件事讓他覺得勇敢。「你對這有意見嗎？」

「一點也沒有。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

自從 Sebastian 搬到紐哈芬一週後發現了這家酒吧後，這裡多年來就一直是他的心理獲得滿足的來源。Sebastian 對這個地方又愛又恨。他在這裡得到安慰，因為這是個熟悉的地方，這裡的人都認識他，他也可以卸下工作時如糖果紙包裝自己的嚴肅教授形象。有幾個常客知道他在大學裡工作，但沒有人是在那個環境裡認識他。他們只知道他叫 Sebastian，三十幾歲，擁有好看的腹肌和名牌衣服，那個經常光顧後包廂的傢伙、那個會把掌控在手心裡的人帶回家的傢伙、那個被人們竊竊私語，讚美和難堪並存的傢伙。與此同時，他通常在最糟糕的時刻出現在這裡。他不會在特別自信或滿足，或為某個成就覺得驕傲的時候來到這個地方。他反而在沒有安全感對自己充滿疑慮、痛苦回憶來襲的時候，走進這裡。結果都大不同。有好幾次，他帶著自我良好的感覺離開這個地方。可是有更多時候，他在隔天早晨醒來時只覺得更糟糕。

Chris 又穿皮外套了。合身的淺色牛仔褲加一件白色汗衫，他的頭髮往後梳，身上的黑色皮衣剛好烘托底下的肌肉。他看起來並不屬於這個年代。他好像五零年代惡名昭彰的痞子，好像 James Dean。寬闊的肩膀和親切的笑容，他簡直是一幅令人讚嘆的傑作。Sebastian 發現好多人都在注視他們，而且他知道這一次，他們並不是在看他。他今天晚上不想太突出，所以穿得比較低調，卻不曉得 Chris 並未與他同步。雖然 Chris 大概不是故意的。他很可能不假思索地從衣櫃裡抓了件衣服，跟挑一雙襪子的心思差不多。他就是如此渾然天成，毫不費力。

他們坐在吧檯，Sebastian 點了威士忌加冰塊，Chris 則是鳳梨汁加香料朗姆酒——他對於甜的東西的熱愛非常一貫。他們聊天，輕鬆自然，Sebastian 逗他笑，Chris 則伸手去捏他的後脖子。在這個眾人皆知他並不屬於任何人的地方，Sebastian 一點也不介意那個動作讓他感覺猶如被當眾宣示主權。Chris 大可給他戴上鍊子走進這裡，Sebastian 也可能不以為意。他並不喜好那種事，但他想要屬於這個男人，他想要每個人都知道他是屬於這個男人的。

「嘿，帥哥。」一個男人的聲音在 Sebastian 的耳畔低語。有一隻手正在觸碰他，手指在他的後脖子上，讓他的皮膚猶如針刺。Sebastian 身體緊繃，轉頭一看：很不幸的是，他認得那個男人，卻忘了他的名字。

「呃，嗨。」他不安地說。

「Jason。」男人訕笑道。「我知道你沒印象。」

「我記得。」Sebastian 謊稱。

「想找點樂子嗎？」Jason 問道，深色的眼睛閃爍。

「不了，謝謝。」Sebastian 真的很想要他離開，但他看得出對方暫時沒有這個打算。

「別這樣。」那隻手又再碰他了，手指穿過他的頭髮。Sebastian 閃躲，程度大概較所需的還要戲劇化。可是 Chris 的手總是在 Sebastian 的頭髮裡，讓別人碰感覺好像是劈腿。「你跟我都知道你從來不會拒絕的。這裡每個人都知道。」

這句話說得好像應該被視作恭維，好像欠缺自尊讓他更有吸引力。這讓 Sebastian 如骨梗在喉。

「嘿。」Chris 的聲音從 Sebastian 的另一邊傳來。Chris 向前傾靠，以便看著那個騷擾他們的人。「滾開，老兄，他說了他沒興趣。」

Jason 上下打量他，當下對被打岔感到不滿，把 Chris 看仔細後，他的表情轉換成感興趣。「這又是哪位？」

「我的男朋友。」Sebastian 答道，情緒因 Chris 為他挺身而穩定下來。

「是喔？」他依然看著 Chris，表情像個掠奪者，笑容帶著一絲殘酷。「你認識他幾個小時？」

Sebastian 尚來不及回答，Chris 已經站在他身邊，緩緩將他壯碩的身軀放在他們之間，抬頭挺胸，站直身體，是平常少有的姿勢。他平常會有點駝背，讓自己看起來小隻一些，避免過於顯眼。如今他把身高拉長超過六英尺，高過 Jason。「有什麼問題嗎？」他用低沈的聲音問道。

Sebastian 從沒聽過那樣的聲音。他的腦中閃過 Chris 年輕時的模樣：頭髮抹上髮膠，身穿連帽衫，在波士頓的酒吧幹架。粗獷的工人階級，沒有現在的涵養。他從不主動出手，因為他是善良正派的，但他願意教訓那些出言不遜的人，因為他們罪有應得。他想像 Chris 為了正義利用他的身形和體力優勢，宛如鋤強扶弱的超級英雄，在派對上把男生從喝醉的女生身上拉開、在老師對學習較慢的學生說傷人的話的時候回嘴。這個想法蠻好的。然而，Sebastian 並不想要他展現那一面，讓他們惹上麻煩。他扯了扯 Chris 的外套袖子。「沒關係的，Chris。我們就算了吧。」

「他知道你的名字。不錯嘛。」Jason 說。他的目光繞過 Chris ，看著 Sebastian 問道：「他知不知道這裡的每個男人早在他之前跟你有過一腿了？」

「你到底想怎樣？」Sebastian 問道。「我們只是想在這裡喝點東西，被我拒絕你真的有這麼不爽嗎？」

「你上回倒沒拒絕我。一旦你厭倦了這個，下回大概也不會拒絕。」

Chris 冷靜但語氣威脅地說：「你這混蛋，你現在有兩個選擇。要嘛你可以道歉然後走開，要嘛我們可以到外頭去解決。」

Jason 嘲弄地嗤鼻，但 Sebastian 看見他的臉上閃過一絲擔心。他不理會 Chris，又再次對 Sebastian 說話，狂妄自大、佯裝自己比實際上還要自信。「你給自己找到了一個支配者（Dom），是吧？他很性感啊，Seb。你如果願意分享的話，他在這裡會很有作為的。」

「去你的。」Sebastian 怒氣沖沖地罵道。羞辱他是一回事，建議他會把 Chris 當作宿舍派對裡的水煙槍傳來傳去未免太過分了。

「他不會是個一個很好的服從者（Sub）。」Jason 對 Chris 說道，還朝 Sebastian 的方向點頭，顯示他意指何人。「管太多了。你得把他當馬一樣馴服。」

「你他媽的給我閉嘴，我是認真的。」Chris 一隻手放在 Jason 的胸口上， 把他往後推了一步。

Sebastian 實在不敢相信這個蠢蛋依然不放棄，但他確實並無此意。他露出那個猶如聖誕鬼靈精一般可怕的冷笑，又再逼近 Chris。他把雙手放在 Chris 的下腹上，說：「我跟你說，跟他比起來，我可以讓你更享受喔。又高又壯又性感的伐木工是我的菜。他們不是 Seb 的菜。他喜歡皮膚光滑的年輕男生。」

Sebastian 急急忙忙地說了些語嫣不詳的話。他不知道這個傢伙到底是什麼意思，那根本是謊言，而且這個好幾年前跟他睡過一次的傢伙根本不曉得 Sebastian 喜歡的類型是什麼。他想要把話說出來，但 Chris 顯然已經受夠了。他又猛力一推，Jason 一個踉蹌，撞到身後的高腳椅，還來不及站穩腳步就跌倒在地上。

「你以為我在開玩笑嗎？」Chris 對他怒吼。「就算我的指關節沾上你的血，我也很樂意在牢裡蹲一晚。媽的給我滾開。」 

Jason 這才意識到 Chris 是認真的，他上下把他打量一遍估算形式，明白他若強迫 Chris 實現承諾，自己是難逃一劫。他嘲弄地看著他們，對 Chris 媚笑道：「好，Daddy。」隨即大搖大擺地走開，彷彿這場互動對他毫無意義。也許真是如此。

每個人都在看著他們，包括站在門口那個身型魁梧的保全，他專注地觀察他們，準備在情況惡化的時候插手。那麼多雙眼睛的注視讓 Sebastian 感覺猶如蜘蛛爬滿全身，而且他認出其中好幾個臉孔是曾經見過他裸體的男人，來這裡簡直是大錯特錯。Sebastian 早該知道。在某個程度上，他是知道的，但從另一個層面而言，他想讓那些曾經跟他上過床的人看見。看見他跟一個男朋友在一起，和一個關心他的人在一段真正的感情裡。他們從未那樣對待他。他需要那個時刻，那個 _你們從不相信我有任何價值_ 的時刻，但他如今後悔了。這些人從不關心他，這麼迫切渴望取得他們的認同，多麽心窄，沒有安全感又可悲。

Chris 轉身看著他，與 Sebastian 的目光對視的時候，那股怒意和壯漢的虛張聲勢從臉上消失。無視他們有一群看得入迷的觀眾正在評斷他們，他往前靠近，雙手勾住 Sebastian 的後脖子。「你還好嗎？」他問道，溫柔貼心，充滿關懷，Sebastian 好想鑽進他的臂灣裡躲藏到天明。

「我們可以走了嗎？」他問道，厭惡自己的聲音顫抖的方式。

「可以，我們當然可以走。」Chris 從錢包裡掏一張紙鈔，扔在吧檯上。他把手臂環在 Sebastian 的肩膀上，既佔有又保護，帶著他走到出口處。Sebastian 的手臂抱住 Chris 的腰，緊緊抓住他的外套，不理會還有人在看他們。他跟 Chris 一起走出那家酒吧，心知他再也不回來這裡了。就算他們兩個人無法長久，就算 Chris 明天跟他分手，Sebastian 再也不會回到這個地方了。

開車回家的路上，他不發一語。Chris 用左手駕駛卡車，右手則握住 Sebastian 的手，相互交扣的十指躺在 Sebastian 的大腿上。他頻頻側頭看，可是 Sebastian 卻沒有回望。終於，Sebastian 開始意識到自己嚇到 Chris 了，他於是開口說話。他並沒有經過思考，只是讓憂傷從嘴巴裡流瀉而出。「你知道他說的沒錯。」

「不，他錯了。」還不知 Sebastian 所指為何，Chris 立刻說道，相當堅持。

「也不全部。但還是有一部分。在你和我太深入之前，你應該知道。」Sebastian 低頭看著握住他的那隻手：碩大強壯、漂亮的一雙手，就跟 Chris 的心一樣。那些閃著金光的美好不應該被 Sebastian 的灰色玷污。「我的確是讓男人利用我。比我以前跟你說的還多。我跟那裡的男人⋯⋯我也跟他睡過。我甚至不記得他的名字。」

突然間，Chris 把自己的手抽回，將卡車開到路旁。他把車停好，然後下車。Sebastian 突然覺得很害怕，看著他繞到副駕駛座。他不曉得 Chris 是準備跟他分手還是想揍他一拳。Chris 打開車門，說：「下車。」

他的表情不是憤怒，而是極度悲傷，Sebastian 聽從他的話，直到 Chris 關上車門，把他推靠在車門上親吻，手指粗魯地伸進他的頭髮裡。

「我不管，懂嗎？」Chris 激動地說。Sebastian 從沒見過他這麼嚴肅。「我不管你是不是跟一千個男人睡過，任何喝醉的王八蛋都沒有權利那樣跟你說話。」 

「你應該⋯⋯知道。」Sebastian 說。他的腦子裡此刻浮現太多事情，他無法說出任何一件。「我不想要有假象。」

「你以為我沒跟別人在一起嗎？以為我沒做過讓自己後悔的事嗎？」Chris 手指的力道變溫柔，輕輕地捋過 Sebastian 的頭髮。「這些都不重要。現在，才是最重要的。你現在是什麼樣的人。我多喜歡有你在我的懷裡。我多⋯⋯關心你。你如果以為我會為了你在我們認識之前跟多少人睡過而分手⋯⋯你簡直⋯⋯大錯特錯。我不管。」

Sebastian 低下頭，把目光集中在 Chris 的胸口，因為他不能直視那雙熱切的眼睛。他小聲地問：「萬一是一千個呢？並不是，可是⋯⋯有沒有一個數字呢？一個上限，會讓你改變想的上限？」

「不會的，幹，你別這麼想。」Chris 說。經過方才片刻的溫柔，他又開始火大，抱怨道：「我要回去揍扁那個傢伙的臉，他竟然讓你有這種想法。」

「我不要你傷害任何人。」Sebastian 說道，他蠻肯定 Chris 只是在宣洩情緒，並不會真的那麼做，但為防萬一，他還是謹慎處理。

Chris 往前傾靠，把頭抵著 Sebastian 的額頭，突然間，他可以感覺到一切。 Chris 身上現在流瀉的情緒更加複雜，更為糾結，遠比對一個酒吧的混蛋生氣還要複雜。其中另有隱情。

「是不是還有其它問題？」他問道。

「沒有。」Chris 低聲說道，顯然在撒謊。

「告訴我。」Sebastian 和善地說，卻不是在請求。

「我沒辦法跟我弟說我們的事。」

Sebastian 蹙眉，不明白這跟他們目前的狀況有何干係。「你，什麼？」

「他上個週末在這裡。我嘗試想要告訴他。或甚至就⋯⋯不提起你，我嘗試想要告訴他關於我的事。可是我他媽的就是沒辦法。」

「沒關係的，Chris。」

「不，怎麼會沒關係呢？」利用車子當跳板，Chris 粗魯地把自己往後推，轉過身去。他用手搓自己的頭髮，才又回過頭，眼睛瞪大，充滿憤怒。「我對自己很生氣，我跟 Eric 在一起兩年，我想要跟我的家人說，可是每一次都沒辦法。現在呢？Scott 是同性戀，你知道嗎？我從來沒告訴過你，對不對？」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。

「他是同性戀，他是——完完全全出櫃，驕傲、自在。他從我們還在青春期就一直是這個樣子，所以我知道我們全家對這種事沒意見，我有實在的證據可以證明。可是我還是無法告訴他們。而 Scott，他是我在這個世界上最好的朋友。我總是跟他分享所有的事。我跟他說過我的初吻，還有我第一次的性關係。我的文章第一次被刊登的時候，他是我第一個打電話通知的人。我是他第一個出櫃坦承的人。我當時十七歲，他十五歲，我們在我的臥室裡，他在我的肩膀上哭。我們之間沒有秘密，從來沒有。現在呢，我他媽的三十七歲了，第二次跟一個男人約會，我的同性戀弟弟來我家，問起你在我的脖子上種的草莓，我甚至無法告訴他。」

此時說這種話並不正確，但 Sebastian 的呼吸急促、怕得要命，他從沒見過 Chris 這麼生氣，他想要理解，想要讓舒緩狀況，可是他不曉得該怎麼做，結果說出來的話是：「為什麼？」

Chris 因煩躁低吼了一聲，又擼了擼自己的臉。「我他媽的根本不知道。整件事根本沒道理，我為了這件事很氣我自己，可是我根本不知道。」

Sebastian 沈默不語。他既擔心讓情況惡化，又為剛剛在酒吧發生的事心神不寧，而且一切簡直亂七八糟。這個夜晚根本是個錯誤。Chris 看了他一眼，表情垮了下來。

「幹，你看起來很害怕，我真的很抱歉。」Chris 緩緩伸出猶豫不決的手指，像是預期 Sebastian 會退縮。「我沒要嚇你的意思。」

「我並不是怕你。我擔心是因為你不開心。」

Chris 把手臂垂放在身體兩側，無助地聳肩。「這個星期⋯⋯很煎熬。」

Sebastian 往前靠近一步，雙手輕撫 Chris 的手臂，試圖安撫他。當 Chris 看起來不會情緒失控，再度焦躁的時候，Sebastian 貼近他身邊，親吻他的嘴角。

Chris 嘆氣搖頭，把頭垂靠在 Sebastian 的肩膀上，Sebastian 的雙臂緊緊環住 Chris 的後背。感覺到 Chris 回應他的擁抱，他的心情好了一些些。「對不起。我不應該跟他打架。那太蠢了。」

「你的波士頓口音都給我出來了。」Sebastian 說道，他並不否認他一點也不介意。

「對不起。」Chris 重複道。

「就為了維護我的聲譽？那是男朋友該做的事。我會為你這麼做。而且，那樣還蠻性感的。」

「你會為了我在酒吧跟人打架？」

「是說我從來沒有真正打過架，所以我肯定會輸的。可是。沒錯，我會為了你輸掉一場架。」

Chris 靠在他的脖子上微笑。「你家還是我家？」

「你家。」Sebastian 答道。他最近比較喜歡 Chris 的住處。那裡只有美好回憶，沒有顛沛夜晚徘徊的鬼魅和不健康的處理機制。

他們一換上汗衫和四角褲，鑽進 Chris 的被窩裡，Sebastian 爬到 Chris 身邊，想要吻他。有幾分鐘的時間，Chris 回應他的吻，雙手爬到 Sebastian 跟他借來的愛國者隊的汗衫下，但卻是半心半意，Sebastian 於是停了下來。他依然挨近，身軀貼著 Chris 的側邊，大腿在 Chris 的兩腿之間。他並不是完全沒有性致，Sebastian 也是，但他們今晚不會更進一步了，所以 Sebastian 只是把他的腿擱在那裡，希望這樣的接觸還有體溫多少有安慰作用。

「跟我說說你的弟弟。說說你無法告訴他這件事。」

「那個傢伙對你講了很難聽的話，我卻讓自己成為主角。」Chris 反而說道，微微惱怒。

「沒，你沒有。我沒事，我⋯⋯我想也需要釐清一些事，可是我們一件一件慢慢來。跟我說說你的事。」

「我不曉得我為什麼不能告訴他。」Chris 聽起來充滿羞愧。

「嘿。」Sebastian 捧住他的臉頰，要 Chris 看著他。他用他的中指輕拍 Chris 的太陽穴。「住在 Chris 腦子裡的惡霸，請不要欺負我的男朋友。」

Chris 略略笑了笑，勉強發出一個小小的笑聲，但看來依舊感傷。「我花了好多時間捍衛史考特。我因為揍了一個傢伙被停學兩次，對方叫他⋯⋯我不會重複那個字眼。我花好多時間告訴他別人怎麼說都不重要，還有他是正常的，對這件事有意見的人連屁都不值。我總是為自己是一個很好的盟友還是什麼的沾沾自喜，可是現在⋯⋯好像那些小孩在我的腦子裡，可是他們不是外來的聲音，是我自己的聲音。那些想法一直存在我的腦子裡。」

「史考特真的非常非常幸運。每個人都應該有一個像你這樣的哥哥。」Sebastian 跟他說。他用拇指輕柔 Chris 的眼睛下方。「我用了一年多的時間才告訴 Hayley。我相信就算他知道你有多棒，史考特也是花了很長的時間才決定告訴你的。這種事對任何人而言都不容易。」

「你當時幾歲？」Chris 問。

「十八。」Sebastian 答道。「等我鼓起勇氣跟她說的時候，十九歲吧，我想。」

「我覺得這就是不一樣的地方。我不是說對你而言並不困難，我⋯⋯對不起，我想聽起來好像我在貶低⋯⋯」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。「我知道你不是那個的意思。是我要你跟我聊這件事的。你說什麼都不會錯的。」

Chris 看來對這句話相當震驚，臉上閃過的表情痛苦又複雜的表情。他把鼻子埋進枕頭裡。

「沒關係。」意識到他也許不會得到太多解釋，Sebastian 溫柔地說。而且說真的，他並不需要任何解釋。如果 Chris 想聊的話，他就在這裡。但如果他不想談，他也不會強迫他。他把 Chris 碩大的身軀抱在懷裡。「沒關係的。」

「我不希望你以為我在隱藏你。」Chris 說道，靠在 Sebastian 的肩膀上，聲音細小。

「我並沒有那麼想。你那天才在我好朋友家的沙發上抱著我。你在他們家的大門前吻我。你在所有人都在看的時候吻我。你並不是在隱藏我。你只是⋯⋯在分階段釐清而已。」

Chris 點點頭。

「我們不需要今晚處理這件事。只是，可以答應我一件事嗎？」

「任何事都可以。」

「你下回如果一週過得不平順，就跟我說。不要讓情況惡化到你在酒吧跟人打架，還有我們在路邊吼叫。」

「吼叫的人是我，不是你。」

「答應我。」Sebastian 重複道。

「嗯。好，我答應你。」

「很好。」

「謝謝你。」Chris 悄聲說。「我⋯⋯就，謝謝你。」

「睡吧。」Sebastian 親了親他的頭髮，手臂抱住 Chris 的後背，讓他緊挨著自己。

「你會留下來，對不對？」

他的語氣充滿不確定，讓 Sebastian 有些難過。這個美好慷慨，如奇蹟般的男人一輩子都不應該擔心沒有人想要他，尤其 Sebastian 從未如此深切渴望過任何東西。

「我當然會留下來。」他說道。他心想， _如果你願意，我會永遠留下來_ 。


	11. Chapter 11

隔天早上，Sebastian 做美式煎餅。雖然是在 Chris 的家、Chris 的廚房，他拒絕讓 Chris 動一根手指。他只是命令 Chris 坐在中島旁陪他聊天，自己則把麵粉、牛奶和雞蛋攪拌在一起，倒進滋滋作響的平底鍋。他為 Chris 做了一個米老鼠造型的煎餅，還有一個狗狗造型的給 Dodger。他把盤子放在 Chris 面前，煎餅上是一個用楓糖漿畫的笑臉，他接著坐在廚房的地板上，身上是自己的內褲和 Chris 的一件舊汗衫，給 Dodger 餵食。經過昨晚，Chris 的情緒上仍有些不穩定，但那一刻，他的心被感動得快要爆炸了，讓他想要說出所有的想法。他想說出一部分的想法。他想告訴 Sebastian 他好棒、好貼心，當 Sebastian 站起來，開玩笑說想要品嚐 Chris 舌尖上的楓糖漿時，他用吻把其餘的想法全部灌入 Sebastian 的唇。 

他們一起開車到學校去，這表示他們傍晚得一起回到 Chris 的住處，因為 Sebastian 的車子仍停放在 Chris 的房子前面。他們會先到 Sebastian 家餵食 Riot，給牠一點關愛，也許在那裡吃晚餐，然後在 Chris 的家過夜，這樣他就可以在早上餵 Dodger。這已經成了他們的規律。Sebastian 似乎喜歡 Chris 的住處多於他自己的。Chris 沒問原因。Sebastian 在他的辦公室外和他親吻道別，才轉身從走廊離開。人們都看見了。不是 Chris 認識的人，他並不認識此刻經過的任何學生或教職員，但畢竟，人耶。其他人，其他不是與他們親近的朋友，看見 Sebastian 吻他。Chris 為此感到欣喜若狂。在這一瞬間，他想跑到樓頂，用擴音器大聲宣布這件事。

他上了兩堂課。他填寫了一份系所報告寄給人資。他解決了數百封待他處理的電子郵件。他喝太多咖啡，整個人緊張不安。好幾次，在安靜的時刻，他的思緒回想到昨天晚上。回想到自己在路邊大聲叫喊雜亂無章的話，Sebastian 臉上的擔憂和驚恐。回想到他們一起躺在自己的床上，Sebastian 擁抱著他。回想到和一人在一起，只是存在著，安靜自在，而那個人並不要求任何答案，卻願意在 Chris 主動開口時聆聽。回想到那溫柔的理解，那句「沒關係的，Chris」，還有今天上午的早餐、對待 Dodger 的友善、在車上握著他的手。Chris 第一次在他面前崩潰——將會是很多事情的第一次。

Chris 總是把情緒寫在臉上。從來都是。他一直不懂得掩飾，不懂得培養大人該有的什麼自制力，以免他們在快樂的時候隨處亂跑尖叫，在難過的時候不可抑制的哭倒在地上。Chris 沒有那種能力。他所感受到一切都那麼尖銳、刺眼、激烈，所以昨天晚上將會是接下來更多類似夜晚的第一次。激動的時候，他會跳來跳去，笑得像個神經病。面對不公不義的時候，他會氣憤大怒。沒有安全感或被糟糕的情緒擊敗的時候，他會難過哭泣。就是這麼回事。他昨天晚上並沒有哭，但也差不多，總有一天，他會在 Sebastian 面前哭泣。總有一天，只是遲早的事而已。他把 Sebastian 的反應跟其他人比較，跟其他他認識的人和有過感情的伴侶比較。跟 Eric 比較。當 Chris 的焦慮症發作，情緒失控，第一次在他面前崩潰的時候，Eric 猶如被車頭燈照道的小鹿，不知所措。他尷尬地擁抱 Chris，拍拍他的背，嘗試用一則有趣的故事轉移他的注意力，好讓他停止哭泣。他試圖用自己的方式協助 Chris，但他也想要盡快結束整件事。Sebastian 則是親吻他，給予他談論的空間，在他無法躲藏的時候提供雙臂作為藏身之處。Chris 是在感覺受保護，被理解的情況下睡著的。醒來的時候，他覺得受到照顧，而且不被批判。他告訴 Sebastian 任何事，什麼都可以，他心中每一個深藏的恐懼，每一個最痛苦的負面想法，Sebastian 也會擁抱他，讓他感受那些情緒，然後用吻驅走一切。

Chris 的腦子裡有太多想法是關於他父母所擁有的那種感情，是他害怕用言語說出口的。那種他以為自己也許永遠都不會找到，也許不配擁有。也許經過這麼多年的尋找和失敗，也許他才是問題所在，不是別人。Sebastian 消除了所有疑慮，Chris 懷疑他甚至不曉得自己做了這件事。如今回想，他才明白他跟 Eric 之間的關係並不健康。Chris 直到結束前才知道 Eric 劈腿，但即便在他以為他們關係良好的時候，他們並不似現在這個樣子。他們在一起一年也不似現在這個樣子，而他跟 Sebastian 一起也才兩個月而已。如果他們之間的關係最終長久，如果這段感情如 Chris 所想的可以走得長遠，此刻或許是他未來回首過往時刻，終於了解一些重大事情的時刻。

Sebastian 有一堂較晚的課要上，Chris 的思緒往牛角裡鑽，難以在下午三點過後有任何生產力，他於是拎了掛在辦公室門上的圓筒袋到健身房去。伏地挺身和二頭肌彎舉讓他熱血沸騰，頭腦冷靜。他覺得運動有冥想效果。他會戴上耳機，打開他當時喜歡聽的非主流搖滾樂團，專注於型態、數算和呼吸，將腦子裡所有的吵雜喧囂趕出去。當他注意到 Anthony 從另一頭的玻璃門進入健身房的時候，他已經汗淋淋，喘吁吁了。Anthony 和一群學生在一起——應該是美式足球隊的球員，跟他們一起開懷大笑，把他們指向各種運動器材並且和善地給予他們指示。Chris 無意打擾，但 Anthony 發現了他，向他走過來，後面還跟著三個學生。

「呦齁，小心喔！」Anthony 大聲叫道，他搧著自己的臉，吸引眾人注意。「Evans 哇靠教授可不是鬧著玩的啊。」

「嘿，兄弟。」他微笑道，把啞鈴放下。Anthony 用一隻手臂把他拉進懷裡擁抱。「我的汗水會把你弄得黏呼呼的。」

「反正我也準備把自己弄得黏呼呼的。」Anthony 聳肩。「哇靠，看看你。你都把這些藏在一堆書呆子毛衣背心底下？」

「我也就一件毛衣背心。」Chris 大笑回應。

「一件也太多了，兄弟。」他指了指站他身後的三個學生。「Mike、Jared、Jeremy。」

Chris 向他們點點頭，認出 Jeremy 是他其中一個一年級學生。那個孩子子個頭比 Chris 高，身材寬厚兩倍，應該是線上球員lineman。「報告寫得怎樣？」他挑起一道眉毛問道，看見 Jeremy 瞠目結舌，表情一時有些驚慌，他笑了笑。「開玩笑的。好好健身。」

「你真是壯得嚇嚇叫啊，E 教授。」說完，Jeremy 用力拍打隊友的手臂，跟他們一起往自由重量訓練的方向走去。

「壯得嚇嚇叫。」目送他們走開，Chris 重複道。 「我想那應該是讚美吧。」

「Seabass 真是個幸運的傢伙。」Anthony 小聲對他說，音量剛好只有他們兩人才聽得見。「最近怎樣？我看你們兩個上星期在我家挺要好的。」

「嗯。」Chris 抿唇低頭，但他知道自己無法克制害羞的笑容。「是，呃。真的不錯。我很喜歡他。」

「那就好。」

他抬起頭，知道自己已經臉紅了。Anthony 也在微笑，但臉上閃過一個奇怪的表情。

「你是不是打算發表要是你敢傷害我的好朋友之類的演說？」Chris 問。

Anthony 一道眉毛挑起。「我需要這麼做嗎？」

「不。我絕對沒有傷害他的意圖。我對他蠻瘋狂的。」

「那我就不說了。」他的眼神又亮了起來。

Chris 點點頭。「嘿，我，呃⋯⋯覺得我欠你一個道歉。」

Anthony 蹙眉。「為什麼道歉？」

「我們一起出去過很多次，在我跟 Sebastian⋯⋯可是我從來沒跟你說我不是直男。」Chris 對此深感愧疚。他知道自己不應該這麼想，但每次守住這秘密就像是個謊言，而且他討厭撒謊。

Anthony 站更靠近一些，搖著頭把一隻手搭在 Chris 的肩膀上。「你沒欠任何人一個道歉。如果你想的話，你可以告訴全世界，可是如果你不想呢？去他的全世界。這是你自己的事，與人無關。」

「我還是希望我有告訴你。」Chris 坦言，雖然 Anthony 的回應讓他稍稍覺得好些。

「你現在告訴我啦。」Anthony 點點頭，像是就這麼回事，話題結束。「我該去監督那些小鬼了。」

「嗯，去吧，教練。」Chris 向他揮揮手。

「下回再過來。那天晚上玩得很開心。我喜歡看見 Seb 快樂的樣子。」他眨眨眼睛，小跑步離開，Chris 感覺內心溫暖。

他洗了澡，換回長褲和毛衣，把運動帶掛在肩膀上，走回自己的辦公室。有個身影正靠在辦公室門口旁邊的牆上，Chris 從走廊上靠近一看，認出是 Sebastian，腳踝交叉站立，低頭看著手機。

「嘿，帥哥。」他以此作為打招呼說道，因為走廊上只有他們倆，而且其它辦公室的門都關上了。

Sebastian 抬頭對他微笑。「我正在傳簡訊給你。」

「我剛剛在健身房。」Chris 舉起運動袋為證。「知道你今天下午有課。」

Sebastian 挑眉，示意 Chris 靠近一些，讓他摸摸他的二頭肌。「我肯定看得出來。你比今天早上大了約零點二趴。」

Chris 笑了出來。他打開辦公室的門，把 Sebastian 拉進去，一關上門便把 Sebastian 壓在門上親吻他。他覺得輕飄飄的，Sebastian 的雙手搭他的臀上，舌頭抵著他的唇，熟悉的味道，熟悉的感情。他身上的香氣，是肥皂、乾淨的肌膚和香甜的護髮產品。Chris 一整天都在想著要吻他。事到如今，他是真的上癮了，也許永遠都無法將 Sebastian 從他的身上洗掉。

也許永遠都不想。

「什麼事讓你這麼激動？」Sebastian 在 Chris 暫停攻擊他的唇時喘息笑問。 

「你。」Chris 告訴他，又繼續吻他。

Sebastian 對他眨眼，雙眼迷濛深沉。Chris 把自己的大腿往上推，在 Sebastian 的兩腿之間磨蹭，讓他的呼吸輕顫。「那我們回家。處理一下。」

他們先到 Sebastian 的住處，給他足夠時間進去餵食他的貓。Chris 想說既然牠昨晚獨自度過，他們可以多待一會兒，給予牠一些關注，可是 Sebastian 堅持牠會沒事。Chris 還是覺得不安，覺得他得開始建議應該多在 Sebastian 過夜。Sebastian 在 Chris 的家給 Dodger 好多寵愛和擁抱，自己的毛小孩卻被忽略。Sebastian 上樓不到十分鐘，Chris 在卡車上等著，手指敲打方向盤，在駕駛座上坐立難安，皮膚像是爬滿了螞蟻。Sebastian 下樓跳上車的時候，表情就跟 Chris 的心情一樣：焦慮、失衡。

把卡車開上車道，經過 Sebastian 停在路旁的車子的時候，Chris 意識到 Sebastian 這個星期每天晚上都在他家過夜。他想開玩笑問 Sebastian 是否有回家的打算，但 Sebastian 或許會視之為 Chris 建議他應該回家， 而事實上，Chris 根本不是這麼想的。他現在幾乎覺得沒有 Sebastian，他的床又空蕩又寂寞。有人在身邊，他總是睡得比較好，若只有一個人，他需要抱著枕頭。

一如往常，他們才進入 Chris 的家門，Dodger 便要求他們的注意力。一如往常，Sebastian 立刻跪下來給予關注。「嗨，小朋友。」他說道，揉揉 Dodger 的頭。Dodger 快樂地扭動，舔過他的臉，向他打招呼。過了一分鐘，Dodger 走到 Chris 身邊，要求兩人給予歡迎回家的撫摸。Sebastian 站起來看著他們，Chris 好想把他抓過來，扯掉他身上的衣物，如山頂洞人一般將他拖上樓，但他得先到廚房替 Dodger 的碗裝食物，把牠放到後院去。Sebastian 跟隨在後，隨意地靠在門框上觀看。他的手臂交疊，一隻腳跨過另一隻腳，明明沒在幹嘛卻自然流露性感。他真是個大麻煩，Chris 心想。那樣的魅力簡直可以當武器。

「肚子餓嗎？」他在 Dodger 跑回屋內大快朵頤的時候問道。

「嗯。」Sebastian 帶著歪斜的笑容回答，眼睛裡閃過危險的表情。 「可是。晚點。等一下。」

等一下，說得如此蠻不在乎，彷彿他並不明白單憑一個字、一個表情或一個挑眉，他便可以把 Chris 瓦解到什麼程度。有時候，Chris 在他的身邊就像個笨手笨腳的傻子，因為 Sebastian 的魅力渾然天成，毫不費力。他只要手指一勾，Chris 就會像尚未學會走路的新生雄馬駒，跌跌撞撞地跟著他去。這一次，Sebastian 只是看著他，眼神預示了什麼，Chris 便走向他。Sebastian 兩手搭在他的髖部上，低得剛好把手指伸到褲腰底下，然後向他眨眼睛，既天真又邪惡。這個男人要嘛是他的天長地久，要嘛是他的致命一擊。Chris 已經無法接受任何人了。經過了兩個月，早已如此。

Sebastian 往前傾靠，嘴唇透過 Chris 的鬍子，拖過他的臉頰，若有似無，剛好可以感受到。「你還好嗎？」他問道，語氣溫柔，意帶暗示，盡管字面上並非如此。

Chris 重重地吐出一口氣，顫抖地笑了出來。他有些站不穩，雙手抓住 Sebastian 的肩膀。「你心知肚明你對我有什麼作用。」他指責道。「這個無辜表情沒有用的。」

Sebastian 靠在他下顎的嘴唇勾起，幾乎貼住親吻，卻反而把鼻子延著 Chris 的脖子拖。「我不知道你在說什麼。」

他的手指往上推，鑽入 Chris 的毛衣，觸摸光裸的肌膚，從他的側身移到他的後背，灼熱如烙印，卻讓 Chris 全身顫慄。他的舌頭在 Chris 的脖子上描繪溫暖的圖案，一路直達他的耳朵，接著又往下。他輕輕嗯了一聲，彷彿 Chris 嚐起來味道很棒，Chris 感覺到那一聲「嗯」他們之間的顫動。

「你真他媽的⋯⋯危害大眾。」他低喃道，慾望在他的血脈內旋繞，濃稠沈重，將所有血液衝往他的耳朵，還有其它部位。

「我可以停下來。」Sebastian 告訴他。

「或者你可以在我的膝蓋撐不住之前吻我。」

Sebastian 的笑容既誘人又甜蜜。他聽從指示，把嘴唇輕輕地順著 Chris 的唇靠攏，直到 Chris 抓住他的臉，發出一個不耐的低吼，加深他們的親吻。Sebastian 發出一個驚訝的聲音，隨即張開嘴巴讓 Chris 進入。他的指甲戳進 Chris 的後背，被挑逗得失去耐性的 Chris 吸吮他的舌頭。Chris 把髖部往前推送，讓 Sebastian 感覺他。Sebastian 把其中一隻手搭在他的屁股上，把 Chris 拉得更靠近，以便在 Chris 的跨間磨蹭自己的大腿。

「靠。」他在 Chris 中斷接吻呼吸空氣的時候輕聲說道，臉上的表情終於和 Chris 的感受一樣意亂情迷。

「以其人之道，還其人之身。」Chris 回敬道，卻還是微笑，又再吻他。

「帶我上樓。」Sebastian 說道，顯然是個挑戰。「讓我看看你有什麼本事。」

「你要我把你扔在我的肩膀上，因為我他媽的會。」

「你如果讓我頭部著地，那可能會破壞氣氛喔。」

Chris 哈哈大笑，緊繃的氛圍稍微鬆懈了一些。除了慾望和期待，Chris 的心中還有類似緊張的情緒，這一切如今消散，他把 Sebastian 擁入懷中。Sebastian 把臉埋入他的頸間，印在那裡的親吻較溫柔，更加俏皮。

「你今天下午在健身房的時候最好都在想我，而不是那裡的其他性感帥哥。」他打趣道。

「什麼性感帥哥。」Chris 嘲弄道。「那裡全都是學生和努力不在跑步機上面死掉的老學究。」

「這樣啊，原來我是你唯一的選擇。」

Chris 的笑容抵著他的頭髮，又把他捏了捏。「還要上樓嗎？」

「除非你要我在廚房裡給你口活，讓你的狗，可能還有鄰居觀賞。」

「還真不是個好主意。」Chris 同意。他吻了吻 Sebastian 的鼻尖，握住他的手。

Sebastian 坐在 Chris 的床沿，從他們早上離開後至今依然未整理。他示意 Chris 站靠近一些，再次握住他的髖部，把他往前拉，將自己的臉埋進 Chris 小腹。他好溫暖，Chris 的雙手捋過 Sebastian 的頭髮，手指纏繞髮絲。Sebastian 解開 Chris 褲子上的鈕扣和拉鍊，把褲子往下推，剛好可以隔著 Chris 的四角褲，在早已性趣盎然的性器上拖過自己的嘴唇。Chris 閉上眼睛，沈溺在那股感覺裡，讓 Sebastian 隔著布料給他口活，直到四角褲已經濡濕。他接著溫柔輕推，要 Sebastian 往床的後方移動，直到他的頭碰到枕頭。Chris 把褲子完全脫掉，把毛衣從頭上套過去，然後爬向 Sebastian，躺在他的身上，兩人的唇再度碰在一起。Sebastian 雙手繞過 Chris 的後脖子，把他的頭傾側，探索他的嘴巴。他張開兩腿容納 Chris 的髖部，兩人緊貼在彼此身上。即使隔著層層衣物，兩人是否有同樣想法已毋庸質疑。Sebastian 抬頭看著他，眼睛閃爍，張開的唇被吻得紅潤。Chris 想把這個景象刺在他的眼簾後，每次閉上眼睛就能看見。

Sebastian 把一隻腳平放在床墊上把他們翻過身來，讓自己趴在 Chris 的身上親吻他，往他的身上推蹭。Chris 緩慢地把手在 Sebastian 的背上往下探，伸進他的長褲，捧著他的臀部。他的手指滑入股間，接近那股灼熱，接近他尚未觸模卻一直渴望這麼做的部位。他的中指指腹掃過洞口，輕輕壓著。「可以嗎？」他悄聲問道。

「嗯。」Sebastian 嘆息，Chris 的臉頰感覺到他的氣息。

「你可以說拒絕的。」他提醒道，以防萬一。

「我知道我可以。」Sebastian 依偎著他。「我要你這麼做。」

Chris 把手指移到那一處肌肉，以畫圈圈的方式輕拍，然後把指尖推進去。Sebastian 的身體好溫暖，把他吸引進去。他摟住 Sebastian，手指左右移動，開始擴張，另一隻手則埋進他的髮間。過了一陣子，他吻了吻 Sebastian 的臉，輕輕推蹭。

「翻過身。我去拿需要的東西。」

Sebastian 點點頭，依循指示從 Chris 的身上下來，坐在他身邊。Chris 又吻了他一次，才起身到衣櫃去找裝了保險套和潤滑液的鞋盒。Sebastian 下床準備脫衣服。他把床頭燈關掉，房間浸浴在帶著藍色的黑暗中，從窗簾縫隙透進的光線在床上投映線條。Sebastian 解開襯衫的鈕扣，脫下折好，放在旁邊的床頭櫃上。他獨自站在那裡看來有些迷惘，Chris 於是把保險套和那瓶潤滑液扔在床上，走過去用手臂圈住他的腰，徹底地親吻他。

「你確定要這麼做嗎？」他想確認。

「少在那裡擔心了。」Sebastian 用指關節撫平 Chris 額頭上的皺褶。「我要這個，我要你。從我們第一次約會就這麼想了。」

「你從來沒說⋯⋯」

「你想要慢慢來。」Sebastian 聳肩說道。

「你一直在等我。」Chris 的額頭靠在 Sebastian 的額頭上，內心因那個想法而覺得滿滿的。

「可以再等久一點一點。這是你要的，對不對？」

「嗯。很想要。要你屬於我。」

「早就已經是了。」

「我沒有。蠟燭或音樂，還是其它可以讓氣氛更浪漫的東西。」Chris 懊悔地說。

「不需要那些東西。」Sebastian 貼著他的臉頰說道。「你這麼想就已經很貼心了。」

他牽起 Chris 的手，帶到他的褲子前面，停留在鈕扣的上方。Chris 解開鈕扣，把拉鍊往下拉，連同四角褲一起把褲子拉過 Sebastian 的髖部。Sebastian 脫下褲子，並協助 Chris 脫掉他自己的內褲，然後把他拉回到床上。他們全身赤裸，緊靠彼此，Chris 和他接吻直到自己的嘴唇發麻，他把自己的髖部往下滾動，愉快、細微的顫動竄遍全身。Sebastian 向身旁伸手，盲目地摸索著一直到他終於找到他想找的東西。他把那瓶潤滑液塞進 Chris 的手裡，默默地再次確認他要的和 Chris 想得一模一樣，而且可能帶有催促之意。

Chris 從他的胸口上一路往下親吻。這個動作他做了許多次。這一次他探得更低，把自己的臉推入 Sebastian 兩腿之間，從底下摩蹭他的睪丸，用自己的鬍子摩擦 Sebastian 大腿內側敏感的肌膚，因為他知道 Sebastian 很喜歡那樣。他溫柔地把 Sebastian 的兩腿張開，給自己的肩膀一些空間，然後打開手裡的潤滑液。Sebastian 的呼吸較平常沈重，連腹部也跟著一起起伏。Chris 吻了吻他的肚臍眼下方，把 Sebastian 的龜頭放進嘴巴裡。他一邊用舌頭在上面打轉，一邊把一根溼滑的手指探入他的身體，緩緩地塞進一個關節，並在 Sebastian 輕易接納的時候塞進第二個關節。

「你不用⋯⋯」Sebastian 的思緒中斷，Chris 的舌尖戳進他的龜頭，他呻吟了一聲，過了一會兒才又能重新說話。「⋯⋯慢慢來。」

「還是有這個打算的。」Chris 告訴他，不願意為此爭論。

他把手指整根伸進去，那股灼熱的溫度還有 Sebastian 的身體吸引他更深入的方式讓慾望在他體內翻騰。他移動手指，緩緩進出，直到周圍的肌肉放鬆，然後插入第二根手指。他彎曲兩指，探索裡頭那一處並在找到後 輕壓。Sebastian 的腹肌收緊，整個人氣喘吁吁地倒臥在床上。

「幹。」他說道，輕輕笑了出來，卻不是因為好笑，倒像是因為他很快樂

「舒服嗎？」Chris 問道。他早就知道答案。

「嗯。」Sebastian 嘆道，臉上卻在此時出現憂慮的表情。他用手肘支撐自己，以便可以好好地看著 Chris。「等等，你知道的，對不對？那是什麼樣的感覺？」

Chris 微微臉紅。他當下有兩根手指在 Sebastian 的屁股裡，這樣也未免太荒謬了，可是有時候，行動比討論來得容易。「嗯。不是⋯⋯大部分是⋯⋯我自己。呃——我的意思是，那個王八蛋，不常那樣做。至少不是對我。」

Sebastian 的眉頭皺得更深，他伸手掃開 Chris 額頭上的頭髮。「我現在卡在不爽他對你的態度，同時又覺得你對自己那樣做很挑逗。」 

Chris 親了親 Sebastian 髖骨上的肌肉，這樣就可以不用看著他，但他還是微笑說道：「有些時候總要親自動手的。」

Sebastian 嗯了一聲，繼續撫摸他的頭髮。「你有沒有想過我，你自己在⋯⋯？」

「有。」Chris 坦承。他的手指依舊在 Sebastian 的身體裡移動，緩緩進出，撐開兩指替他擴張。那一圈肌肉放鬆的程度讓他滿意，卻依然緊緻，而且一旦 Chris 終於將他的老二深入那滑溜的溫度，Sebastian 恐怕無法應付。

「你都在想什麼？」Sebastian 問道。他的聲音低沉溫柔，凝視著 Chris 的眼神灼人。

「這個。」Chris 把 Sebastian 躺在腹部的老二底側往上舔，又再找到他的前列腺，只為聽見他急促的呼吸。「想你會是什麼感覺。想你在我射在裡面的時候會是什麼表情。」

一個輕聲的呻吟竄過 Sebastian 全身。「那就進來。你可以親眼見證。」

「再一根手指。」Chris 又親了親他的髖骨，把手抽出來。

「好啦。快點。」

「愛命令。」

「愛撩人。」Sebastian 回嘴道，明明看來已經被操癱了，卻可以輕鬆地開玩笑。

Chris 把第三根手指伸進去，聽見 Sebastian 的呼吸顫抖，先是有些不適，隨即漸漸變成愉悅。他把 Sebastian 的老二放回到自己的嘴巴裡，這次吸吮得更用力並且扭動手指，一直到 Sebastian 推著他的頭，警告 Chris 若再不行動，他會無法持久。Chris 慢慢地把他的手指抽出來，坐在自己的後腳跟上，把保險套拿過來。包裝紙在他的手上有些滑，Sebastian 坐了起來，兩腿框住 Chris 的身體，從他的手上拿過保險套。他們不發一語，但眼神交會，傳遞比熱情更刻骨銘心的情感。Sebastian 撕開包裝紙，替 Chris 戴上保險套，把潤滑液淋在上面並且抹開，只中斷強烈的凝視，把目光掃到 Chris 的嘴唇，隨即又抬起。

「快點。」他催促道。感覺 Chris 的猶豫，他搓揉 Chris 的二頭肌，安撫中滲著所有慾望。

Chris 點點頭，一隻手搭在 Sebastian 後腰，把他躺放在床上，自己的髖部則往前推進。那一圈肌肉將他的老二吸引進去，他一邊親吻 Sebastian 一邊慢慢滑進去，仔細聆聽是否有比剛開的摩擦更嚴重的跡象。Sebastian 大聲呼吸，卻還是往 Chris 身上推進，想要他更加深入。待他終於完全進入，周圍一切天旋地轉，迷醉眩暈，肌膚微刺。Sebastian 的呼吸顫抖，指甲戳進 Chris 的肩膀。

「我沒事。」他緊繃地說。

Chris 搖搖頭，輕撫 Sebastian 的臉頰，兩人額頭又抵在一起，共享他們之間濕潤的水氣。清楚感受到 Sebastian 是為了錯誤的原因催促他，他深感不妥。「再等等。就放輕鬆。」

Sebastian 聽從照辦，過了半晌，他的身體終於變得柔軟順從，抓住 Chris 手臂的雙手力道減輕。

「好多了嗎？」Chris 問。

「嗯。」Sebastian 輕嘆。「你現在可以動了。」

「也許我不想呢？」Chris 的聲音在他自己的耳裡聽來有些含糊。「也許這樣全部進去很舒服，也許我就這樣打個盹。」

從他身下傳來的輕笑聲扯動 Chris 的心。他終於把頭抬起來，眼睛眨了眨，望進 Sebastian 的雙眸。他發現放大的棕色瞳孔周圍的那片藍幾乎消失了，眼白顯得迷濛。但他微笑著說：「來吧。用你一直想要的方式告訴我我是屬於誰的。」

Chris 低頭把自己的嘴巴貼在 Sebastian 的唇上，以極緩極慢的方式把髖部抽出又推進。 他一開始先是輕淺進出，讓 Sebastian 的身體適應，也讓自己適應，因為已經隔了好長一段時間，而且他為這個男人如此神魂顛倒，一切顯得更為明亮晶瑩。過了幾分鐘，他動得更多，幾乎是整個抽出又往前滑入，但速度依舊緩慢。他並沒有倉促完事的意思。他們有一整個晚上的時間。他們還有更多時間在晨間上班前迅速來一炮，在晚上以更狂野的方式探索彼此，失去控制，在高聲叫喊和肌肉抽搐之際高潮。這一次，意義不同，所以 Chris 要慢慢來。他弄得 Sebastian 在他身下呻吟，輕柔微小的聲音充滿愉悅和謹慎的急切。Sebastian 的腿纏繞他的腰間，把他固定在這一刻，床墊彈簧安靜的嘎吱聲、斷斷續續的嘆息聲，還有 Sebastian 在他髮間的手指。

「還好嗎？」過了許久，他問道。也可能已經過了好幾天，他早已興奮得神志不清，無從知曉自己到底處於什麼狀態了。

「你沒在聽嗎？」Sebastian 笑問，喘息中帶著疼膩的語氣。

「你聽起來蠻快樂的。」Chris 同意道。這個想法讓他覺得興奮。

「把我放在你的大腿上。」Sebastian 要求道，這個想法讓 Chris 暫停呼吸，他得阻止自己不為浮現在腦子裡的畫面而當場射出來。

他又坐在自己的後腳跟上，協助 Sebastian 爬起身，和他交換位置。他將枕頭靠著床頭板放，方便他坐著，然後引導 Sebastian 跨坐在他的身上。Chris 豎起膝蓋，握住他的老二，讓 Sebastian 坐下去。重新被那緊緻的溫暖包裹，他呻吟了一聲。Sebastian 一直到他完全坐在 Chris 的大腿上才停下來，他的頭往前低垂，手指捏著 Chris 的二頭肌。

「這樣舒服嗎？」Chris 問。他搓揉 Sebastian 的兩側，聲音顫抖。

「嗯。」Sebastian 輕輕地說。「這樣比較深。」

Chris 感覺自己的小腹翻滾。他輕蹭 Sebastian 的臉，在 Sebastian 的身體接納他的時候輕緩慵懶地接吻。 。他在 Sebastian 的唇上低喃：「頂到了嗎？」

Sebastian 搖搖頭。「還沒。」

「那就一直動到我頂到為止。」Chris 指示道，雙手垂放在 Sebastian 的髖部。

Sebastian 微微往前傾，小聲叫了出來。Chris 說了一句髒話。

他捏了捏他的手指，協助 Sebastian 移動他的髖部，不是上下，只是磨蹭，讓他在裡面移動。他們的嘴唇保持微微碰觸，呼吸融入彼此的嘴裡。他稍微把髖部往上推，剛好碰撞到那塊區域，Sebastian 發出的聲音微弱細小，時有時無，情色得令人銷魂。

「就是這個樣子。」Chris 告訴他。他把一隻手放在 Sebastian 的髖骨上，另一隻手則伸到他們之間玩弄他的老二，緩緩擼動，大拇指撫過龜頭。「就繼續這麼做，我要你這樣射出來，好嗎？這樣我才能看見你。」

Sebastian 點點頭。他看起來像是喝醉了，眼神迷濛，嘴唇紅潤濕亮，頭髮被 Chris 的手指弄亂，一片紅潮擴散到他的胸前，在黝黑的皮膚上留下些許粉紅。

「真是他媽的漂亮。」Chris 對他說，這句話說得認真，情感真摯，Chris 覺得自己快要窒息了。他又換了個角度，Sebastian 的老二不斷溢出液體，嘴巴裡則是髒話連連，Chris 明顯揉搓著裡面的爆發點，毫不懈怠。

「幹，幹。」Sebastian 輕嘶，Chris 握住龜頭的手扭轉手腕。

「射出來。」他喃喃說道，聲音低沈又情色，Sebastian 在他們之間射了出來，部分噴到 Chris 的胸口，大部分洩在他的腹部上。過程持續，彷彿永久，這是 Chris 見過最性感的事了。他的老二在 Sebastian 的體內蠢動渴望，周圍的肌壁顫動。Sebastian 終於癱軟在 Chris 的懷裡，四肢無力，Chris 抓住他，緊緊抱著。Sebastian 氣喘吁吁，呼吸如此急促差點被噎著，Chris 輕輕揉搓他的背。

「噓。」他安撫道。「記得呼吸，寶貝。」

Sebastian 的喉嚨發出一個低沈的呻吟。

「什麼？」Chris 微笑。

「你沒有那樣叫過我。」

「你喜歡嗎？」

他點點頭，鼻子揉著 Chris 的頸項。

「那我以後就常常那樣叫你。」Chris 吻了吻他汗濕的頭髮。「我甜蜜的寶貝。」

Sebastian 的呼吸有些顫抖，但過了幾分鐘變得較平穩。他又再次滾動髖部，Chris 在他的身體裡滑動。「你想怎麼⋯⋯？」

Chris 閉上眼睛，緊緊咬牙。他在高潮邊緣遊走許久，即使那一點摩擦也再度讓他頭暈目眩。「你介意我⋯⋯？」

「嗯。」Sebastian 輕嘆，啞著聲音補充道：「幹我。」

Chris 聽見自己的呻吟，又一股慾望席捲而來，他把一隻手放在 Sebastian 的尾椎上，一隻腳平放在床上，將他們倆翻過身。他推進 Sebastian 鬆軟溫暖又飽滿的身體，Sebastian 叫了出來，抓住 Chris 的後背，指甲戳進他的皮膚裡。Chris 的髖部匆忙急促地推進幾下，他很快便高潮，墜入虛無狀態，把保險套填滿，在 Sebastian 的頸間悶哼了一聲。沈重的四肢把他往下拉，融入 Sebastian 的胸口，恐怕把他壓住了，但此刻的 Chris 無法動彈。一隻手在他的背上摩挲，耳畔是輕柔細語，他無法聽清楚卻還是明白。幾分鐘後，他試著爬起身，Sebastian 的手臂緊緊抱住他。

「留下來，再多待一下下。」

「我沒要離開。」Chris 答道。「我只是想把我們清理一下。」

「不是的，就⋯⋯等一下。我喜歡你在我的身體裡，就多待一下下。」他說道，聲音近乎乞求。

Chris 蹙眉卻還是躺回去，身體對此毫無異議。過了一分鐘，他癱軟的老二意外滑了出來，他於是二度想起身，Sebastian 二度收緊手臂。一股不安的情緒衝擊著他，Chris 明白爲什麼——明白人們通常在這個時候離開，不再回來。

「Sebastian。」他柔聲地說，用鼻子輕蹭 Sebastian 的臉頰。「看著我。」

他聽從指示，水一般的藍色眼睛注視著他。

「我沒要離開。」Chris 又說了一次。他用一隻手臂平衡自己，另一隻手輕撫 Sebastian 的臉頰。「我們在我家，寶貝。我要去拿毛巾，然後把保險套丟進垃圾桶。我馬上回來。」

Sebastian 點點頭，放開他。離開的每一秒猶如一小時之久，Chris 盡量越快越好。他把保險套綁好，放進垃圾桶內（他一直很討厭這個部分），然後從抽屜裡拿了一條毛巾浸泡在溫水中。他將保險套留在身上的殘餘還有 Sebastian 射在他胸口的精液擦掉，接著把毛巾沖洗打濕，回到臥房去。他發現 Sebastian 仍躺在床上，一隻手臂放在小腹上，注視著天花板。他看起來好瘦小，好脆弱，Chris 討厭看見他這個樣子。他在 Sebastian 的髖部旁邊坐下，用毛巾擦拭 Sebastian 的胸口和肚子。他對 Sebastian 微笑，在對方回以一個笑容的時候，心裡稍微放鬆一些。他把毛巾扔進洗衣籃的時候錯過目標，卻沒起身把毛巾撿起來。

躺下來的時候，他把被子覆在身上，將 Sebastian 拉回到他的懷抱裡，一起躺好。「去每一個讓你覺得自己並不值得留下來的人。他們每一個都錯過你了。」

「你知道那是什麼樣的感受。」Sebastian 說道，在 Chris 的懷裡溫暖又柔軟。

「嗯，我懂。」

「那去他們的。」Sebastian 吻了吻他的脖子。

「我們兩個都值得更好的。」

像是回應，Sebastian 的肚子咕咕叫，兩人哄然大笑。

「要吃晚餐嗎？」Chris 建議道。

「等一下。」

Chris 讓他緊貼著自己，想著早上要找個方法在 Sebastian 的公事包塞進一張紙條。內容簡單，讓他明天在辦公室拿出筆電的時候閱讀。 _昨天晚上很完美，很高興我找到了你，今天一整天都會想你的。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於更新了。他們終於 @#$% 了。  
> 然後，我真的很不會翻譯 @#$%，對不起。


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian 在電話向 Hayley 複誦 Chris 寫的字條。他並未提供字條的背景，隨即在她不明所以的時候意識到自己應該說明。「他放在我的包包裡，塞進一本筆記本。把頂端露出來，如此一來，我今天就會看到。」

「昨晚發生什麼事了？」她問道，他可以聽見她得意洋洋的笑容。

「妳自己想。」他就這麼一句話做為解釋。

「兩個月？你們整整兩個月沒上床。」

「我們還做了其它事情。他有理由的，好嗎，而且都是很好的理由，而且不要取笑他。」他知道自己聽起來多麽有防禦心，他也知道她並無意得罪。他對 Chris 有無端的保護慾。

「親愛的。」

「我知道。」他嘆道。「我知道妳不是那個意思，我很抱歉。」

「這個對話真是場災難。」她笑道。

「誰叫妳要出國。我們比較擅長面對面說話。」

她人在多倫多，得後天才回來。她的課由研究生替代，Sebastian 答應陪伴 Anthony。「再唸一次給我聽。」

Sebastian 看了看字條，上面是 Chris 出乎意料整齊的字體，Sebastian 這才意識到自己之前並沒有發現這一點。「昨天晚上很棒。我每一天都為自己找到了你感到快樂。」

她吹出一口氣，接著又哈哈大笑，這一次聽起來很開心。「真是甜蜜得不可思議。」

「是不是？」

「他是個寶，還是美國俗諺怎麼說的。」

「妳真的很喜歡他，對不對？」對 Sebastian 來說，Hayley 是否喜歡 Chris，其意義大概超出應有的重要性。

「我覺得他很棒。而且我覺得他為你瘋狂。」

「希望如此。」

「很可惜，我得跟你說再見了，可是我明天早上會打電話給你。」

「不要太早。」Sebastian 說道，隨即在她嘖了一聲之後，感覺自己紅了臉。

「喔，我明白了。如今你有一個大塊頭的裸體男人一起相親相愛，就不想要我打擾你了。」

「妳能怪我嗎？」

「一點也不。好吧，你什麼時候起床就什麼時候打給我。」

「我會的，掰了，Hales。」

「我愛你，而且我很替你開心。」

「我也愛妳。」他掛上電話，把手機放下，又繼續癡癡地注視著那張字條。他在 Hayley 打電話來之前就一直在做這件事。

宛如提示、命中注定，還有各式各樣癡傻、命運的浪漫行為，門上的敲門上來自 Chris。Sebastian 先在沙發上坐直身體，才請敲門的人進來，看見進門的人是 Chris ，他露出笑容，放鬆下來。Chris 把門關上。

「你找到了。」說著， Chris 朝 Sebastian 手裡的那張紙點點頭。「我希望我有好看的文具還是什麼的，而不是隨便撕一張紙。」

Sebastian 伸出另一隻手，Chris 欣然握住，讓自己被拉到沙發上，讓 Sebastian 親吻他。「我不知道自己是否值得你這樣對待。」

Chris 佯裝給他一個嚴肅的表情，但背後是柔情和理解。「我以為我們兩個要努力相信我們都已經夠好了。」

「嗯。」Sebastian 點點頭，驚訝勝於自貶。但 Chris 說的沒錯，他們已經答應彼此要做到這一點，所以他並不辯駁。

「你還好嗎？」Chris 摩挲他的雙臂，查問道。「哪裡酸痛嗎？」

「我很好。你很⋯⋯」他想說很棒、很美好，而且好得 Sebastian 想起時依然頭暈目眩。他決定說「小心」。

Chris 在他的下唇輕輕拂過一個若有似無的吻。「永遠都會。」

Sebastian 瞬間想起過去那些不夠小心的人，也知道自己可能犯了同樣的錯誤。他想要停下來的要求從未被忽略，但他也想不起來自己到底有多少次直接提出停下來或慢下來的要求，即使內心有一部分是這麼想的。他希望他可以確切地說他從未讓任何人有過那種感覺，可是他也無法知曉。一夜歡愉，人們無須在乎善待彼此。

與其想著他如今無法改變的事，他反而將注意力回歸到 Chris 的身上。「你說的那件事，關於你的前任不喜歡做⋯⋯某些事。」

「嗯。」

「我討厭那樣。」Sebastian 坦言。「那一定讓你覺得⋯⋯不吸引人。」

Chris 吞嚥了一下，喉間喀噠一聲。他們的額頭碰在一起，Sebastian 看不見他的眼睛，但他可以低頭注視他們十指交扣在一起的手。Chris 有非常漂亮的手。「偶爾。」

「你才不是。他錯了。你那麼性感，我根本無法好好思考。」

「謝謝。」Chris 小聲地說，聽來像是臉上有一道笑容。

「不如讓我證明給你看？」Sebastian 問道。他越來越勇敢，開始表現得更像從前的那個他，而不是 Chris 可以把他變成的那個羞澀緊張的青少年。「今晚帶我出去，等我們回到家之後，我會讓你躺在我的床上，舔過你身上的每一寸。」

Chris 在他的喉間發出一個細微、顫抖的聲音。「幹。」

「也許還有那個。」Chris 輕輕笑了出來，Sebastian 得意地咧著嘴笑。這是最老套、最被濫用的笑話，但還是讓 Chris 笑了。可以讓 Chris 笑，他的內心亮了起來。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「你小時候是什麼樣子？」Sebastian 問道。他在一家墨西哥餐廳位於角落的隔間座，坐在 Chris 的身旁，距離剛好可以把他的手臂擱在椅背上，讓手指捋過 Chris 的頭髮。他們在大庭廣眾的時候，他通常不會主動有任何親暱之舉， 而是讓 Chris set their pace，可是 Chris 在他們找到位子之後跑去洗手間，並且在離開前在 Sebastian 的唇上親吻，跟他說再見，雖然他過幾分鐘就會回來。所以 Sebastian 覺得觸摸應該沒有問題，而且 Chris 似乎一點兒也不在意。他一直把眼睛閉上，往 Sebastian 的手傾靠，非常享受在任何人都看得見的餐廳裡被輕撫。

「大多時候都在哭。」Chris 大笑著說道。「我什麼都怕。」

Sebastian 微笑。「比如什麼？」

「比如，所有一切。學校、在別人家過夜、露營、測驗，還有，就，哪怕是任何稍微有些壓力的事情，我就會開始掉眼淚。我第一次吻女生的時候哭了，因為我很害怕自己做錯了，然後她會告訴所有人。我那時候好像十四歲吧，那種年紀為那種事情哭也未免太大了。」

這個樣子既可愛同時又令人心酸，Sebastian 親了親他的肩膀。「敏感的小心靈。」

「嗯。」Chris 看著他，又低頭看著桌子，臉上笑容依舊。「也沒改變多少。等我們一起看迪士尼電影吧。半個小時後，我會開始哭了。」

「沒問題，可是，這也不能全怪你。」Sebastian 解釋道。「皮克斯的營運模式主要是建立於讓我們每個人都希望自己死掉算了。」

「我去年跟我姐姐的小孩一起到戲院去看《可可夜總會》（Coco）。我基本上全程都在哭。他們沒有。」他在開玩笑嘲弄自己，Sebastian 希望他並沒有這麼做。他希望 Chris 知曉那是多麽珍貴的特質。他知道有太多人壓抑自己的情緒，每天都在傷害自己——Sebastian 太清楚了，因為他就是其中一個。

「那真的好可愛。」他說道，手指再次撫過 Chris 的髮梢，把他的手停留在 Chris 的後脖子上，手尖溫柔按摩。

「你現在是這麼說。等我因為木法沙死了，留下辛巴孤身無助，在你的身上哭成一團的時候，你就不會這麼想了。」

Sebastian 靠過去親吻他的臉頰。「不，我才不會。」

Chris 把頭轉過去，兩人的嘴唇碰在一起。與此同時，一對老夫婦經過他們的桌子，Sebastian 聽見老婦人不認同地哼了一聲。他自然而然地繃緊身體，可是 Chris 握住他的手肘，悄聲地說：「沒關係。」

Sebastian 吞嚥了一下。「我知道。」

通常，為了安撫 Chris 對於缺乏安全感的憤怒，他是說那句話的人。看見 Chris 所取得的進展，他的心裡充滿驕傲。

「既然——提到這件事。系上知道了嗎？我和你⋯⋯」

「我還沒聽說。」Sebastian 把手搭在 Chris 的胸前，把玩他那條綠色領帶的絲質料子。「可是一定會的。如果我們繼續在走廊上吻別。你介意嗎？」

Chris 搖搖頭。「不過，這是被允許的，對吧！我們不會惹上麻煩還是什麼吧？」

「Hayley 和 Anthony 已婚。」Sebastian 提醒他。

「我知道，可是他們所屬的部門完全不同。他們很少在學校裡遇見對方。不太一樣。」

「是被允許的。系上對于約會沒有意見，除非其中涉及權力不均。我們既不是彼此的老闆，也不具備終身職位，或參加紀律委員會，還是任何類似的狀況。」

「你應該的。」

「終身職？」Sebastian 問。

Chris 點頭。

「我來這裡也才三年。對他們來說，決定我是否不可缺少還言之過早。」

「Hayley 是嗎？」

「是啊。可是她在這裡教了七年，而且她是研究所所長。」

「喔，我不曉得有那麼久。」

「這裡有職缺的時候，那是我接受這份工作的其中一個原因。我當時在賓州大學，跟她距離太遠了。」

服務生這時過來，禮貌地中斷他們的對話，替他們記酒單。Sebastian 稍微從 Chris 身邊移開，並不是想隱瞞他們的關係，而是不需要在那個女生工作的時候直接貼在他身上。當她離開的時候，Chris 向他靠近，想要親密一些。Sebastian 挨在他身上，對他微笑。

「我很高興你有 Hayley 在身邊。」Chris 說道，繼續他們剛剛的對話。「每個人都需要一個支持他們的人。」

「你有那樣的人嗎？」

「我的家人。Scott。他一直都是我的好朋友。」Chris 吞了吞口水，喉嚨喀噠一聲，垂下目光看著 Sebastian 的胸口。「卻不能告訴他所有的事。」

「別這樣苛責自己。」Sebastian 彎曲手指勾住 Chris 的下巴， 把他的頭抬起來，輕輕地吻了吻他。「你會的。當你準備好的時候，你會的。」 

Chris 點點頭，眼裡卻沒有笑意。

「我們總是這樣。最後總會聊到沈重的事情。」Sebastian 輕撫 Chris 的臉頰。「跟我說些好笑的事。」

「好。嗯⋯⋯」Chris 想了想，小聲笑了出來。「在我⋯⋯大概十二歲的時候，我捉弄 Scott，讓他尿褲子。」

Sebastian 目瞪口呆地看著他。「什麼？」

Chris 又笑了笑，肩膀劇烈起伏，彷彿經過這麽多年，他依然覺得這個故事很有趣。「我們在外頭玩耍，兩個人都尿急，可是我們懶得進屋裡，所以我跟他說我會直接尿在褲子裡，他也應該照做。他真的做了，可是我顯然沒有，然後我們的褓母剛好開著車子過來，她超漂亮的，我們兩個都暗戀她，Scott 就直接尿褲子了。 」

「我的天。」Sebastian 哈哈大笑，卻也推了推 Chris 的手臂。「你好壞喔！」

「我知道。」Chris 說道，卻依然咯咯笑。「我大概應該覺得很抱歉才是。」

「你顯然並沒有。」

「有一點，但還是很好笑啊。」

「如果兄弟姐妹是對彼此幹那種蠢事的話，我還真有些高興我是獨生子。」Sebastian 說道，但他也一起笑得開懷，大部分是因為 Chris 在笑，而他的喜悅又具有渲染力。

Chris 整晚都沒離開過他。他們一起分享辣椒肉餡玉米捲餅和冷凍瑪格麗特雞尾酒；他在戲院裡把手臂放在 Sebastian 座位的椅背上。彷彿想要向自己證明什麼，他幾乎沒有停止過觸碰。他用拇指擦掉 Sebastian 唇上的醬汁、走去取車的時候牽著 Sebastian 的手、在停車場親吻他。Sebastian 覺得自己在那些專注下容光煥發，他也喜歡 Chris 如此坦然，這麼想炫耀他們的關係。他們也在開車回家的路上牽手，Sebastian 用左手操控駕駛盤，把右手交給 Chris 握著、揉捏、帶到唇邊親吻。他一直轉頭看他，目光充滿決心，也許正在腦子裡盤算著他們一回到 Sebastian 的公寓要做什麼，可是 Sebastian 早已經想好了。今天晚上將由他主導。他一直在腦子裡頑抗每一個曾經讓 Chris 覺得自己並不是直得的人，他準備向這些人證明幾個要點。

他在一個四車道的路口左轉，人行道上的動靜吸引了他的目光。他和 Chris 同時意識到他們正在目睹什麼事——一個女子被一個男人粗魯地抓住，推靠在一個樹幹上，她努力掙扎想要反抗他，卻不夠力氣完全將他推開。她用盡全力，他狠狠地壓住她，想要扯掉她的衣服。

「媽的搞什麼。」Chris 大聲地說，Sebastian 直覺反應，突然把車開到路肩，猛地停下來。車子尚未完全停好，Chris 已經解開安全帶，跳出車子，向男人大喊。一看見 Chris，男人馬上往反方向飛奔逃跑。有一瞬間，Chris 看似想要追趕那個男人，卻沒有這麼做。Sebastian 即時下車記下攻擊者的穿著、身高和體型，但也沒有多少。他沒有機會把對方的臉看仔細。他的心臟在胸口不安地急速跳動。

那個女子——是個女孩，Sebastian 湊近一看，對方很年輕——一動也不動地靠著那棵樹，小聲哭泣，直到 Chris 伸出一隻手向她靠近。他不想嚇著她，讓情況惡化。

「妳還好嗎？」Chris 問她，聲音微顫。她把頭轉向他們的時候，Sebastian 的心往下一沉。他認得她。

她先是認出 Chris。她的臉上佈滿淚水，嘴巴張開。「Evans 教授？」

Chris 的臉色蒼白，而且他本來就很白皙了。「Kayla，我的天。妳還⋯⋯？」

她有些癱軟，頭和肩膀垮了下來，顫抖的樣子像是在努力抗拒，卻又無能為力。Chris 更往前靠近，她倒在他的身上，身體收攏，宛如一張紙。她的淚水傾瀉在 Chris 的胸膛上，他把她扶好抱著，從她的頭頂向 Sebastian 投以驚恐的表情。Sebastian 站在原地，一動不動地在駕駛座的門邊。他不曉得他們該如何是好。他的身體因猶豫而無法動彈。

「嘿，沒事了。」Chris 輕揉她的後背安撫道，顯然為目前的處境左右為難。他既想要安慰她，卻又明白他是她的老師，他根本不應該跟她有任何肢體接觸，更別說這樣抱著她。「我們在這裡，妳現在安全了。」

「你認識那個人嗎？還是他只是⋯⋯？」Sebastian 問。

她勉強轉頭短暫地看著他，這才把他認出來，卻因此哭得更用力，也許是出於震驚，也可能是因為尷尬。「我的男朋友。」她哭泣道，把臉又投入 Chris 的黑色外套。

「可以告訴我們事情的經過嗎？」Chris 和藹地要求道。

「我不曉得。」她的聲音顫抖，說話的時候，淚水直流，雙肩晃動。「我們一起走路回家。他說他想要⋯⋯我說還不行，我從來沒有⋯⋯然後他就抓住我，然後⋯⋯」

「好了。」Chris 插話道，又再輕揉她的後背，不想讓她說明他們剛剛親睹的後續。「我們上車，好不好？外頭冷。」

他把她帶到 Sebastian 的轎車，替她打開後座的車門，稍微猶豫一下，也和她一起坐在後座。她依然哭得厲害，呼吸不順暢，胸口為此起伏。Chris 一把車門關上，她又投入他的臂彎裡。這一次，他沒有猶豫，只是抱著她。Sebastian 回到駕駛座，卻轉身看著他們。Chris 的手捧著她的後腦勺，自己看起來快要哭的樣子，睜大的藍色眼睛閃爍著無以復加的悲傷。

「他以前幹過這種事嗎？」Sebastian 問道，在她點頭之前多少知道答案了。

她的淚水漸緩，回答的時候抽抽嗒嗒。「他上次有停下來。可是我們當時在我的房間裡，可能⋯⋯他可能擔心我的室友會聽見。」

Chris 小聲咒罵，對她說：「如果妳想的話，我們可以去報警。明天早上。我們可以當證人。」

雖然難過，她還是坐了起來，擦擦自己的臉。「我非得這麼做，對不對？」

「妳不需要這麼做，可是他不應該就此脫身。」Chris 看了看 Sebastian，又把把目光投向 Kayla。「他是學生嗎？」

她點點頭。

「那他應該被開除。這種行爲是不對的。」

「我知道。」她俯身傾前，把臉埋在手中。「他說他很抱歉。上一次。我還相信他。我真是他媽的蠢。」

「不，妳並不蠢。」Chris 又再輕觸她的頭，用手順過她的頭髮。他吸吸鼻子，眨眼睛的樣子像是在努力克制淚水湧出。「我們可以送妳回家嗎？」

「好。」她難過地說，突然吸了一口氣，把頭抬起來，驚慌的深色眼睛先賓漢 Bingham 樓，他也住在那裡。他會在那裡。」

「靠。」Chris 小聲地說。

「你還可以在什麼人家裡留宿嗎？」Sebastian 問道。「朋友、家人？」

她搖搖頭，又一波淚水滾落她的臉頰。「我是德州人，這裡沒家人。而且我所有朋友住學校宿舍。」

Sebastian 看著 Chris，無聲詢問他們該怎麼辦，他從 Chris 的眼裡看見了與自己相同的猶豫。他也不曉得該怎麼辦。與其明天早上報警，他們現在就可以處理，但那表示她得在警察局過夜。就她方才經歷過的遭遇，Sebastian 不想讓情況惡化。她應該在她覺得安全的地方住宿，至少睡幾個小時，以便面對明天。Chris 類似瞇眼看著他，又朝她點點頭，像是在用他的表情詢問什麼。Sebastian 想自己應該明白他的意思，點頭表示同意。他們也許不應該這麼做。這恐怕並不合適，也大概會因此讓他們惹上各種麻煩，可是他不知道還有什麼辦法。就算他們想詢問正確的處理方式，學校沒有人會在星期五晚上十點過後回覆電郵或接聽電話的。而且他們不能把她送回宿舍，她的男朋友會輕易找到她。

「我有一間空房。」Chris 對她說。「妳可以在我家過夜，好不好？」

「喔。你不需要⋯⋯」她抗議道，卻沒有效果。

「沒問題的。」Chris 保證道。「真的。我的意思是，如果妳不想的話，我完全理解，可是妳可以。」

「好。」她抽抽鼻子，顫抖地吐了一口氣。「謝謝你。」

「沒事。」Chris 搓揉她的手臂。即已決定，Sebastian 啟動車子，改變方向，他把車子迴轉，反而往 Chris 住處的方向開去。

Chris 那間空房尚無傢俱，他於是把氣墊床和幫浦從櫃子裡拿出來，開始充氣並為此道歉。她只是微笑表示，她每年夏天都會跟家人一起露營，已經習慣了氣墊床。從他們在路邊偶然發現她之後，她第一次看來沒那麼驚慌難過。Sebastian 傳簡訊給他的鄰居，請她幫忙餵貓。他接著到廚房去，替 Kayla 拿了一瓶水和一盒面紙，又從客廳裡拿了一盞燈，放在那張臨時睡床旁邊的地板上。他在走廊上的櫃子裡找到了一組床單，從 Chris 的床上拿了一顆枕頭。對於留宿客人，Chris 極其毫無準備，可是這些可以將就一下。她如此信任他們，未免太魯莽，畢竟除了他們是否是好老師或給分容易，她對他們兩人幾乎一無所知，所以在當前的情況下， Sebastian 希樣可以讓她越舒適越好。

「浴室在一樓。」Chris 對她說道。「在樓梯底下右手邊。」

她點點頭。Dodger 坐在她的腳邊，用棕色大眼看著她。從他們一進門，牠就一直跟隨在她身邊，彷彿知道她需要額外的關心和安慰。她摸摸牠的頭，牠往她的手靠過去。

「妳還需要什麼嗎？」Sebastian 問道，她搖搖頭。

Kayla 坐在氣墊床上，Dodger 想要爬到她的腿上。

「妳可以把牠趕出去。」Chris 說。「否則牠會睡在妳的頭上。」

「牠可以留下來。」她撓著牠的耳朵輕輕地說。牠舔了舔她的臉頰，她又重展笑顏。

「如果需要從冰箱拿什麼或上洗手間，還是其它東西，妳就自便。如果睡不著，妳可以到樓下去看 Netflix 還是什麼，就算是大半夜都沒關係，別擔心。喔。」Chris 臉上的表情像是想到了什麼。他走出房間，過沒多久，拿了一個手機充電器回來遞給她。「來。也許打個電話給妳母親？讓她知道妳沒事？」

Kayla 又點點頭，抬頭看他們的時候，她看起來像是冷靜了一些。「謝謝你們。」

「沒事。」Chris 不當一回事，像是根本沒什麼，但事非如此。當 Sebastian 從憂心他們的臨時客人的心情暫時抽身的時候，他被 Chris 的善良還有他對人關懷的程度深深折服。

他們道過晚安後，便穿過走廊回到主臥室。門一關上，Chris 的鎮靜略為崩裂，他又咒罵了一句，把頭髮從額頭上推開，用一種悲痛欲絕的表情看著 Sebastian。Sebastian 希望能說些什麼讓他心情好一點。

「他們一定要找到他。」Chris 說道，Sebastian 用了一秒鐘才明白他指的是警察。「他一定要被起訴，還有⋯⋯被學校開除，Kayla 需要一張限制令。」

「他們會的。」Sebastian 向他保證。他走向 Chris，握住他的手，抬起到他的唇上。「他不是巷弄裡的陌生人，她認識他。她知道他住在哪裡。他們明天會逮捕他的。」

「你會一起去的，對不對？明天早上一起去警察局？」Chris 看起來好擔心，想到 Chris 對他的意願有過一絲猶豫，Sebastian 的內心微微有些刺痛。

「我當然會一起去。嘿。」他撫摸 Chris 的臉頰，親了親他的嘴角。「我們會一起處理這件事的，好不好？我答應你。」

「你不需要留下來。如果⋯⋯我們可以明天早上去接你。」

Sebastian 頓了頓，內心糾結在一起。「你是不是⋯⋯不希望我留下來？」

「不是，我⋯⋯幹，我當然想，我⋯⋯」Chris 閉上眼睛，把頭低垂。「對不起，我不曉得自己為什麼會那樣說。」

「沒關係。」Sebastian 溫柔的手指捋過 Chris 的頭髮。「你很難過，沒關係的。」

Chris 擁抱他，卻只是短暫的。他從他身邊移開，把領帶解開取下，接著是開襟毛衣和他穿在底下的襯衫。Sebastian 跟著照做，找到了他那天擱在椅子上，他一直借來當睡衣穿的汗衫。上身赤裸，穿著法蘭絨睡褲，Chris 走到臥室裡的私人浴室，Sebastian 無聲地跟隨他去。他可以感覺到還有更大的事情即將發生。Chris 現在對於自己情緒的掌控岌岌可危，Sebastian 可以感覺到他們之間的空氣即將碎裂。他害怕自己沒有能力處理這件事——沒有能力在 Chris 崩潰的時候扶持他。

Chris 把自己的牙刷放在洗手台上。他伸手拿了牙膏，雙手顫抖，笨拙地打開蓋子。他把牙膏擠到牙刷上，然後沒辦法把蓋子蓋回去。他用抖動的手指試了一次又一次，蓋子卻一直無法蓋上。Sebastian 的心都快碎了。他緩緩地伸手，把那管牙膏從 Chris 手中取走，Chris 又咒罵一聲，把頭傾前，俯身的時候，雙手緊捏洗手台，指關節都變白了。Sebastian 伸手碰他，搓揉他的手臂和後背，直到 Chris 願意看著他。淚水盈滿他的眼睛，又大又藍又難過。

「過來。」Sebastian 溫柔地說，心中感激 Chris 允許自己被擁入 Sebastian 的懷抱裡。「你救了她。你幫了她。」

「她不會從此沒事。」Chris 的聲音顫抖，如他的雙手。

「不是明天。」Sebastian 同意道。「也可能不是這個星期。可是她終究會沒事的。」

「如果我們沒有及時趕到呢？」

「別那樣想。我們及時趕到了。」一股濕意落在他的肩膀上，滲透輕薄的汗衫料子。Chris 靠在他的肩膀輕輕哭泣，Sebastian 帶著他走出浴室。「來吧。一個晚上不刷牙就上床睡覺不會死的。」

Chris 讓自己被 Sebastian 帶到到床上，讓他協助自己躺好。Sebastian 把燈關掉，爬上床的另一邊，把被子拉上蓋過他們的肩膀後，馬上重新將 Chris 拉回到自己的懷裡。Chris 吸吸鼻子，把濡濕的臉藏在 Sebastian 的脖子裡。 

「你真的對事物很有感，對不對？」Sebastian 撫摸 Chris 的頭髮，悄聲問道。「比大多數人還要深刻。」

「嗯。」Chris 答道，聽來像是為此羞愧。「對不起，我知道這樣太多了。我很努力不去對所有事情那麼戲劇化。」

「別這樣。不要道歉，你一點都不需覺得愧疚。這是多難得的特質，Chris。我不要你有所保留。」Sebastian 用自己的臉輕蹭 Chris 的臉，要他抬頭，讓他把他臉頰上的淚水吻去，然後親吻他的唇。一抹笑意撂過 Chris 的嘴巴，但他依然挨近，較平常抓得更緊，而 Sebastian 愛上他了。

他是深深地、瘋狂地、無可救藥地戀愛了。在某個程度上，他早已知曉數週，如今卻猶如一個霓虹招牌向他大聲叫喊。明亮閃爍，強光刺眼且難以忽略。Chris 為他人感到如此難過，對她那麼貼心，那麼亟力地想要幫助她、保護她，這是多麽難能可貴的事。這個高大強壯的男人如今在 Sebastian 的懷裡卻是那麼微小，將他所有一觸即發的情緒託付給他；在這個世界過於殘酷，難以面對的時候，躲藏在 Sebastian 的胸膛裡；將那顆金光燦燦，早已被打破無數次的心放在 Sebastian 的手中，相信他不會讓那顆心碎裂。Sebastian 愛他，如一闕詩、如一張 Hallmark 卡片、如一首 Frank Sinatra 的歌。他愛 Chris 的眼睛、他的雙手、他的笑聲和他的思維；愛 Chris 的不安全感和焦慮、愛 Chris 和 Anhtony 開玩笑、愛他討 Hayley 歡心、愛他那麼關心他的學生和他的狗狗，還有他的家人。此刻並不是把那句話說出口的正確時機。不是在 Chris 難過的時候；不是在他們還在努力面對阻止了一場性侵的時候；不是在一個年輕的女學生在隔壁的房間裡，極可能受困於她此生最艱難的夜晚。但 Sebastian 感覺得到。他的感覺那麼濃烈，他的心也許快要炸開了。  



	13. Chapter 13

「我們這裡有一份警方的報告。在我們開始之前，你應該先審閱一下。」

Chris 搖搖頭。「我知道裡面的內容。報案的時候我在場。」

坐在桌子後面的三個人，兩個女人和一個男人，看著他在一張不大的塑膠椅上不舒服地挪動。他在走進這個房間的時候，已經被介紹過他們是誰。他早已忘了那個男人的名字。跟他說話的是坐在中間的女人。她是人力資源部統籌之類的角色。另外兩人則與他同樣是教授。她拿起那張紙向他伸過去，卻沒站起來拿給他的打算。如果 Chris 想看的話，他必須過去跟她拿。

「請審閱。」她重複道，語氣並非請求。

Chris 向她走了幾步，從她手中拿過那張紙，一邊低頭閱讀，一邊走回到位子上。上面詳述星期五晚上的事發經過，Kayla 詳細的口供與 Chris 和 Sebastian 的口供吻合。內容同時也描述事發後的細節，而這就是 Chris 在星期一下午坐在紀律委員會面前的原因，讓他們決定如何處置 Chris 處理事件的方式。學校對這件事並不是很高興。Chris 一點也不意外，但當時情勢緊急，他還是希望他們可以避免這種狀況。

「上面所有資訊都正確嗎？」坐在中間的女人問。她自我介紹為 Hacker 太太。她的年紀至少七十歲，灰白的頭在後腦勺結成一個髻，還帶了一副大眼鏡，注視的目光令人膽怯。Chris 如果要舉報他人騷擾行為的話，他不希望跟這個人說話。她臉上的表情毫無良善或體諒可言。

「沒錯。」Chris 確認。

「這並不是正式的紀律審聽會，Evans 教授。這是一個非正式的初步會議，我們希望藉此查明這起事件的真相，以便決定下一步。」

「好。」

「你在上個星期五晚上是否和 Maxwell 小姐有過不當的肢體接觸？」

Chris 覺得自己的心往下沉，像是在黑暗中錯踏一步。「開門見山，很好。沒，我沒有。」

「你是否和 Maxwell 小姐有過肢體接觸？」

「我有擁抱她。因為她在哭。」

筆在紙上書寫。「你可以形容擁抱的性質和時間長度嗎？」

Chris 想要對他們大聲叫喊。他知道他們只是職責所在，他知道的，卻無濟於讓他為了協助他人而被審問的心情好些。他不喜歡這種暗示他會傷害她，或向她施壓，逼迫她做她不想做的事。「一分鐘吧，也許？兩分鐘？只要可以讓她停止哭泣就有多久。」

「那是什麼性質的擁抱呢？」

「我真的不知道那是什麼意思。」Chris 誠實以答。「就是一個擁抱。就是你在別人哭的時候給的那種擁抱。我並沒有任何反應，如果你是這個意思的話。」

「我們並沒有什麼意思。」Hacker 太太以簡短、冷漠的語氣說道。「我們是在問你事發經過。如果你不介意的話，請禮貌回答。」

Chris 咬緊牙關，感覺像是個被責備的孩子。他還是向她提供她想要答案。「Sebas——Stan 教授和我從登波街（Temple Street）的戲院開車回家。我們看見有人在路邊爭吵。那個時候我們並不知道那些人是誰，我們只是看見一個男人把一個女人推到樹上，那個女人在掙扎。Stan 教授把車子停在路邊，我們下車後，那個男人就逃走了。我們是在這個時候才認出 Kayla 的。」

「你和 Stan 教授是不是戀愛關係？」

「是的。」Chris 答道，語氣較他所想的還更挑釁，因為他慌了。有多少事情牽涉其中，一切懸在邊緣，搖搖欲墜。情勢若往一個方向前進，一切都會無恙，但他們若往另一邊跌墜，那將是一場災難。對他、對 Sebastian，甚至是對 Kayla，而且她是他在這個事件中一直想保護的人。除此之外，事件若變本加厲，最後上了新聞，Chris 就會在鼓起勇氣向家人出櫃之前被發現。而且 Scott 如果是從一則關於他因行為不檢而丟了工作的推文得知他的性向，他不確定 Scott 是否會原諒他。

「根據警方的報告，她當晚也在你的住處過夜。」一道眉毛挑起，高過紫色鏡框。

「這有什麼關係嗎？」Chris 問。他當然知道有所關係。他只是想要她說出原因，想要他們在這場他必須忍受的仲裁裡坦承他若和 Sebastian 上床有何關係。

她把那張紙放在她的面前，惱怒地看著他，彷彿他是個因剽竊而惹禍的任性學生。「你們的其中一個學生就睡在隔壁房間裡，你們如果有性行為，這當然有關係，Evans 先生。」

Chris 怒火中燒。他早預料事會如此，但這樣的指控還是很傷人。「沒，我們沒在隔壁房間亂搞。」

「請注意你的語言。」

「你剛剛指控我強迫一個已經精神受創的十八歲女孩隔著一道牆聽她的兩個老師發生性關係，可是妳卻因為我用了一個髒話來形容這件事而覺得被冒犯了。」

「Evans 先生。」

「我如果跟系上的一個女性成員約會的話，妳會問那個問題嗎？」

她沒有回答，但表情維持厭倦與不滿，所以他還是得到他的答案了。他把這件事記在心上，留待下次需要籌碼的時候使用。他注意到自己突然間是 Evans 先生了。他們不再假裝他應該得他們尊重，連專業稱謂的禮貌也拋開了。他有股衝動想要他們稱他為 Evans 博士。他有四個學位，看來也頗恰當的。

反之，他冷靜地陳述：「我和 Stan 教授當天晚上並沒有發生性行為。我不記得我在 Maxwell 小姐面前和他有肢體接觸。我不認為我甚至握過他的手。他可以證明這一點。Maxwell 小姐也可以，如果妳認為在她經歷過這一切之後訊問她是正確的事。」

Hacker 太太把雙手疊放在面前，看看她的兩側，與坐在她左邊的男人和在她右邊的女人交換特意的目光。接下來說話的是那個男人，開口的第一句話是：「Evans 先生。」

Chris 的耐性終於崩解，怒道：「Evans 博士。」

一聲嘆息，接著：「如你所願。Evans 博士。既然你已經指出你擁有博士學位，我相信你可以理解這件事並不恰當。一個年輕的女學生在兩個男性教授的家中過夜，並不是校方可以容忍的行為。」

「可是你可以容忍性侵犯的行為？」Chris 問。他知道自己表現得像個任性的小鬼，他心知肚明卻情不自禁。憤怒在他的胸中燃燒，隨時就要沸騰。

「那是兩回事。」Hacker 太太說道，再度從她的同事手中接過這場對話。「那名學生將會被另外處理，與你無關。他目前還被警方拘留，我想你也很清楚。請不要以為我們會草率對待這起事件。他將會被懲處的。」

「他應該被開除。」Chris 堅持道。「你們想怎麼處置我隨你們，要開除我也行，可是如果那個傢伙幹了那種事還繼續留在這裡的話，我是不會保持沈默的。我明天就會上 CNN 揭發——」

「Chris。」

他把目光轉向委員會的第三名成員。他認識她，略知一二。她跟 Hayley 一起工作。「Alice。」他冷淡地回應，聽見她的聲音維持溫和，他便後悔了。

「在現階段的程序提出這種威脅無濟於事。」她友善地說。「一切尚未定案。我向你保證我們並沒有掩飾任何事情。我們也是職責所在，想要找出事件的真相。可以請你告訴我們嗎？」

Chris 吞了吞口水，感覺自己對正義不公的怒意冷卻下來，也只是一點點。他對其他人視若無睹，只對她說話。「我真的不曉得還能做什麼。我當然知道讓學生在我家過夜並不恰當，這個念頭那天晚上在我的腦子裡閃過五十次。我看不出還有什麼其它選擇。大半夜的，她情緒不穩定。她似乎蠻肯定如果 Sebastian 和我沒有及時出現的話，對方會強暴她。那個傢伙在宿舍住她對面，我們不能送她回去。她根本無處可去。這就是事實，對吧！如果當時還有更好的辦法，我一定會接受的。」

「你為什麼不立刻報警？」男人問道。

「午夜時分，他們能做什麼？」Chris 理論道。「在逮捕她的男朋友之前，她還是不能回去賓漢樓。你要我讓她獨自一人睡在警察局訊問室的地板上嗎？」

無人回答。

「在報警之前，她應該得到穩定情緒的機會。沒有人強迫她做任何事，我發誓那是事實。我讓她在家裡的空房過夜，告訴她我們早上會陪她去警察局，我們也確實這麼做了。我跟她說得很清楚，她如果不需要我們的協助，她可以拒絕我們。她睡的那個房間，房門是從個面反鎖的，你如果需要證明，歡迎派警察到我家去查看。Sebastian 和我就睡在我的房間裡。沒有人不當碰觸任何人，我們在彼此面前的時候，所有人都是衣冠整齊。我明白這並不是理想狀況，可是我的不曉得還能怎麼做。她需要協助，我幫了她。這難道不是我的工作職責之一嗎？保護這些孩子不是我們的責任嗎？」

「你的工作說明並不包括讓女學生在家裡過夜。」Hacker 太太冷冷地說，但 Alice 打斷她的話。

「Sarah。」她懇求道，接著對Ｃhris 說：「謝謝你的誠實說明。我們會跟 Stan 教授和 Maxwell 小姐談。如果他們的說詞和你的吻合⋯⋯我們會從那裡繼續處理。很抱歉，我目前也只能跟你說這麼多。」

「那沒有我的事了？」Chris 問道，她向他搖搖頭。

「暫時沒有。我們保持聯絡。」

他站起來，拿起放在地上的信差包，掛在肩膀上。他伸手開門，把手放在門把上，轉身對著他們。「我明白你們是職責所在。可是你們如果真的相信我會在一個年輕的孩子被侵犯後，把她帶回家也對她做那種事，如果我真是那種人⋯⋯你們應該開除我。如果你們還得懷疑我到底是不是那種人的話，我一開始就不應該被聘僱。」

「我們沒有能力開除你，Evans 博士。」男人說道。Hacker 太太看來幾忽很失望，Alice 看似痛苦。「我們正在進行調查。一切結束後，我們會向相關單位提除一份報告。我們目前也只能說這麼多。」

Chris 很想把一本書向他扔過去。他離開房間，勉強忍住奪門而出，用力甩門。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

三天後，委員會終於達成結論：由於當時狀況不尋常，他所採取的行動情有可原。他們給了他一個非正式的訓誡。Sebastian 的待遇亦同。對於自己的檔案裡留下紀錄，Chris 絲毫不在意，卻為自己造成 Sebastian 紀錄上的污點感到憤怒。Sebastian 已經一再向他保證他也不在意。當閒言閒語在校園裡擴散，Chris 開始在走廊上得到幾個人的斜視之外，這件事不太可能對他們的未來造成影響。當然，他也獲得了讚賞。好幾個教授，大部分是女性，主動告訴他紀律委員會決策錯誤，他是個英雄。Chris 並不完全同意他們的想法，但感謝他們的支持。

星期四下午下課後，Kayla 到他的辦公室找他。截至前為止，她的男朋友被停學，但尚在警方羈押中，所以她在學校裡暫時是安全的。Chris 不曉得要是那個傢伙被允許回到校園裡話，他會做何處理。他有些為自己可能的反應擔心。

「我是不是讓你惹上麻煩了？」Kayla 問道。她的聲音微弱，而且看起好像快哭了。

「一點點。」Chris 點頭道。「但那不是妳的錯。」

「他們問了我好多難聽的問題。」她吸吸鼻子，眼淚奪眶而出。「想知道你有沒有對我做什麼事。」

Chris 站了起來，從辦公桌後面走出來，坐在她身邊的第二張椅子上。「我很遺憾經過那麼多事之後，妳還得經歷這些。他們要確保我並沒有傷害妳。這樣對妳並不公平，可是他們必須那麼做。」

「我知道。」她擦擦眼睛，抬頭看著他，眼裡仍泛著哀傷。「你和⋯⋯ Stan 教授。你們⋯⋯」

Chris 又點點頭。「我們是。」

「在這件事之前一直是秘密嗎？」她問道，聽起來難過極了。「你們是不是因為我被抖出來了？」

Chris 感覺自己的肺好像從體內掉出來，急速墜落三層樓。他不應該碰她的，上次的擁抱已經讓他淌了渾水，可是他不能坐視不理，讓她相信自己的話有任何一絲事實。他把手放在她的前臂上，輕輕搓揉。「不是的。妳聽我說。絕對不是的。跟上個星期比起來，現在是多了幾個人知道我們的事，但這從來就不是秘密。而且就算是秘密，就算是因為這件事被發現了，這一切都不是妳的錯。有很多人必須為這件事負責，但妳不是其中一個。」

她點點頭，看來並不完全相信。

「妳有跟什麼人談過嗎？」他問道。「學校有輔導員。妳如果覺得需要協助的話，可以找他們。」

「我不曉得自己能不能開口談這件事。」

「我找過幾個治療師。」Chris 告訴她並在她抬頭看他的時候微笑。「這麼做並不表示妳懦弱。照顧自己是堅強的表現。我們偶爾也需要協助的。」

她點點頭，同意道：「我也許會這麼做。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我們總算撐過地獄的一週。」他們一起把晚餐用的盤子裝進洗碗機內，Sebastian 輕輕碰撞 Chris 的髖部。Sebastian 的貓在 Chris 的腳邊纏繞，他彎下身用手撫摸長而軟的貓毛。 

「也不是完全沒事。」

「我根本沒事。」Sebastian 說著，在 Chris 做了個表情之後把手伸向他。「嘿。我跟你說過，我不在意。請你相信我。我目前並沒打算找新工作，就算有這個需要呢？履歷上註明因為解救被侵犯的學生而得到校方的訓誡，我覺得並不是壞事。」

「我還是希望沒有牽連到你。」

「我並沒有被牽連。我是自願並且同意參與其中。」Sebastian 把 Chris 的頭髮從額頭上撩開。「不准你一個人承受一切過錯。我也有責任。而且如果讓我回去重來一次，我還是會做同樣的決定。」

「我也是。」

「你可以替我做一件事嗎？」

「可以。」

「我要你去好好洗個舒服的澡。毛巾在浴室旁邊的櫃子裡。肥皂和洗髮精還有其它東西，全都在裡面。我的東西隨你借去用。」

Chris 皺眉蹙額。「我身上有味道嗎？」

「沒有。」Sebastian 對他微笑，趨前用鼻子沿著 Chris 的脖子上下蹭，彷彿想要證明這一點。「一點也沒有。就，相信我，好嗎？洗完澡之後別穿衣服。在臥室等我。」

Chris 的小腹昇起一陣溫暖的搔癢。他的手臂環抱 Sebastian 的腰。「有什麼計畫嗎？」

「嗯。」

「要跟我分享嗎？」

「前陣子跟你說過的一些事。有關舔遍你的全身上下。」

「喔。」明白 Sebastian 所指為何，Chris 臉頰潮紅。「你不⋯⋯不用⋯⋯」

「不用什麼？」Sebastian 問道。Chris 並沒有回答，他於是進一步說明。「不用對你好？不用讓你覺得舒服嗎？」

Chris 只是聳肩。

「你並不是義務，Chris。任何讓你有這種感覺的人⋯⋯有問題的是他們，不是你。」

「你也被人惡劣對待過。」

「那不一樣。」Sebastian 親吻 Chris 的脖子，手指把玩他後頸上的頭髮。他的頭髮長了，大概是時候修剪，可是 Sebastian 似乎很喜歡這樣子。「別人不把我當一回事，是因為我也不把他們當一回事。那是禮尚往來。跟被你以為也愛你的人忽略並不是同一件事。」

「我從來沒有⋯⋯」Chris 坦言。

「你不想我那樣做嗎？」

Chris 又聳聳肩膀。「一直都蠻好奇的吧，我想。他⋯⋯」

他沒有把話說完，內心暗暗責備自己總是提起舊傷，破壞氣氛。他過去並不是這個樣子。他以前很擅長將這些事情鎖上藏起。Sebastian 讓他覺得好安全，可以坦誠任何事情、所有事情，而且 Chris 越來越習慣這份無拘束的自由。這樣的想法閃過他的腦海，他意識到這也不是件壞事。

「我討厭他。」Sebastian 說道，Chris 知道他是真的這麼想。「我也拒絕讓他玷污我們。去吧，舒服的熱水澡。好好放鬆自己。」

想到獨自一人在 Sebastian 的淋浴間裡，把肥皂抹在自己身上，滿懷期待，在 Chris 看來並不特別興奮，反而是緊張焦慮。像是在等化驗報告。「跟我一起去？」他要求道。

Sebastian 眨了眨眼睛，對他微笑。「我怎麼沒想到要這麼做呢？」

「忙著對我頤指氣使啊。」Chris 取笑道，焦慮感隨著 Sebastian 的笑聲和親吻退散消失。

Sebastian 牽起他的手，引導他到浴室去，間中停下來從櫃子裡取出兩條澎鬆的橘色毛巾。他們一邊接吻，一邊解開彼此的衣物。洗澡水溫度升高，蒸汽充滿浴室，Sebastian 溫柔地把 Chris 拉進淋浴間，讓他站在水柱下。Chris 的身體其實並不緊繃，可是那股溫暖一落在身上，他的肩膀立即放鬆下來。Sebastian 揉擦 Chris 的胸口，熱水讓撫過 Chris 胸肌的手指更滑順。他接著從嵌入式層架上拿了一瓶沐浴乳。那味道聞起來像是薰衣草，還有一股清新的木香，有點陽剛感，可能是尤加利。難怪 Sebastian 總是聞起來那麼香。熟悉的香氣讓 Chris 想起一起看電影的時候，他會把鼻子湊到 Sebastian 的脖子上。他把手指穿過 Sebastian 潮濕的頭髮，綿密的泡沫塗抹在他的胸上，Sebastian 的雙手正在幫他按摩，將他身體任何殘存的緊繃除去。Chris 從他的手中接過沐浴乳，予以同樣對待，在 Sebastian 溫暖的肌膚搓揉出泡沫，喜歡他的那份感覺。他永遠都不會厭倦觸摸這個男人，尤其他摸起來這麼舒服。

「轉過去。」Sebastian 對他說。

Chris 不理會他的話，反而站得更靠近，將 Sebastian 困到對面的牆上，把他壓在濕濕的磁磚上，深深地吻他。Sebastian 在喉間發出一個美妙的聲音，抬起一條腿，把後腳跟勾在 Chris 的小腿上，當 Chris 往他身上推進的時候，兩人從胸口到膝蓋都蹭在一起，尚未完全勃起，但進展速度很快。Sebastian 挨在他身上的感覺太完美了，Chris 的內心有一部份想把 Sebastian 的計劃留待下回，直接跪下來，在溫暖的洗澡水中將 Sebastian 吞下，替他口交，直到兩人最後都在地板上。

Sebastian 感覺出他的想法。他搖搖頭，推推 Chris 的肩膀。「不行，不行，不行，別以為我不知道你想幹嘛。那是命令，不准中途改變遊戲。」

「你真的對被親被蹭有意見？」Chris 挑眉問道。

Sebastian 咧嘴對他笑。「我是對你這個控制狂有意見。大部份時候蠻可愛的。可是現在呢，不准你這樣。這回由我主導。轉過去。」

這次是真正的命令，讓他不由顫抖，Chris 對自幾會出現這樣的反應毫無心理準備。他的老二跳動，比剛剛又飽滿了一些。

Sebastian 注意到了。他站得更靠近，雙手搭在 Chris 的髖骨上，嘴唇則貼在他的脖子上。「喔，原來你喜歡被人指揮。我絕對可以發揮的。」

Chris 臉上的紅潮一路延伸到胸部，原因不只是因為在他們四周裊繞的蒸氣溫度。「我不⋯⋯也許吧。我不曉得。也許。」

Sebastian 在他的脖子和肩膀的交界處咬了一口，力道輕柔，但足以感受。「把手放在牆上。我不會再問第二次。」

Chris 終於聽從，轉過身將十指攤開在溼滑的磁磚上，蓮蓬頭的水傾灑在他的胸前。他把頭往前傾，讓水流傾洩在他的後脖子上。

「好乖。」Sebastian 說道，幾乎是帶著著挑逗意味，是 Chris 無法忍受的那種粗俗的 A 片對白，但此刻，這句話卻讓他躁熱難耐。

Sebastian 拿肥皂按摩他的背部，紓解 Chris 自己都沒有覺察到的肩膀和側腹的硬結。Sebastian 在他的肩胛骨之間發現了一個硬結，指關節壓下去的時候有些疼痛，但解開後的舒服讓 Chris 也發出愉悅的呻吟，在 Sebastian 的指尖下釋放、舒緩。

「你得找一個真正的按摩師。」Sebastian 對他說。「給真的知道他們在做什麼的人按摩一下。」

「不曉得，我覺得這樣感覺蠻好的。」Chris 答道，聲音輕顫。

Sebastian 吻了吻剛剛按摩的地方，在濕濕的肌膚上低喃：「會越來越舒服的。等等就知道了。」

Chris 又顫了一下，這個反應讓 Sebastian 輕輕笑了出來。

「很有反應喔，今晚。」他驚嘆道，滿是泡沫的手往下探，搓揉 Chris 的髖骨。他跪下來，將泡沫上下塗抹在 Chris 的腿上。接著，不知從何而來，感覺像是毛巾開始移到他的臀瓣，探入中間，以泡沫清洗。那感覺介於舒服和尷尬，親密得讓他心跳加速，卻也讓他臉紅害臊，他於是把臉埋在自己的手臂裡。

「沒事的。」Sebastian 輕聲對他說，撫慰地吻了吻他的脊椎下方。「不要想太多。一切都很好。」

Chris 點點頭，盡量遵從他的指示。當他吐出一直憋著的一口氣時，感覺舒坦許多。過了一陣子，Sebastian 又站起來，把毛巾留在地板上，又再用手握住 Chris 的髖骨。他親了親 Chris 的肩膀。

「要洗掉了，好嗎？」他溫柔地說，Chris 轉過身，讓水把身上的泡沫洗淨。Sebastian 雙眼睜開，瞳孔散大，幾乎蓋住了整片藍。

他把手伸到 Chris 身後把熱水關掉，踏出淋浴間，把一隻手搭在 Chris 的背上，扶他離開。Chris 並不需要他這麼做，卻覺得被照顧的感覺比他想像的還要棒。Sebastian 用毛巾揉搓他的肌膚，擦乾他的頭髮，然後把毛巾裹著住 Chris 的全身，彷彿他是個五歲小孩。Sebastian 親了親他的臉頰，對他說：「去躺下。我隨後來。」

「面朝上還是朝下？」Chris 問。

Sebastian 臉上溫柔的微笑說明他很滿意 Chris 這回並沒有爭辯。「朝下。」

Chris 點點頭，乖乖聽從。他把毛巾扯下，留在地上，隨即想到這也許會破壞硬木地板，遂撿起掛在 Sebastian 衣櫃門的把手上。他把床罩拉開，露出藏青色的床單。他趴在上面，手臂交疊，手掌互扣，把頭靠在手掌背面。他呼吸，閉上眼睛，吸入衣物柔軟劑的清香，還有沐浴乳殘留的香氣。他讀過薰衣草有鎮定作用，他也確實感覺到自己隨著呼吸放鬆許多。他的肌膚依然留有洗過澡之後的溫度，身下的床單柔軟，抵著因為剛剛的觸碰依舊硬挺的下體。

Sebastian 的腳步聲讓 Chris 睜開一隻眼睛偷看，他依舊赤裸，身體同樣因洗過澡而紅撲撲。他一手拿著潤滑液，另一手拿著一瓶什麼液體。Sebastian 將 Chris 的模樣收進眼底，吐出一口氣。他把兩個瓶子放在床頭燈旁邊，俯瞰 Chris，眼睛在他的身體上下遊走。

「天啊，你好美。」Sebastian 輕聲讚嘆。

「夠了。」Chris 抱怨道，卻不是認真的。他並不介意 Sebastian 注視，尤其是他會說讚美的話。「你帶了什麼折磨工具？」

「倒像是折磨工具的相反。」Sebastian 拿起較大的瓶子，爬到 Chris 的身上，坐在他的大腿後側，自己的雙腿收攏。他打開瓶蓋，將按摩油倒在 Chris 的背上，再把瓶子放回到床頭櫃上。他的手指在光滑的液體裡塗抹，推開一些，繼續剛剛在浴室裡的按摩，只是現在由於他們的位置和重力允許他施壓，效果更好。他把手掌丘往下壓，在 Chris 的後背往上推，又往下滑，Chris 在他的身下打哆嗦。

「這得看你的定義是什麼。」Chris 對他說。

Sebastian 俯身揉捏他的肩膀，輕咬他的耳垂。「要我把鞭子和口枷拿出來用嗎？」

Chris 因詫異而咳嗽。「你真的有那些玩意兒？」

「沒有。」Sebastian 親了親他的側臉。「開玩笑的。可是我對你把我綁起來的想法並不反對。也許吧。哪天我們想要點不一樣的話。」

Chris 對那個想法也沒意見。他身體的某些器官亦然。

「現在給我閉嘴。」Sebastian 對他說，語氣溫柔，但與剛剛在浴室裡一樣，是個命令。「那個腦袋總是不願意關掉。讓我暫時開靜音。」

「我有時候——」

「嘿。」Sebastian 輕輕拍打 Chris 的臀部，強調那個字。這讓 Chris 大吃一驚，隨即呻吟了一聲。「我剛剛說什麼來著？」

Chris 沒有答話，Sebastian 用滑溜的手指輕柔撫摩剛剛手掌接觸過的部位，減輕疼痛。

「這樣好多了。」

他的手好像魔術，溫暖又柔軟，輕輕地在所有正確的部位施壓，讓被揉捏過肌肉軟綿。他觸摸伸手可及的每一處，按摩 Chris 的左手臂，接著是右手臂，將每一根手指在他的手裡依序按捏。他的拇指在 Chris 的手掌上畫圈圈，Chris 根本不曉得一個人竟然可以在那個部位乘載那麼多壓力，但那個感覺真的很舒服。Sebastian 的嘴唇隨著他的手移動，在暖和的肌膚上留下溫柔的親吻，他的舌頭偶爾會探出品嚐，卻未依 Chris 預測的順序進行，讓他捉摸不定。那種感覺好像睡意來襲，卻勉強抓住僅有的意識，Chris 彷彿在不同狀態的意識裡徘徊，在 Sebastian 的雙手和嘴巴的安撫下化為奶油。

當他往下探，強而有力的手指揉捏 Chris 的下背，更往下走的時候，Chris 開始聚精會神關注，可是 Sebastian 從他的身上爬下來，完全繞過他的身體中段，反而把按摩油塗抹在他的腿上。由於經常慢跑，Chris 的小腿確實比較緊繃，那份關注感覺非常療癒。Sebastian 碰到他的膝蓋後面怕癢的一處，讓他不覺扭動身體。Sebastian 親吻他的大腿作為道歉，把手指從那裡移開。雙手壓捏他的腿筋，把按摩油抹在他的肌膚上，慢慢地一點點往上移動，指尖探向他的大腿內側肌膚較敏感的地方。

 「給我一點空間。」Sebastian 吻了吻 Chris 的腰背部，柔聲要求。Chris 張開雙腿，寬度剛好讓 Sebastian 可以跪在中間。他的犒賞是大腿內側獲得更多輕柔觸碰。抵著床墊的下體依然硬挺，但是那種沈靜、愉快的感覺。上不急於得到摩擦，只是輕飄飄地、溫暖又舒服。 

手指伸到他的臀瓣之間，沿著敏感、親密的肌膚撫摸。Chris 又扭了扭身體，努力讓自己保持不動。Sebastian 要他靜下心來，保持不動。 

溫暖的氣息降落在他身上，Sebastian 吻了吻他臀部，悄聲道：「你如果想告訴我你不喜歡這樣，你是可以說話的，好嗎？捏一下我的手，讓我知道你聽見我說的話。」 

Chris 捏了捏他的手。Sebastian 的手指在他的指間逗留片刻，接著仿照另一隻手，剝開 Chris 的臀瓣。濡濕的熱度緊貼著他，溫暖又輕柔，先是細小的舔拭，見 Chris 沒有立即喊停，便開始慢慢劃圈圈。Chris 沒有要喊停的意思。他的每一寸意識都集中在那份感覺上，他口中發出的那個呻吟應該讓他覺得羞愧，但 Sebastian 因此被激勵，所以 Chris 並不後悔。 

「Sebastian。」從他的唇間而溢出，然後他隨即想起。「幹，對不起。」 

Sebastian 在他的身上輕哼一聲，陣陣聲波竄入 Chris 的身體。「你可以叫我的名字。我喜歡你叫我名字的方式。」 

他又繼續舔舐、吸吮 Chris。他的舌尖往裡頭推，Chris 悶哼一聲，雙眼緊閉。他的前液滴在床單上，他可以感覺到肚子已經被塗抹得亂七八糟了。Sebastian 並沒有拿取潤滑液，反而把手指在依然滲入 Chris 後背的按摩油裡滑過，接著把其中一根手指的指尖推向 Chris 的洞穴，滑入其中，與自己的舌頭並列。Chris 早已經覺得軟綿無力了，Sebastian 的手指很輕易便伸進去，讓 Chris 再次複習那份溫柔，體驗那股推拉，而 Sebastian 的舌頭仍然在舔拭他，帶給他從未有過的溫暖和刺激。 

「還好嗎？」Sebastian 問道。 

「好舒服。」Chris 含糊地說。他雖然神智清醒，聽起來卻像是被舔得迷醉了。 

Sebastian 推進另一根手指，克服兩根手指進出 Chris 身體的阻力。它撐開手指，把舌頭伸入其中，舔舐周圍。Chris 死而無憾。 

「會更舒服的。」Sebastian 保證。他彎曲手指，找到那個敏感點。 

那感覺如徐緩的煙火，如被糖漿困住的爆炸。Sebastian 的指尖以輕柔劃圈的方式按摩那裡，讓 Chris 只能在突觸被刺激時無助地嗚吟。這跟稍早前在他肩膀上的按摩一樣，但舒服程度遠遠過，根本不應該用相同的字眼。Sebastian 舔拭他的手指，繼續沒有規律地進出，碰擊 Chris 的前列腺，然後只是待在裡頭壓著，不放開，不讓 Chris 有片刻鬆懈。他也許在哭泣，也許喊叫。他根本無從分辨。血液在他的耳際奔流，那份刺激讓他無法思考。他把髖部往床墊推蹭，身下的老二和他的心跳同樣搏動，迫切渴望被觸摸，但他努力阻止自己這麼做。Sebastian 並沒有告訴他他可以那麼做。 

「沒關係的。」發現 Chris 正在克制自己，Sebastian 在 Chris 的背上輕語，熾熱的吻落在他的脊椎下方。「你可以動的，你可⋯⋯你如果需要射出來，也是可以的。如果你不想用這樣的方式射出來，告訴我，我們可以用其它方式。」

 Chris 不知道自己到底要什麼。他想一次得到全部，他的身體好想往床墊蹭，想要摩擦他的老二，卻同時又想往 Sebastian 的手搡，想要更多那些手指從裡面讓他抓狂、激動的感覺。 

「你有沒有試過，就這樣射出來？」Sebastian 問道。 

Chris 勉強搖搖頭。Sebastian 又找到那個敏感點，在上面劃圈圈，Chris 聽見自己無助的呻吟。 

Sebastian 嗯了一聲，又繼續把舌頭往內探。他的舌頭抵著撐開 Chris 的手指，又軟又濕，好溫暖。「感覺很棒。很不一樣，但很棒。沒那麼刺激，可是很強烈。」 

「Seb。」Chris 哀求道。他根本不曉得自己在乞求什麼。他連今夕是何夕都不知道。 

「放開吧。」Sebastian 對他輕語。「我在這裡，一切有我。不要抗拒。」

他的指尖按壓幾次，那股熊熊烈火由內迸發，從 Chris 的脊椎開始往上爆炸，取代了一切，像被溫暖的蜜糖浸透，像在飛翔。從頭顱到指尖，Chris 都感受得到那份綿延永恆的感覺，他大概無法再有感知了。就在他以為一切快要結束之際，新的一波又向他衝擊而來。他底下的床單最終濕透，Chris 的喉嚨都痛了，然而他只在中間對這一切有所知覺，因為他正在漂浮。

他意識到那些手指溫柔地離開他的身體，雖然現在也許會弄疼自己，他想要它們回來。Sebastian 正沿著他的脊椎往上親吻，對他低聲細語，有髒話、有斷斷續續的讚美，還有其它 Chris 無法理解的東西。「我馬上回來。」Sebastian 說道，聲音急切。他把床單拉到 Chris 的身上，避免他著涼。「馬上回來，不要動。」

「動不了了。」Chris 告訴他。他甚至無法睜開眼睛。他此時若被攻擊，四肢也無法動彈。

「馬上回來。」Sebastian 又說了第三次，他的溫度便消失了。身邊少了他，Chris 開始發抖。

浴室裡傳來輕輕的悶哼聲，Chris 混沌的腦子勉強弄明白那是什麼意思，但他此刻的狀態無法為此完全感到愧疚。他好像也聽見了一陣輕柔地顫抖笑聲，又或者那是他的幻想。他肯定沒有幻想自來水正在嘩啦嘩啦地流。他也沒有幻想 Sebastian 的貓跳到床上，以喵星人特有短聲喵宣佈牠的到來，然後舒服地在 Chris 的背後安頓下來。感覺很溫暖，他並不介意。

「Riot。」回到臥室的時候，Sebastian 疼愛地說。

「沒關係。」Chris 說話含糊。

那個輕柔的笑聲又出現了，Chris 現在很肯定他剛剛確實聽見了笑聲。Sebastian 的雙手又重回到他身上，要他翻過身。「至少往旁邊移一點。你如果在自己的製造的混亂上面睡覺，你明天早上會很不高興。」

Chris 皺了皺鼻子。「我覺得好像很多。」

又一個笑聲，但 Sebastian 把乾淨的手指滑過 Chris 依然潮濕的頭髮時，他的聲音低沈沙啞。「很好。表示你有舒服到。」

他又蹭了蹭，Chris 這才抬起沈重的身子往旁邊移了數寸。Sebastian 鑽了進去，將被子鋪蓋在他們身上。Riot 願意妥協，捲曲在他們的腳邊。 Chris 找不到合適的話語感謝Sebastian 今晚所做的事，那些超越肢體的意義。至少無法在不去過度思考的情況下。Chris 若這麼做，Sebastian 會不開心的。於是，他安頓下來，舒適地躺好，在 Sebastian 用嚐起來向薄荷的唇吻他的時候回吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 大學教授桃包啊啊啊！！！！！  
> 另外，最近翻譯同人文的能力下降了，若發現哪裡有問題，請務必讓我知道，謝謝。


End file.
